


No More War

by SlashGod



Series: No More War [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Male!Kyuubi, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is taken back to the village where he grew up, and is stripped of his chakra and forced to live with Naruto. With tension already high between the two, things seem to take a turn for the worse when Naruto and Kyuubi are separated. But when Kyuubi turns out to be as big a flirt as Jiraiya, will the relationship between the three change for the better? - This has been abandoned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It had taken a good deal of time and a very hard knock to the head before Sasuke came back. 

Of course, they had dragged his unconscious body back, so it wasn't really willingly, but if anyone asked, he would simply say that, hurt from his battle with Itachi, he teleported to the first place he thought of and that he had rather intentionally allowed his old team to find him. 

Which was screwing up the story completely.

Sasuke had merely over-exerted himself during training and it was pure luck that Naruto and Sakura had stumbled upon him during one of their missions. However, his version gave him an excuse to push for his freedom - it would destroy the point of letting them find him if he left immediately after.

Of course, his excuse hadn't at all been accepted by the people of Konoha and Naruto had been assigned to look after him nonetheless. He was staying with the blond idiot whether he liked it or not, wasn't allowed on missions, and his chakra had been sealed.

They didn't trust him and Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that he blamed them. 

Still, he had no intentions of trying to escape. Not yet, at least. For now, he would concentrate on what to do about his chakra, because he stood little chance of escape without it. Sasuke's taijutsu was pretty good, don't think wrong, but he was also vastly outnumbered.

So, instead, he decided he had little choice but to put up with the moron he once would have called his best friend. 

It was morning, and he was hungry, but he didn't bother making breakfast, choosing instead to sit at the table looking tired. He would leave the breakfast making to Naruto. 

As long as the moron didn't want ramen for breakfast, it would be fine.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto himself had taken Sasuke's leaving rather harshly, so when he had come across the passed out body of his old friend, he was shocked and a bit apprehensive as to if it were a trap of some kind.  
Sakura had started to cry, and all Naruto could really remember was Kyuubi shouting in his head, egging him to stab the bastard and be done with him. Kyuubi kept demanding that Naruto condemn the betrayer. Thankfully, Naruto decided not to listened to the demon for a change. Although, he was starting to wish he had… now that the bastard was living with him. If it hadn't been for the fact that Naruto was trying to become the Hokage, he might have let the Uchiha leave without "noticing", per se. 

Hearing the once-missing-ninja walk around his kitchen, Naruto rolled out of bed, landing with a sharp thud on the floor. He groaned at the feeling of one of his legs being numb. Why did that bastard have to live with him? 

"Idiot," he grumbled, sitting on the floor and running a tanned hand through his golden locks. He heard a familiar chuckle in his head. 'Come on, kit. Just because he's up at dawn doesn't mean you have to be.' 

Rolling his eyes, Naruto stood and grabbed some boxers, throwing them on before stumbling out to the kitchen. 

Stretching and yawning, Naruto let his bright blue eyes scan over the Uchiha before grabbing some bread and all but throwing it into the toaster. Lazing about the kitchen, Naruto searched for a glass cup. The blond had been drinking out of plastic beakers since a young age (they didn't break when he kicked them off his night stand), but Naruto was sure that Sasuke was too stuck up for that, being a "prestigious" Uchiha and all.'I don't know why you're being so kind to him, kit; he has caused you nothing but trouble... You know, while he's still sleepy you should get rid of him, there are plenty of things around the house that he could 'accidently' fall on' Grunting in response to his brain demon (he was too tired to think of Kyuubi as anything other than a bad thought), Naruto found the glass cup and poured Sasuke some orange juice, setting it in front of the surprisingly rather lazy male who wouldn't make his own breakfast. 

Startlingly, no sarcastic comments from either of the two had come thus far. 

Naruto had been making toast and even went through the trouble of fixing Sasuke some orange juice, which he looked at disdainfully simply because he was in a bad mood before he sipped at it. Sasuke had expected Naruto to make him get his own breakfast, in all honesty, but obviously it hadn't been worth the try. 

Even if Naruto hadn't started making breakfast, it wouldn't have been worth it because Sasuke was unhappy and, sort of, trying to make Naruto unhappy as well. Sasuke had always been like that.  
He didn't thank Naruto. He was Sasuke, after all, and Sasuke didn't have manners, especially not when he was in such a bad mood. Instead, he scowled and asked rather rudely, "Is this pulp-free? It tastes like shit." With that, he pushed it away and rested his head on the counter with an apparent intent to fall asleep again. Another thing Sasuke wasn't: a morning person; and since he wasn't going to train, he saw no point in waking up early besides his internal alarm clock. 

However, it was that sort of thing that Naruto should have remembered. Sasuke honestly hadn't changed too much since he had left. He was more ruthless and had a quicker temper, that much was true. Although when he was calm and had no reason to kill you, he was quite similar to the younger Sasuke who used to spend so much time with Naruto, arguing over petty little things. Like wearing Black instead of Orange. 

"If you don't like it, the why don't you just go to the shops and get some yourself, you ungrateful bastard," Naruto muttered, grabbing a beaker for himself and pouring some water in it. Naruto was used to living with the bare necessities, so the fact that he had gone out just to buy Sasuke some luxury that the Uchiha didn't even appreciate really annoyed him. Sitting down opposite the ungrateful noirette, Naruto let his piercing blue eyes glare at the man. 

"Come on Kit, I really don't think your little stare is going to change the Uchiha's attitude. Lets face it, if he didn't care about leaving his own village why would the stare of an old friend change his mood for the better?" Kyuubi was right. Naruto had managed to bring the Uchiha back home, but he knew he could never change him, not unless they had some kind of weird overly emotional conversation together (which for Sasuke is just plain impossible); but if the guy was being forced to stay with him, Naruto was going to make sure it was as uncomfortable for him as possible. 

"Had enough of Orochimaru molesting your ass, Uchiha?" Naruto snapped. "What, did he get you the orange shit you wanted and you let him have his way with you? Pfft. I always knew you were a queer." 

Sasuke snorted softly as Naruto told him to get some himself, a clear way of saying, 'As if that's going to happen, moron.' The fact of the matter was there was no point in buying himself orange juice if Naruto was just going to buy it for him. Besides, it wasn't like he actually had a problem with it, he was just trying to be difficult (most likely to get on Naruto's nerves). Clearly it had worked, because Sasuke highly doubted Naruto would have made his next statement if he wasn't in the least bit irate. 

He cracked his eyes open and picked his head up, lazily, to fix a look at Naruto in an even look, almost cat like, as if trying to figure out how best to handle the situation. Then he smirked and dropped his head back down smoothly, shrugging simply. 

"Jealous, Uzumaki?" he asked calmly.There was no point in getting mad over something like that. "I'm sure someone like you has only ever dreamed of someone half-attractive letting you touch them."  
Naruto was clearly unaffected. 

That was not the way to go, obviously. He was trying to irritate Naruto, not get irritated himself. 

"Believe it or not, Uchiha, I've had plenty of people throwing themselves at me. Just because you're stuck to one old pedophilic pervert, doesn't mean people presumably less attractive then you believe them to be, can't get a date at all." It was bit of a mouthful for the blond, especially this early in the morning, but damn it, the Uchiha needed to understand that their life in the village hadn't stopped just because Sasuke had gone away for a few years and had come back. "Might be a bit hard for you to swallow, compared to what your used to I'm sure, but life has moved on without your ugly, angst-filled mug around." Standing up from his chair, letting it scrape loudly across the floor, Naruto let his beaker drop into the sink, a deep chuckle in his head at his comeback. 

Well, damn it, Naruto was in a foul mood. He had come back from a mission to find out Sasuke had done shit all day in his house, and had been, basically, a slob. Naruto had always pegged the Uchiha as a neat freak, but he was apparently wrong. 

Leaning back against the counter, Naruto steadied his gaze on the raven-haired male. 

"Bet ya didn't even miss all of the attention when you left, did you? Having a pervert look after your every need must have been nice. With family abandonment issues and what not, you took to him like a moth to a flame." 

Okay, Naruto was being plain nasty now, he knew, and even Kyuubi was telling to 'back down Kit, go for a walk or something', but he was getting all of this out of his system. He needed to before he exploded in another demon power epidemic from bottling it all in. 

Sasuke snorted at the first bit and forced back a frown at the second, letting Naruto continue without a word. It was the third bit, however, that made something snap in his eyes that had been previously apathetic. They suddenly weren't at all tired, but instead sharp, fixed deliberately on Naruto with more interest than they had before, though it certainly wasn't a good kind of interest. Naruto would probably know what that face meant. 

Either it had meant he had said something close to the line, or he downright crossed it. This time it was simply close to the line, but if he kept up, lord knew he would say something to cross it. This was Naruto, after all. 

"Why would I miss the attention of a bunch of shallow idiots?" he said slowly, eyes narrowing just a bit, not really out of irritation (yet,), but as a warning. It was a subtle way of saying 'watch what leaves that big idiotic mouth of yours'. "I left for power - not orange juice or 'family abandonment issues.' Besides, nothing's around here to keep me around." It was a rather deliberate blow at team seven, a way of saying that they weren't worth anything to him, even though he knew perfectly well that, at one time, they were. 

At one time… but that was ages ago and each member of the team had changed in their own way. 

"Besides, it was about damn time you guys started to move on, if what you say is true. I was sick of being followed... Though, I suppose I wouldn't be here if you care as little as you claim." He scoffed slightly then, intentionally mocking whatever feelings Naruto might still have for him. 

At Sasuke's comeback, Naruto outright laughed, a bring grin on his face, even if it was somewhat more of an amused than a happy expression. "Oh please, the only reason you had a little group of followers when we were younger is because the girls felt sorry for you. Poor little Sasuke, living on his own because his whole clan was murdered by his psycho brother, probably sexually abused and mentally unstable; they loved you because they wanted to fix you Uchihas, as if they cared to have an annoying moody emo boy living with them for the rest of their lives and raising their children!" Kyuubi hissed in his ear, but Naruto continued, happy that he was finally pushing the raven's buttons. "I would have happily finished you off right there in that forest, ass. What kind of ninja looking for power wears himself out so much with no one around to help save his ass that he isn't even conscious. If it weren't for the fact that I promised Sakura – who I've already had thank you very much, and yes the curtains do match the carpets – I would have killed you."  
Chuckling, Naruto shook his head, white teeth gleaming as he watched the Uchiha. If he made the male feel as bad as he had over the past few years when the bastard had left him, then his job was done. 'You never get over your first crush, Kit. Walk away now.' 

Wow. It was amazing how just a few sentences from the blond could make Sasuke want to slam his head into a wall. Though… wasn't that how it had always been? 

Sasuke had always had a quick temper, sure, but something about Naruto had always gotten under his skin more than he should have. Naruto had always managed to pull reactions out of him even when no one else could. Something about the blond - something - made it impossible for Sasuke to ignore him. He always had the perfect things to say and the perfect way to say them so Sasuke simply couldn't ignore him. 

Sasuke didn't say anything. However, the narrowed eyes had turned from warning to a full on stare of contempt at the mention of his brother and had only gotten worse from there. His posture was no longer relaxed or lazy. It was stiff, undoubtedly angry, and Sasuke's face had contorted into a scowl by the time Naruto shut up. He didn't really care that Naruto had supposedly slept with Sakura (okay, it was maybe a bit unnerving,) but he was certainly angry at the rest of it. 

Now the mentions of his family, of how people wanted to fix him and, even worse, Naruto pointing out the obvious flaws of his training had really got under his skin. Sasuke, after all, had never taken well to weakness (especially his own), and here he was having it thrown in his face. 

Nevertheless, he said nothing. He stood up and approached Naruto slowly, standing a bit closer to him than necessary and stared furiously, breathing in the smell of ramen with each breath. He wanted to hit him. He sincerely did, but, for some reason, he didn't. He couldn't. Instead, he merely scoffed and headed for his room, slamming the door behind him like the moody teenager he was. He probably slammed hard enough to splinter the wood, though e didn't care. Naruto would be the one paying for repairs, after all. 

Naruto had half expected a punch in the face. He knew he had struck a nerve, but he just continued to grin as he watched the Uchiha stomp off to his room, although it turned into a frown the second the Uchiha was out of sight, why the Uchiha hadn't struck him was a little unnerving. Would the male try and get him back later? Not that it would matter, he didn't have any Chakra, but that didn't stop him from worrying. 

Rubbing his forehead, Naruto started to clear the place up. The toast long since forgotten, no doubt cold due to how long it had been neglected. 

'Come on Kit, it was just bad timing that's all. Let's go see Tsunade now.' Ah, that's right, Naruto's big day had finally come up. The day he was being separated from Kyuubi. It was only to save his body from slowly burning out, he would still draw his power from the Kyuubi vessel, but the beast would be in his own entity. 

Unfortunately for Naruto, he would then have to explain this to the damned Uchiha when he got back, no doubt that'd he'd be in pain, and having his own separation issues. Not to mention the fact he'd have another person with him. How could that be explained? 'Oh Sasuke, this is Kyuubi. We got separated but I still draw power from him.' Yeah right. Even that was hard to believe himself, and he was going through the process of having it happen! But why should he have to explain anything to the bastard? He shouldn't. 

Although, to be fair, Naruto didn't know what Kyuubi would look like just yet. Yes he was a male, he'd figured that much out, but the form he'd choose to take was still a mystery. Would he have orange hair? Would he have red eyes? Would he have whiskers? On top of it, would Nartuo's own whiskers disappear? What about the mark on his stomach? Would that disappear, too, if anything disappeared? All of this was still a mystery to young man containing the nine-tailed fox demon. 

After much thought and deliberation Naruto finally nodded and said, "Right... we should go."


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on Kit, it's not that bad."

"Leave me alone, bastard."

As the door opened to Naruto's apartment, it was clear that something wasn't right. Next to a frowning, unhappy-looking, and plain worn out Naruto, stood a taller man; he was a couple of years older than Naruto in appearance and had blonde hair with red tips, sharp fang-like teeth (much like Kiba's), and deep red eyes. He also had whisker-like features that Naruto still held on his own face. In addition, Kyuubi's voice was deep, but not so much that it didn't suit the body he was occupying. 

"Kit, I just can't let you walk alone, can I?" With a chuckle, Kyuubi slammed the door shut behind them with his foot. He stumbled with Naruto to the sofa and dropped the male down with a thump, hearing a soft giggle from the blonde. Yep, the pain killers were definitely starting to work.

"Kyuuu~" The other sang slightly before letting his head drop onto the sofa, one of his arms falling off the side as he groaned.

Sasuke knew Naruto had left. One of the things Sasuke liked about the house was that you could hear any of the doors opening from any room in the house, and he was slowly beginning to learn the different noises each door made. It served as a means to apprehend his paranoia; he always knew when Naruto was away or not. That being said, Sasuke figured Naruto had left to clear his head after the argument or something of the sort, but something simply wasn't right when he finally got back.

It took him a while to realize what it was and the moment he did, he stood up none-too-happily (not that he had been happy in the first place) and stalked to the living room. He found a giggling Naruto on the sofa and another man (apparently older) standing next to him. Who was this guy? Sasuke had never seen him before. Apparently, Naruto knew him pretty well, though, or so he was acting. He coughed so that his presence would be noticed and surveyed the two with intentionally apparent distaste.

"And who," he said in an even more authoritative voice than usual. "Is this?" His gaze turned to fix on the stranger's face, eyes narrowed suspiciously. This was certainly no Konoha nin, he knew that for certain - not that it was his business. Sasuke didn't care if he was nothing more than an impostor trying to get information out of the blond (was that why he was so drunk? Obviously Naruto had to be drunk). 

At the look on Sasuke's face, Naruto had burst out laughing, hands clutching his sides as he rolled off the sofa and onto the floor, clearly finding something highly amusing. It was probably because Sasuke had walked into the room like an angry wife.

Kyuubi just smirked, having the exact same thought before waving a hand in dismissal. "I'm Naruto's life long partner, and who might you be?" Letting his eyes roam up and down the Uchiha's body. Kyuubi smirked seductively before Naruto harshly kicked him in the leg.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the stranger's answer and darted to Naruto, as if looking for a confirmation. He didn't get one. Instead, Naruto continued laughing (which Sasuke ignored because he got the distinct feeling that he was laughing at him) and sent the man a comment that might have been a joke and might not have been. Overall, it was entirely unhelpful except to strengthen the suspicion of Sasuke's that the two of them were exceedingly close somehow.

"Shut up 'life partner,'" Naruto teased, stumbling to his feet and latching onto the other with his arms, unable to hold himself up. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, ya know, that bad ass that left Konoha a few years ago." Grinning at his little game, Naruto pressed his face into Kyuubi's shoulder before stumbling away, hoping to reach the kitchen unharmed.

"Ahhhh, I think I remember that name," Kyuubi played along, sitting on the counter and watching Naruto struggle. "Pretty face. It's shame it left for so long."

"A name would help," Sasuke had ignored the man's comment, snapping as the two headed off for the kitchen. Sasuke's temper flared just a bit at the stranger's comment, but it died down and he followed the two into the kitchen, passing Naruto, who was most definitely drunk.

"You're no Konoha shinobi," Sasuke stated. Well the guy was none that he had seen and, as he had lived in the village for thirteen years of his life and had read many dossiers at Sound, he figured he should know.

"What makes you so sure I'm not a Konoha ninja, Uchiha" Kyuubi teased, his red eyes narrowing slightly before he walked over to Naruto, helping the blonde out of his misery and pouring him a cold drink. Naruto wasn't going to stay conscious for much longer; he had already lasted longer than any of the doctors thought he could have, and his blue eyes were starting to fade into a gray color due to his exhaustion. Unfortunately, that meant that he didn't care to keep up the teasing of his crush.

"Sasuke, Kyuubi. Kyuubi, Sasuke," Naruto waved between the two of them before stumbling over to a chair and sitting down, gulping at his drink. He ended up with most of it on the floor.

"Aw Kit, look at the mess you've made," Kyuubi lightly scolded before glancing to Sasuke for his reaction. "You've been gone from Kit's life far too long to even understand what he's been through, Uchiha, but I'll tell you this: I've become rather attached to this moron over the years, and I know things that would make your stomach churn, so watch out."

Sasuke's eyes widened from the irritated slits they had been moments before Naruto's announcement, and fell on Kyuubi, suddenly hesitant.

Kyuubi.

That was the nine-tailed beast standing before him in human form. A part of him was battling with the fact that this was the very same beast that attacked the village so long ago. Sasuke couldn't remember it, but Itachi could. He never told Sasuke stories, but the look on his face when he – or when anyone who remembered, in fact – mentioned it...

Then there was the threat Kyuubi wasn't even trying to conceal. His eyes darted quickly to Naruto when he mentioned 'what he's been through', the slightest hint of worry (or maybe it was loss) in them. By the time his eyes reached Kyuubi again, only a split second later, however, the look was gone and replaced by something wary. Amazing how quickly that arrogance faded when he was faced with an enemy like this - and, now, 'enemy' was all he saw Kyuubi as. In the end, he wasn't sure what could be said in response to this, so he simply nodded and changed the subject.

"How did you... split?" His voice was no longer demanding, no longer expecting an answer simply because he was Sasuke Uchiha. The fact of the matter was that he wasn't sure how to handle the situation, so he took, almost subconsciously, to handling it with extreme caution. So for a change, the bastard was actually silent; Kyuubi had to scoff at the look of hesitance on the Uchiha's face. Without his Chakra, Sasuke was defenseless against even a child. Even if he did have his Chakra to rely on, the male obviously knew he couldn't defeat Kyuubi (had the fox demon been in the mood for a fight). Although… Kyuubi did take pity on the child.

Being in Naruto's body for so long, Kyuubi had picked up some habits, and dare he say it, he had also begun to think like the loud mouth blonde. Sasuke really was attractive, in a bad ass 'I want to break you and make you happy' kind of way. Putting the Uchiha out of his misery, Kyuubi sighed. "Tsunade, Great Gal she is. Turns out my power was too much for any ninja to stand for their whole life, but Naruto had coped as long as he could. Although he'll still feed on my power – as we're linked for life – he won't have to put up with me trying to break out from under his skin all at once. In return for being released, I've signed a peace treaty." At this, Kyuubi made a sour face. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill someone who pisses me off."

At the loud thud behind him, Kyuubi's eyebrows furrowed. He turned to see Naruto had passed out against the table. "Ah Kit, really?"

Sasuke remained silent, soaking in all the information and what this would mean (especially since Kyuubi seemed to have it out for him, specifically), until he heard a thud. His eyes darted back to Naruto, unusually jumpy now that he was in the presence of a huge nine-tailed beast. When he realized that all of the alcohol, or whatever the hell it was Naruto had in his system, had made the blond pass out, he promptly rolled his eyes and muttered a soft, "Moron."

"I'll take him to his room," Sasuke announced to Kyuubi, just so he knew that he wasn't approaching Naruto to hurt him in his unconscious state. That would be pointless. Kyuubi could still stop him from escaping, as well as the rest of Konoha, and he was little use with his chakra sealed the way it was. The first mildly difficult opponent would kill him in a heartbeat. Really, hurting him at that point was beyond useless.

He wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him towards his room with an unusual ease for someone who hadn't been allowed to train in, what, a week? Most of that time had been spent laying in a hospital bed, too.

Although Kyuubi allowed the Uchiha to touch his Naruto – yes, his Naruto (after all he had been stuck in the body long enough to have some sort of claim to it) – the nine tailed beast still kept a close red eye on the Uchiha. By no means did he think that the male was so much of an idiot that he would try anything on the blonde, but should said blonde wake up… well he was enough of an idiot to try something on the Uchiha in his half asleep state. Kyuubi followed, padding after the Uchiha and Naruto, watching as the blonde was laid on the bed.

"He should have his full strength back tomorrow," Kyuubi muttered, shrugging his shoulders. "So it looks like you'll have to put up with me until then." Grinning, Kyuubi showed off his clean and sharp pearly whites, hoping that they would frighten, and perhaps arouse the other. After all, it had been a while since he had been allowed to flirt and fornicate openly.


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke frowned as he watched Kyuubi eye him putting Naruto on the bed. He wondered just why it was that he felt the need to stare over his shoulder exactly. 

It wasn't like he was going to pull something with him right there... or at all. He had already decided he had no chance of escape - not to mention the unlikelihood of survival should he attempt. However, he didn't ask, too hesitant to talk to the beast in case he said the wrong thing. Unfortunately for him, the beast talked to him first (and he had figured it wouldn't be smart to ignore him). 

Instead, the noirette stared at him, expression wary once more (not that the teeth scared him or aroused him).

Those fangs had honestly reminded him of Suigetsu, which destroyed any effect they might have originally had on him.

Then his eyes narrowed because, after having put up with all of the girls in his life, he could spot flirting from a mile away. Even though this could have been something different, it felt suspiciously like flirting; and he certainly wasn't as accustomed to it coming from men as he was when it came from women.

For some reason, when flirting came from a man, it had always made his skin crawl. He didn't really want to think about why right then, so he brushed it off. "Looks that way," he muttered with a hint of suspicion in his voice before he turned away. "What's for lunch?"

"What ever you choose to make," Kyuubi replied, jumping over the back of the sofa and landing on it gracefully. Unfortunately, that grace was ruined by the amount of dust that had risen into the air, effectively choking the nine-tailed fox for a few moments until it settled again. "I don't do the whole cooking you a meal kind of thing that Naruto does. I'd much rather go out and hunt for my dinner. Blood really is refreshing you know." Kyuubi had added the last part as an after thought. The beast didn't know what the Uchiha had done while he was away from the village, but if he was as wicked as people thought, surely he knew the joys of fresh blood.

Letting out a purr, in response to the thought of Sasuke in the moonlight covered in blood, Kyuubi closed his eyes. A pervert like grin appeared on his face before his eyes snapped open on Sasuke, eyebrows arching. "But I suppose if you've yet to find out about any carnal pleasures, it would be the last one on your list."

Sasuke, again, felt that creeping suspicion that Kyuubi was hitting on him, and that grin on Kyuubi's face was not at all reassuring him that he was just being paranoid or something. In fact, it was only strengthening his theory. Sasuke was again feeling rather uncomfortable, a feeling that he didn't get with girls. He could ignore girls, roll his eyes, and brush it off as nothing. He hadn't quite mastered that art when it came to men, and he was starting to doubt he ever would. Nevertheless, he tried to attribute the slight red creeping up the back of his neck (he had to spend a moment or two pushing it back down) to the fact that this was the nine-tailed fox; he was merely surprised by the demon's suggestive (and slightly provocative) actions.

"I suppose," he said cautiously, suddenly not interested in lunch. His stomach was twisting just slightly and he decided to attribute it to nausea. There was no need to eat when you felt like vomiting. "Then again, what would you know?" Only as much as Naruto knew and, frankly, that wasn't much (or so Sasuke continued to tell himself). The thirteen-year-old Sasuke that Naruto knew simply was not him, anymore.

"I'm not as useless as you seem to think, pet~" Kyuubi sung out in a singsong voice, lifting up one of his legs (the other was still on the floor). Kyuubi settled in the corner of the sofa, eyes trained on Sasuke. Having his own body again was a bit weird; he could sense things a lot stronger now that Naruto wasn't there to dull him, which was both good and bad.

Sniffing at the air, Kyuubi shuddered before licking his lips. He had caught a delicious scent. A grin emerged on his face and spread, his eyebrows arching in amusement.

"I know from your scent that you're confused. A virgin in respects of sex, but not of self pleasure~." Rolling his wrist in the air, Kyuubi licked over his sharp teeth, eyes looking the Uchiha up and down. He was clearly enjoying what he was seeing, which was actually a rather on-edge-looking Sasuke, who just seemed to be sparking that old nerve in the demon's body. Hell, it was way past his mating date so he was bound to want to rut with someone as soon as he got out of Naruto's body. Although, to be fair, he had expected to be straight back in Naruto's body if caught onto his perverted thoughts.

Sasuke found himself entirely unsure how to handle this. Men before had hit him on before, sure, but they were strangers. Besides, he had always declined them rather rudely once they started to get to him and had the pleasure of never seeing them again. This was someone he would be seeing often, or so he got the feeling, and it wasn't someone he was keen on making enemies with. He couldn't just tell him to piss off and leave. Hell, he wasn't even allowed to leave without an escort… and that escort was currently passed out in the other room.

After a lone moment of standing there, trying to look more confident than he felt, he said simply, "I'm going to make a sandwich," and headed for the kitchen to do just that. He still didn't feel much like eating, but it was a convenient excuse to leave the room. Besides, how hard could a sandwich be for his still-twisting stomach to take? Of course, there was still the fact that Kyuubi could easily follow him, but he could always hope.

Kyuubi watched with interest as the Uchiha stalked off to the kitchen. Because of Naruto's apartment (he hadn't changed it since he was 13), Kyuubi should have been able to see the Uchiha through the top of the cabinets. Unfortunately for the demon, Iruka had tried to lighten the mood in the room with plants (sadly he was clever enough not to buy the ones that needed watering everyday) over the years. Therefore, a big cactus blocked Kyuubi's view.

Growling slightly and rolling his eyes, Kyuubi pushed himself from the sofa, walking over to the Uchiha and watching him from behind. Now, Kyuubi being a demon and all was great at hiding his presence, but in this case he really didn't want to. If anything, he craved the fact that both himself and Sasuke knew he was making himself obvious.

"Well, pet, carnal pleasures aren't anything to be ashamed of," Kyuubi teased, a toothy grin on his face. "I lived inside of Naruto's hormonal body all the way through puberty, I know what kind of dirty thoughts teenagers have, and you seem way over due for a bit of action. I'd be more than happy to… assist, shall we say."

 

Sasuke had only just pulled out the bread for his sandwich when he felt more than heard Kyuubi behind him again, watching him, and he felt a rather irrational amount of irritation growing inside of him. It wasn't like Kyuubi hadn't known that he was only trying to get away from him. Fortunately, he had proven himself not near as dense as Naruto in the past. Unfortunately, he was proving himself twice as annoying; and as he continued talking, Sasuke decided it was definitely three times as annoying. However, he was temporarily distracted from sandwich making and instead placed both his hands on the counter and hung his head. He reminded himself how stupid of an idea it was to attack him. "I think not," he muttered through gritted teeth. Just the mere thought made him nauseous again.

Naturally, that explained the twisting in his stomach, but it certainly did not explain the slightly stranger feeling a bit lower than his stomach. Because it was certainly not him getting just the slightest bit turned on by the thoughts now officially roaming his head. That simply could not be it.

Kyuubi could sense the change in the air, but he could also sense Sasuke's posture. The demon shuddered. It had been so long since he was able to make someone feel like that in his own body. Sure, he had been the helping hand behind getting Naruto and Sakura in bed together, but he had always preferred getting males to admit that they wanted him. The pheromones coming off the ninja were intoxicating to him.

Licking his lips, Kyuubi wasn't sure if he should make a move or not. Sure he could sense that Sasuke was slightly aroused and confused, and he was loving the expression, but he also loved playing with his food before he ate it. Although lust was nagging at him, he wasn't about to succumb unless Sasuke truly wanted him.

"You should be careful, Sasuke," Kyuubi let the name roll off his tongue, a slight purr in his voice. "Bend over like that again and I might not be able to resist ravishing you"

Leaving the Uchiha to the kitchen, Kyuubi decided he would curl up with Naruto for a while, relishing in the silence between them.


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto woke with a heavy feeling on his stomach. It was only as he looked down he noticed a golden fox curled over where his vessel mark use to be. Smiling with a hint of pain (for now he was alone and his body seemed too big and different), Naruto nudged the fox slightly with his hand, petting the demon's head as it slowly woke up. 

"Hey, get your fat body off of me, I need a piss." The fox seemed to roll its eyes before jumping onto the floor, changing to his human form in the process. Sure, most of his chakra had been blocked, but only enough to prevent him from escaping and killing a whole lot of people. 

"Really Kit, you used to be so kind to me," Kyuubi teased, running a hand through his wild hair as red eyes locked onto blue. 

"I never used to have to move you if I wanted to piss!" Naruto joked back before going in the joint bathroom. Strangely, while he stood there, penis in hand, he got an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Having someone with you no matter what for 20 odd years of your life had really got to his head. 

As if sensing Naruto's anguish Kyuubi walked in after the male, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders. He rested his head against the back of Naruto's, to give the male a bit of privacy. Not that he hadn't seen Naruto with his cock in his hand before… 

"Did ya miss me, kit?" Kyuubi had asked, with a certain amount of seriousness in his voice, something that was almost scary for Naruto to hear. "…yeah." He had admitted softly before finishing and washing his hands, reluctantly letting Kyuubi detach from him. 

"Hey Kyuu, you didn't kill the Bastard last night did ya?" Naruto wondered out load, watching as a wide grin spread over the handsome demon's face. 

"Not killed, just stunned~" Rolling his eyes, Naruto opened the door to his room, peaking his head around the corner, hoping that it was as clean as he left it when he'd passed out yesterday. 

No blood on the walls, so far so good. 

"Sasuke?" He called out softly. 

Said Uchiha was busy fixing himself the sandwich he hadn't eaten the day before when he heard a soft voice calling his name. For a moment, his stomach clenched, thinking that it must be Kyuubi up to something again and... well… he wasn't really looking forward to the demon's next attempt to get to him. Obviously that had to be what that thing earlier was. He wasn't actually trying to get in his pants, he was just trying to get under his skin (something in the back of his mind told him to believe whatever made him happy at that moment and Sasuke didn't much appreciate the sarcasm). 

However, he soon realized that that voice wasn't Kyuubi's at all - it wasn't deep enough, too scratchy. It was a voice Sasuke knew quite well by that point in his life and he couldn't help the bit of relief that took over when he realized he wasn't alone anymore. 

If anyone could keep Kyuubi under control, it was Naruto (he almost slapped himself for the thought). Needless-to-say, his sudden enthusiasm to see him was perfectly understandable. He just wanted to make sure this wasn't some form of a trick. 

"You're up?" Sasuke asked as he walked a bit quickly to the hall, eyes falling on Naruto. He tried to tell himself that there was no way Kyuubi could fake Naruto's mannerisms so perfectly, but, of course, he had been with the blond twenty-four seven since a few hours after birth of said blonde. If anyone had a shot at mimicking Naruto, it was the demon. Not that it mattered. 

Sasuke was clearly just being paranoid. "I hope you're not going to pass out again. You're heavy and I don't feel like carrying you again." 

"Oh please!" Kyuubi had just about yelled out, walking up behind Naruto and effectively pushing him away from hiding behind the wood of the door – he must have still been feeling vulnerable after the separation. Kyuubi folded his arms over his chest, looking fully unimpressed. 

"The Uchiha couldn't wait to get his hands on you, rushed to your body before I could get there. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he got a boner last night thinking about your defenseless body." Now Kyuubi wasn't used to being nice, or even pleasant, so this was the norm for him. That didn't mean that Naruto couldn't tell him off. 

Sasuke shot a menacing look in Kyuubi's direction the moment he walked into the room, eyes narrowing. He thought about pointing out how long it had taken before Kyuubi began hitting on him after Naruto had passed out, but he bit his tongue on that one. For some reason, he didn't really want Naruto to know about any of that. I mean, he would probably find out, anyway. He didn't think Kyuubi had any reason to hide it from the blond, but he still didn't want to tell him. 

So, instead, he stood there silently until Naruto screeched his name in... embarrassment? Sasuke guessed that was it, but he couldn't place his finger on it exactly and decided to brush it off. 

"Kyuubi!" Naruto scolded, a small tint on his face, assuming the teasing was meant for him. Many a night Naruto had thought of something similar, about how they had first kissed and what Sasuke's lips would be like now he was older. Sadly, Kyuubi could see his dreams, and it had been brought up on many occasions to get a rise out of him. 

Sasuke didn't like the idea that he didn't know Naruto as well as he used to (he used to be able to decipher almost everything that crossed his face, but now he was finding it difficult) but he supposed it was the price he paid. Besides, he told himself, it was no great loss. He would be leaving soon. 

"Shaddup Naruto," Kyuubi snapped back. "You're mine, dammit, and he'll have to bloody well fight to get his hands on you again!" Now Kyuubi was snarling, a feral look in his eyes. That was until Naruto's laughter broke through the room. 

"Really?" He chuckled, thumping Kyuubi in the chest and rolling his eyes. "Sasuke has a bunch of girls after him all the time, why would he want me? Neh Sasuke?" Naruto's blue eyes turned to the dark ones, a slight look of pain on his face, but it was yet to be decided if that was from heartbreak or pain from the procedure that had taken place only yesterday. 

Then Sasuke realized that maybe it did matter that he couldn't read Naruto's facial expressions any more, because he had no idea what to say in response to Naruto's question. He didn't want the girls, and they had no effect on anything to do with Naruto. However, he didn't want to contradict him and make it look like he was saying he was interested in Naruto (he got the feeling that that wouldn't end well). 

Naruto was such a spazz that he would probably faint again and wake up forever creeped out by the mere thought of Sasuke. Therefore, he stared at him for a long moment, silent. Finally, he shrugged and said, "You of all people should know how much I hate those girls." 

"See?" Kyuubi had snapped back, clearly in a bad mood. 

"He wants you all to himself, and damn it, I'm not letting that happen. If he gets a bit of your ass I get a bit of his!" Naruto really thumped Kyuubi this time, making the demon's back hit the wall as he sent a shocked and interested look Naruto's way. 

"Damn it Kyuubi, why are you perving all of the time?" 

Oh. So Naruto wasn't bothered that Kyuubi was perving over another male, just bothered that he was perving in the first place. Well, Kyuubi could work with that. 

"Just because you haven't made a move on that ass doesn't mean every other bloke in Konoha has to suffer for it." Yes, Sasuke was still in the room, but if he hadn't already picked up on Kyuubi's hopeless flirting, he was about to get the shock of his life. 

The spark in Naruto's eyes meant there was a full-blown argument going to happen, and Kyuubi couldn't wait for it. 

It seemed as if Sasuke never knew what to do when Kyuubi was around and definitely not when he was saying things like this (and not at all bothering to hide it from him). It was unbelievably uncomfortable and Sasuke couldn't help but to be a bit grateful when Naruto opened his mouth to fuss at him; which was really just saying how uncomfortable it really was because Sasuke usually hated it when Naruto opened his mouth. 

"He's not some fucking possession!" Naruto had yelled out, his fist flying to Kyuubi's face, the demon easily avoiding it, letting the blonde lodge his fist in the wall instead. 

Then Naruto charged, and Sasuke immediately took a step forward, intending to stop him. Then he wondered why he gave a damn what the blond did, anyway, and let him go for it if he wanted. Besides, Sasuke was a bit too surprised to bother with it - was Naruto really attacking Kyuubi over what he had said? 

"Baby, you've got it wrong. If I wanna mate, I can't just do it with anyone, else I'd be laying Tsunade if that were the case! Got a thing for oldies, you see." 

Another fist heading his way, and Kyuubi caught this one. 

"I want you and your toy boy, so I don't know why you're fighting it. I'm going to have you!" 

What Kyuubi couldn't avoid, however, was the kick aimed between his legs. After letting out a girlish scream, the demon doubled over, holding himself. "F-Fuck!" 

Sasuke wasn't at all sure what to do here. 

Deciding to ponder over why Naruto should care what Kyuubi said or thought of him later, he stepped forward and placed a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder, a way of saying 'that's enough.' "Let it go," he muttered, deciding that now was not a good time to tack on 'moron' to the end of that sentence. "Before you get hurt." 

Sure, Kyuubi was doubled over in pain right now, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be back on his feet soon enough, and probably with a vengeance. Although thankfully, he probably wasn't eager to get in to anyone's pants any time soon. 

"Can't keep his bloody hands off you!" Kyuubi snapped at seeing Sasuke touch Naruto. There he was hands covering himself as he tried to dull the pain with some healing chakra while the two of them played all lovey dovey. Clenching his teeth, red eyes sought out blue ones – ones that were telling him that he had over stepped the mark a while ago. Well fuck it, if he couldn't put his body to good use here he would go somewhere else. 

Snarling, Kyuubi stood to his feet, no longer feeling the pain and ready to head out. That didn't mean he wasn't about to show Naruto what happened when he messed with a demon. 

Sasuke, again, shot a glare at Kyuubi the next time he opened his mouth, insisting how Sasuke clearly couldn't keep his hands off of Naruto, just because he was trying to keep him from getting killed. Then he saw some sort of resolve flash in the demon's eye, and he was convinced Naruto was going to die the moment that hand gripped the blonde hair. 

The thought immediately made his hand jerk for the nearest plausible weapon (a ball point pen - ten pounds of pressure in the right spot could cause him to bleed out in twenty seconds). Of course, Sasuke had failed to consider that this wasn't a human. Even though Naruto would probably be dead before he had a chance to kill the bastard, he wasn't thinking about that. He was concentrated on attacking the demon. 

Yanking Naruto by his hair, Kyuuibi meshed their lips together, teeth nipping at skin, making them bleed. 

Then Sasuke realized what was actually going on, and the pen dropped from his hand. Kyuubi was kissing Naruto, and definitely not very gently. The thought made something rather ugly twist in Sasuke's stomach, not quite the same feeling he got the day before with Kyuubi. This was the same feeling he got whenever someone would mention Itachi. That wasn't nausea, and he wouldn't try to pass it off as such, but rather anger. 

Pulling Naruto's head back just as harshly, Kyuubi seemed to tower over the blonde-haired male before claws released their grip. "If you know what's good for you, you'll have an apology and some dinner ready by the time I get back, Kit." 

Naruto watched in shock as Kyuubi left the apartment, before yelling after the demon to shut the hell up; not that it mattered, since he was long gone now. 

Wiping the blood from his mouth Naruto cursed. "What the hell, stupid hormonal demon." Naruto stomped around for a bit before slumping on the sofa, blue eyes looking up to Sasuke. 

"I don't know Sasuke, do you think he was serious about the whole… what did he say… mating? I know he's an animal and stuff but it must be a lie to want the both of us, neh?" 

Before he could react to it, though, Kyuubi was leaving, and Naruto was looking shocked with a bleeding lip. The moment he snapped out of it, he shouted something about shutting up and started talking to Sasuke, who was still angry without fully realizing why. "He's serious," he muttered without a single doubt in his mind. Least, he had seemed pretty damn serious the day before in the kitchen. 

"Pervert probably wants a threesome or something screwy like that... Although, trying to talk me into screwing you is the most misled way to do it... Moron..." At least, he assumed that was what all of that was about how he couldn't keep his hands to himself. 

Kyuubi was trying to get to one of them, and he could only assume it was him because... well, because Sasuke thoroughly believed the world revolved around him. 

"I already knew he wanted to screw me. Having the guy in your head for most of your life means you kind of get used to that idea. However, I've never heard him flirt with anyone else before. Well, I have, but only when he's done it to help me out… though, he seemed really serious with you..." Naruto rubbed his forehead before sighing and letting his shoulders drop, looking up to Sasuke with faded blue eyes. "Well, never mind that, Kyuubi will do what he wants to, he's just that kind of guy." Standing up from where he had been sitting, Naruto walked over to the kitchen, starting to prepare himself some breakfast. 

Now that he had been separated from Kyuubi, it was clear to see he had a lot less energy.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto's words were far from encouraging, that was for sure.

Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones Kyuubi was really intent on screwing - how in the hell was that supposed to make him feel better? That meant more of Kyuubi's focus would be on him and Naruto and not some cute little thing that happened to walk by.

Sasuke watched as Naruto headed for the kitchen before slowly following him, frown plastered on his face.

"Why?" he asked in a rather demanding tone, watching Naruto start at breakfast but not thinking to help him. "Why would he suddenly be interested in me?" There had to be some reason other than 'you're just good-looking,' and if anyone were to have at least a theory, it would be Naruto.

Naruto knew him better than anyone else, after all.

It was kind of important to Sasuke, anyway. If the demon was going to keep up his behaviour, Sasuke believed he deserved at least to know why, what made him so special to him.

At the question Naruto rubbed the back of his head, looking rather embarrassed.

How should he explain this to Sasuke?

'Oh hey yeah I've been crushing on you since we were kids and he just kinda picked it up?'

'Oh well funny story, he watched all my wet dreams'.

Naruto couldn't say any of those, but he wanted to tell the truth, just because he had always said to himself if Sasuke had asked him, or asked something along the lines of Naruto having a crush on Sasuke, he would admit to it.

So here goes.

"Well... I suppose it's my fault" Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto looked over to Sasuke, a small tint on his face.

"You know, having to focus on getting you back since I was 13... Well, you were the main person in my teenage life, despite the fact I never got to see you. Because you were so... so important, I started to harbour romantic feelings for you. Kyuubi being locked up in my head saw you in a different light. He saw you how I saw you, and then he fell in love with you, just like I did"

With a small nervous laugh at the end, Naruto turned back to what he had been doing "I know it's fucking stupid, but hey, I never said it would make sense"

Sasuke was silent through the explanation, paying more attention to Naruto's facial expressions and body languages more than he thought he ever had before, as if sensing that this was important. And he suddenly realized why it was important the moment Naruto said the phrase 'romantic feelings,' and something inside of him started twisting and turning.

It was similar to the feeling he had gotten in the kitchen with Kyuubi the day before, but this was more pleasant.

This wasn't filled to the brim with apprehension.

This was not to say that Sasuke knew how to respond.

A small part of him was almost convinced that the blond was lying, but he couldn't imagine why he would so he ignored it.

Sasuke was torn between approaching the blond, doing... Something (he wasn't even sure what) and just leaving, heading for his room to think. In the end, of course, because Sasuke was Sasuke, he muttered a simple, "I see," and continued to stand there. He neither left, nor took a step closer to Naruto, mostly because he wasn't sure what Naruto was expecting out of him. Had he just been informing him of the situation, or was he expecting Sasuke to react?

To insist that he did or didn't return the feelings or...

It struck him then that, if this had been Sakura, he would have left, but he brushed it off like he did most realizations that he didn't like.

The reaction, or more like lack of reaction, from Sasuke had put Naruto on edge, as if he were expecting the Uchiha to try and kill him at any moment - although that would have been expected.

Okay, so he hadn't expected the ninja to run into his arms and proclaim his undying love, but like wise he hadn't expected Sasuke to act like he didn't care.

Or like it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Naruto had always considered the two of them to have a special bond, well he had at least expected to be yelled at - but he supposed after all of Sasuke's time away their friendship no longer meant a thing to the raven.

It was heartbreaking.

"...Yeah..." Naruto wasn't going to push the conversation, instead sitting down to eat; he was used to unrequited love, so why did this rejection hurt so much?

It wasn't necessarily that Sasuke didn't care - the fact that he was still there, worrying over how he was supposed to respond, proved that. That was more caring than he gave most people. It was just that... Well, he was still worrying over how to respond.

If this were anyone else, probably, he would have walked out, but somehow, even though Sasuke continuously told himself otherwise, this wasn't just anyone.

Besides, how could he just walk out when a part of him, no matter how small, wanted to hug him right then?

Slowly, he took a plate and moved to sit with Naruto, which he wasn't sure was the brightest of ideas, but he did it, anyway.

"When... Did it start?" he asked slowly, not sure if he really wanted to press the subject, but he had to say something. There was no point in staying if they were just going to sit in awkward silence.

"While I was gone?"

"Yes? No? I don't know how to answer that Sasuke… At the time, when you were still here, the obsession I had with you was rivalry, and then somewhere along the way it just… changed." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, looking a lot more depressed that he had previously felt.

"It made me mad that you left, and we had even started to become friends, closer than we were before, and we would talk and train… and you made me a better person, but before I could do anything about it you had gone. To that bloody snake of all people"

Now Naruto was drumming his fingers against the table, head in his free hand, blue eyes staring up to the raven. "But like I said, you don't hafta do nothin' bout it. But if I were you, and didn't want Kyuubi trying to get in my pants, I would leave before the bastard came back. He's more stubborn than me, and I've been chasing after you since I was 10."

Leave.

Sasuke couldn't just leave.

He was on house arrest - Naruto had to go with him, and he was reasonably sure that Naruto wasn't about go anywhere with him right now. Not after Sasuke's unspoken rejection. The most he could do was head to a separate room, and Kyuubi would find him easily enough.

Quite frankly, Sasuke didn't really know what to expect when that happened.

Kyuubi had proven himself to be rather unpredictable - or maybe Sasuke just didn't know him well enough.

Still, Sasuke decided this was probably Naruto's way of telling him to leave him to be embarrassed in peace or something, so he nodded and headed for his room.

Which might not have been the best idea, placing himself in a room with a bed while trying to avoid someone who was trying to get him in bed (although Sasuke got the feeling Kyuubi wouldn't really care about the 'where,') but at least he could lock the door.

Which he did.

In all honesty Naruto wasn't even sure why Sasuke had locked his bedroom door, Naruto had been living in this house his whole life, so that thing was bound to be rusted, not to mention the fact that Kyuubi wasn't just a ninja, he was also a demon.

Heck, a normal child could probably pick the lock or at least kick down the door, why did Sasuke honestly believe that it would stop a ninja demon from entering the room?

Naruto just shook his head, feeling alone with his thoughts for a change…

He couldn't stand it much longer.

It was a few hours until Kyuubi had returned to Naruto's living area, he had ended up hunting some rabbits and having raw flesh for the first time in years, it was nice, but it just wasn't the same.

While he was away locked in Naruto's body, the world had changed. Creatures didn't fear him as much any more, and with most of chakra blocked off until Naruto needed it, he just felt obsolete.

This was generally not a good feeling for a demon, as they tend to get mad when things don't go their way.

Opening the door to the apartment, Kyuubi's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, a sense of adrenaline kicked into his system. Kyuubi adored the darkness. It gave him an advantage no matter what level his chakra was at. "Naruto" His voice carried through the room, a slight echo in the air.

"Kyuubi?"

"What are you doing in the dark kit?" Kyuubi had focused on the blonde who seemed to be huddled on the sofa, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the vulnerable looking blonde, knowing that Sasuke could hear them from his room (he could feel the Uchiha's presence).

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For you"

Sasuke frowned when he heard the door open and frowned even more when he heard Kyuubi's voice.

Oh, lord.

Naturally, he knew locking the door would do no good - hell, he wasn't an idiot. It was more pointed than anything, which was why he suddenly became tense at hearing the voice. He didn't want to have to put up with another of the demon's attempts to get in his pants, because those were simply awkward.

Still, he didn't particularly want him trying to get into Naruto's either (even he wasn't sure why, so don't ask) so he slowly unlocked his door and stepped out and down the hallway to join the two.

"You're back," he said, stating the obvious.

Of course, his presence wasn't going to stop the demon's advances, and he knew it, but at least he could help Naruto when the blond said no.

It hadn't even occurred to him that Naruto might not reject Kyuubi - after all, who would want to be mauled by a demon in bed?

Kyuubi had been about to press a kiss to Naruto's lips, but stopped as his red eyes glanced over to where the light was peering through the door, straight at Sasuke. Rubbing his thumb over Naruto's cheek, Kyuubi smirked, his teeth glinting in the soft light. "I am back." Kyuubi let his shoulders drop, before continuing to lean forwards, his eyes trained on Sasuke as his lips met Naruto's, in a soft gentle kiss.

He wasn't as bad as people made him out to be... Or he made himself out to be.

Sasuke couldn't help but to feel something very ugly churning inside as he watched the demon kiss the blond, and he got the odd feeling that he was doing it specifically to annoy Sasuke. And Naruto wasn't pushing him away.

That was the worst part.

Sasuke thought that Naruto was with him in wanting Kyuubi to leave them alone about this.

Now suddenly it was just him?

Yet again, Sasuke found himself alone, and for once, he didn't really like it.

Pulling back, Kyuubi pressed another kiss to Naruto's forehead in a loving manner before wrapping his arms around him and picking him up. "He's suffering from withdrawal symptoms, I shouldn't have left him for so long" the demon growled before walking over to Sasuke, the blonde in his arms, before walking past him and into Sasuke's room, laying Naruto on the bed and brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"He needs to feel surrounded. You'll have to assist me"

In such a state of irritation, Sasuke considered telling Kyuubi that he had no intentions of assisting the son of a bitch with much of anything, but he ended up simply nodding and following after him. They were in Sasuke's room, anyway. How was he supposed to avoid them now? (Most people would just head to another room, but Sasuke was too used to locking himself in his room when he wanted to be alone.) "And how exactly do we make him 'feel surrounded?'" Sasuke asked, not exactly pulling off the snide tone he had intended to.

Kyuubi glanced over his shoulder to Sasuke, arching an eyebrow before standing up and pulling his shirt over his head, letting it drop down to the floor.

"How do you think so?" Kyuubi shook his head, sitting on the side of the bed and motioning with his hand to the blonde who seemed to be huddling in on himself.

"We need to surround him. Wasn't that obvious from we need to make him 'feel surrounded'" Kyuubi rolled his eyes, a grin still on his face. "You want the front or the back?"

Obviously he was talking about which side of Naruto the Uchiha would like to cuddle up to, there was only way to get Naruto out of this depressive state, and that was make him feel loved and surrounded, like he wasn't alone, sure Kyuubi could have done it by himself, but pulling Sasuke into the mixture would make the whole experience a lot more enjoyable, for all of them.

As if Sasuke wasn't irritated enough, Kyuubi had to be a sarcastic little... And to simply assume Sasuke wanted to spend the rest of his night cuddling Naruto?

No.

Just no. He could feel as un-surrounded as he wanted; Sasuke was not going to do this. And was it really necessary for him to take off his shirt?

No.

This situation was simply too much for Sasuke after everything else that had happened that day and the day before and...

Naruto looked absolutely pathetic.

Really, he did, and, in the end, Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved forward, muttering something about 'as long as he stops looking so damned pathetic.'

"I'm not taking off my shirt," he added as he placed a hand on Naruto's back, shooting Kyuubi an accusatory glare, as if implying that he was only asking Sasuke to help so he could see his chest.

"I'll take the back." The last thing he needed was to actually see Naruto throughout this... Whatever you wanted to call it (Sasuke refused to refer to it as a 'cuddle session,' even in the safety of his mind.)

Besides, he would have to put up with Kyuubi's looks, anyway, and he was sure those were going to be far from pleasant. He could already see the smug look he was sure to throw him any second now and it certainly didn't want to make him stay anymore, but... Seeing Naruto looking like a scared puppy or something was just annoying. And that was that.

Not even Kyuubi could be more annoying than this.

"I never said you had to get undressed" Kyuubi had pointed out, before laying in front of Naruto and wrapping his arms around the males waist, pulling the male straight, and against him, making sure to brush some blonde hair from his eyes, watching as Naruto let them flutter shut.

"It just helps him, to have the two most important people in his life with him, next to him, as he tries to get over our separation" Kyuubi shrugged, looking over Naruto's shoulder to the Uchiha.

"You really don't know huh, he's been worrying about you for as long as he knew you, he knows what it is like to be alone, but where as he was abandoned, you had people always looking out for you. Pity or not, you had more than him, and he was still worried that you were unhappy."

Kyuubi reached out with his hand, letting his fingertips brush over Sasuke's cheek, his eyes narrowing as his chakra flickered out over the pale skin.

Not enough to harm him, but enough for the child (for he was in comparison to Kyuubi's age) to feel the sensation. "He was so happy when he found you."

This time Kyuubi let his nail slip along the male's cheek, leaving a bump behind from the pressure against his skin. "And you fucked up big time didn't you... but enough of that, we shall wait till the morning before we discuss your actions"

Kyuubi then pulled his hand back, shutting his eyes as his forehead rested against Naruto's, effectively cutting off the conversation.

His hand shot up immediately to grab Kyuubi's wrist when he felt a small shock of chakra, though he made no move to pull it away.

A warning.

The grip tightened and Sasuke glared as he felt a nail sliding down his cheek, but he let go the moment Kyuubi pulled his hand back. Furious or not, he let him go. It was a bluff, anyway - as if he would actually attack the jackass.

Slowly, he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, probably a bit tighter than necessary. He was angry, after all.

That moron talking as if he was oh-so-better than he was... Sasuke was not a child that needed to be scolded. He was back, wasn't he?

Willingly or not, he was back and he hadn't run (yet) and the last thing he wanted was that son of a bitch 'discussing his actions.' He wasn't his mother, or his father. He wasn't Kakashi or Naruto...

Who was he to scold him?

But now was not the time to tell him to fuck off, no matter how badly he wanted to, so he kept quiet and tried to focus on Naruto.

Tried being the keyword here.

His head wouldn't stop working, wouldn't stop reminding him how much of an asshole Kyuubi was.

But at least he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on tumblr maybe? http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 6

When Naruto awoke he was startled to feel arms around his waist.

Looking over his shoulder, the blond was even more shocked to have seen Sasuke as the one behind him. In all honesty he had thought that it would have been Kyuubi behind him… Speaking of the demon, he wondered just where the heck he was.

"Over here kit" had come a mumble, and Naruto's blue eyes blinked over to the corner of the room, watching as Kyuubi put a finger to his lips. "He's been sleeping like that all morning kit, hasn't moved away from your side, seems like the best bit of a sleep he's had in a while"

Finally Naruto managed to look at the peace on the Uchiha's face, he really did look at peace, and Naruto was happy that the Uchiha would feel that way around him, even if it was while the both of them were asleep.

"Feeling better kit?" Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts, and blue eyes blinked up to red.

"Yeah... I feel less weird than I did yesterday... did you stay all night as well?" Now neither of them was trying to keep their voices low, and Naruto had even turned to wrap his arms around Sasuke as Kyuubi moved to stay in his eye line.

"Well, I got up to piss, but other than that yeah" Chuckling, Naruto rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out playfully to the demon. .

Sasuke heard noise of talking.

That was the first thing he realized, and he didn't really like it. He grunted softly and pulled the warm something beside him even closer. He was too tired to worry about what that something might be - hell, it could be a bear for all he cared.

It hadn't attacked him yet, so it was didn't matter.

What mattered was that he was warm and comfortable and something wouldn't be quiet so he could enjoy it.

It took him a while to realize that it was actually two something's and one of those something's was the very something he was holding onto. He frowned and, out of spite, released the something and rolled over so his back was facing it.

Too late, though. He was awake, and he was someone who, once awake, was just that.

There was no going back to sleep.

So he groaned and sat up, shooting a sleepy glare at the thing he had been holding onto... Naruto?

Wait, what? And, as he looked around the room, he easily pieced together that Kyuubi was the second something...

So why was Naruto in his...?

Oh, yeah.

Sasuke huffed irately at the memory of the previous night and crawled out of bed, eyes training in on Naruto again. After a long moment of deliberation, he took it upon himself to mutter an,

"Are you feeling better?" Not that he had at all been worried. He just didn't really want to have to cuddle anymore (he ignored the fact that, had this been the case, he would have simply flat out asked him if he was better. Technicalities weren't worth his time.)

"Uh... Yeah" Naruto had muttered, rubbing the back of his head and looking up to Sasuke with a somewhat confused and hopeful look. Maybe it was too soon to ask, maybe he should leave it for a little while longer, but there was something nagging at Naruto to ask again, just to make sure.

"So uh... Have you changed your mind about our conversation yesterday?"

It was the fact that Naruto had been so secretive about this conversation that had Kyuubi intrigued.

The demon didn't try and hide it either.

"Oh? Keeping secrets are we?" When blue eyes shot him a look, a look that was so pitiful that Kyuubi couldn't even laugh at it, the demon knew that perhaps he should keep his mouth shut for this one.

Not that it really mattered, Sasuke was going to say whatever he wanted, he was never one to do something just to please others (unless you were talking about the younger Sasuke who would do anything to please his brother).

Sasuke nodded in response, keeping a rather neutral look as he looked at Naruto.

The look on his face… What was that? He used to be able to pinpoint every emotion to cross Naruto's face, to predict nearly every response to one of Sasuke's jabs at him, but now... He didn't have any idea what was going on in the blond's head, and when he finally spoke, Sasuke's expression turned even more neutral than before. He didn't really want to talk about this and the main reason why soon made itself known as Kyuubi felt the need to speak up.

However, what he said caught Sasuke's interest.

Kyuubi didn't know about their conversation.

Naruto hadn't told him, and Sasuke couldn't help but to feel accomplished that he knew something about him that Kyuubi did not.

Even if it was just one conversation.

It was more than he could ever have had before Kyuubi was pulled out of Naruto's body.

But now blue eyes were back on the Uchiha, and Kyuubi could feel the tension in the air between the two of them.

Now this was amusing, he could clearly see Naruto's excitement and nervousness, but he wasn't sure what he was getting from Sasuke at the point in time.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kyuubi stood, leaving the room. He'd leave them to it; Naruto wouldn't do anything interesting without him anyway.

Sasuke couldn't stop the smug expression that took over his features for a brief instant as Kyuubi left.

It was like he had something on the demon, something to bribe him with. It was also like he had something with Naruto, finally, something that was just theirs to know, even if Naruto was likely to tell Kyuubi about it later on.

But now that Kyuubi had left, Sasuke had to actually worry about his response, and he wasn't looking forward to this conversation. He wasted a good few seconds by shutting the door behind the demon, as if to ensure that their conversation would be more private, before he turned back to Naruto.

"I haven't thought about it all too much, honestly," he said softly, though there was something wary in his voice.

As if he was scared of giving Naruto and outright no.

"With the state you were in when Kyuubi got back..." He used that mention as an excuse to change the subject. "You could have come to me if you were that lonely." And then he tried to convince himself that he had not just said something to imply he was worried about Naruto.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto glanced at the Uchiha, moving so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his blue eyes looking back up to Sasuke's.

"Well, the kind of comfort I needed was physical, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by forcing myself on you" The blond shrugged his shoulders, shuffling a little close to the Uchiha, wondering if he could play it smooth.

Well, smooth enough for a loud mouth clumsy blond. "But… I suppose if you're okay with it, I'm kind of lonely now?" His eyes were sparkling, a bright blue, but there was hesitance on his face, bed hair up in all angles, and he was leaning forwards towards Sasuke who had moved closer to the bed, and had sat down nearer the male.

Naruto was sure that Sasuke had kissed many people, Naruto sure had, hell he still vaguely remembered the first kiss himself and Sasuke had shared.

Sasuke pretended that he didn't notice the way his breath hitched inside his chest as he noticed Naruto, his once friend and rival, leaning towards him.

It wasn't so much the leaning that got him. It was the idea of wrapping his arms around him again.

It was bad enough when Naruto was a mess, when Kyuubi was there to mock him and tell him all about the chat he intended to have with him sometime that day, but this was worse. It was the two of them, alone, and Naruto seemed perfectly fine to Sasuke (except for that look of something on his face. Reluctance, possibly? Or hesitation?)

And yet, even though Sasuke suspected Naruto's story to be a bit of a lie, he didn't want him to degrade back to the pathetic lump he had been the previous night. He hated seeing that. So, slowly and awkwardly (for Sasuke, at least,) he moved to sit down closer beside Naruto, unsure of what to do.

Kyuubi had kissed Naruto he remembered, but given the circumstances, he was kind of hoping to avoid that (plus he figured Kyuubi was just taking advantage of the situation.)

Well, he probably would have avoided it anyway, because the thought made his stomach do that twisting thing that it had been doing lately.

I mean, even worse than it already was just from the situation.

Something about it was more intimate than it should have been.

But he ran a hand over Naruto's cheek, anyway, fingers' trailing down his neck just before the arm to which it was attached wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close. He rested his forehead against Naruto's temple and could feel his own breath hitting his cheek as he muttered, "Like this, right?"

"Yeah..." Naruto had muttered back, his eyes slipping so that they were nearly closed, feeling his own breath mingle with Sasuke's.

Being this close to the Uchiha was relaxing yes, but it also stirred other feelings in the blond, ones that he had been trying to suppress for a while. With his hand shaking every so slightly, Naruto let it rest on Sasuke's knee, a flush coming to his cheeks as his fingers brushed against the cloth.

Although his mouth opened to say something, no words escaped, instead he licked his lips. As his hand moved from Sasuke's knee to the raven's cheek, Naruto's blue eyes finally slipped fully shut, his lips closing the small distance between them as he pressed a soft kiss to the others lips, praying that he wouldn't be pushed away.

Sasuke had seen it coming - he had felt the hand trailing up to his cheek, seen Naruto leaning forward, seen his shut eyes, tasted his breath against his own lips. He had known what it was Naruto was doing, and yet he didn't stop it.

Even when Naruto gave him a soft kiss, he didn't stop him. He just sat there and let it happen, stomach twisting worse than before.

As a matter of fact, he didn't seem to respond much at all at first; simply sitting there as if he expected Naruto to pull back and pretend nothing had even happened.

In all honesty, it was just that Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what to do here.

I mean, he had kissed before. He had kissed girls, actually, but kissing a boy couldn't have been that different (a part of him hated that his lips moved against Naruto's then, and it was definitely not to say 'go away,' as if they were curious about how it felt.)

But, god, this was Naruto It was Naruto who had put him in such a deep state of denial that he had been lying to himself for days about the attraction he wasn't supposed to hold. And it was Naruto who was coming pretty damn close to pulling him out of that state of denial (they were kissing, after all.)

But that only ended up lasting for a few seconds before Sasuke pulled away from him, eyes wide, and proceeded to stare as if he had just realized what he had been doing.

"Naruto," he breathed, arm slowly slipping from around his shoulders as if he was intending to stand up and leave.

Which he didn't do. He just sat there, staring.

Needless to say the blond had been thrilled as the kiss was returned, Sasuke's lips moving against his own in a slow teasing motion. It was a sweet kiss, something he hadn't experienced for a long time.

But when the raven pulled away Naruto panicked, eyes shooting open to stare at Sasuke's flickering over the males expression before landing back onto those eyes.

Oh Great, Sasuke was horrified, Naruto really had blown the whole thing, now he would be kicking himself. Taking a breath, Naruto swallowed back the bile threatening to rise in his throat, his Adams apple bobbing as a result.

"Sasuke…" He let the raven's name hang in the air for a few moments before he advanced on the male again.

The lips were so sweet he had to have them.

Running a tanned thumb over the soft skin of a smooth cheek, Naruto smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging manner, leaning forwards into the raven again, pressing their lips together in the hopes that the kiss would last much longer this time.

Sasuke could feel his stomach churning more than ever before now and, lord, did he hate it.

Something had to be wrong here. He had never felt this jittery when kissing a girl (he ignored the nagging in his brain that was giving him the logical explanation to that,) and yet here he was with Naruto of all people and he couldn't get it to stop for the life of him. And it certainly didn't help that Naruto had his hand on his cheek again and was moving forward, and the most Sasuke could convince himself to pull back was by maybe an inch.

It wasn't near enough to stop their lips from connecting again, and Sasuke's reaction was pretty much the same - to sit there, frozen, for a moment or two before his body stopped listening to his brain and he found himself kissing back, mind reeling at his own actions.

Especially when a hand moved to thread through Naruto's hair, albeit hesitantly.

This time Naruto let himself deepen the kiss, parting his lips against Sasuke's and effectively parting the raven's lips at the same time, his tongue flicking out to explore what was as far as he knew untouched territory.

Sure he thought Sasuke had kissed before, but this seemed more intimate, and he doubted that Sasuke had let anyone go quite this far willingly.

For now Naruto was just happy he was getting to kiss the male, he wasn't bothered with moving any further than this, a pleasant feeling starting in his stomach and making it's way through his whole body right to his finger tips, currently cupping the back of Sasuke's head.


	8. Chapter 7

Sasuke couldn't say he was terribly used to this situation. Had he kissed? Yes, but never a boy and never anyone he actually knew.

Any kissing he had done had been outside of the village and meant as nothing more than exploration. He supposed he could probably pass this off as just that - nothing more than curiosity, wanting to know what it was like... 

But chances were he would try not to think about it, or the fact that he enjoyed this a lot more than he had enjoyed kissing those girls. 

However, it all had to end eventually, and that eventually came when he felt something warm and foreign slipping into his mouth - and it really didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. He pulled back a bit suddenly, although certainly not enough for it to be a full rejection (he could still feel their breath mingling,) and muttered a soft, "Stop..."

The muttered was hardly audible to him, and Naruto for a moment thought he should just ignore the mumble and continue ravishing Sasuke's mouth, but he had to stop himself, his adams apple bobbing as his eyes searched over Sasuke's face in question. 

"Didn't you like it?" Naruto had uttered back, his hand cupping Sasuke';s cheek as his thumb slid over the pale skin. "Because... I enjoyed it" with his eyes lidded, Naruto's tongue flicked out over his lips, leaning in so that their lips were pressed together, not enough for a kiss, but enough that every time Naruto opened his mouth Sasuke could feel it. 

"I don't want to stop kissing you Sasuke... but if you really want me to stop it, then I will"

If Sasuke pulled away and asked him to stop, Naruto was going to pull his hair out. Sure, most people would say 'You've waited this long, a little longer won't hurt' but it really, really would hurt him. It wasn't just Naruto's pride on the line, his sanity, and his heart was too. 

Now that he had tasted heaven, he wanted it all. 

Sasuke's mind however was trying to process Narutos question. 

Like it? 

God, had Sasuke liked it. Not even his rather stubbornly in denial mind could deny that.

It wasn't very much like kissing a girl at all, really - the action was the same, but the sensation was different. Naruto's lips weren't the same petal soft lips girls usually had; they were chapped slightly and absent of lip gloss, but a part of him liked that. 

And the way every nerve in his body tingled with...

What, excitement? 

That was different by far from kissing a girl. And yet, he had panicked. The moment he felt that tongue in his mouth, the full reality of the situation hit him. 

This was Naruto and he was in Konoha and he couldn't have ties here, much less a... 

What, boyfriend? 

Person he liked kissing? 

But he had undeniably liked it.

"Naruto," he muttered, feeling his lips brushing the blond's as he did so. 

As if that wasn't a temptation. 

As if he didn't have enough temptations.

"I don't... Know..." God, would his stomach stop doing that? His hand fisted gently in Naruto's hair as if that would relieve him of his indecision. He couldn't decide much of anything at that moment. 

A part of him (a very large part of him) wanted nothing more than to lean back in and forget everything, if only for a few minutes. 

Another rather large part of him, however, knew one thing, and that was revenge.

It was all it had known since he was eight, and he knew Naruto belonged to a village he wanted nothing more than to destroy. And then there was the fact that it wasn't just any member of the village. It wasn't Genma or Raidou or Shikamaru. It wasn't someone he had no ties with. 

It was Naruto, which was both an amazing and terrible thing.

Not knowing was a good enough response for Naruto to lean back into Sasuke, closing the very small distance between them and kissing him again, this time making sure to keep his tongue in check. 

After the sweet kiss, Naruto pressed their foreheads together, looking into the dark eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I want you Sasuke."

Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto brushed some of the raven locks out of Sasuke's soft features. "I really do want you, but I can't wait forever, just this long has hurt me... Please, let me know by the end of the week if you want me to, and we can decide from there what to do..."

After another sweet kiss to Sasuke's lips, Naruto stood from where he had been perched on the bed, glancing to the raven before leaving the room.

Kyuubi was smirking, an eyebrow arching in amusement. "Nice play Kit, but I'm not about to share you without a fight..."

Of course Sasuke would over hear this, and he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. Wait, did that mean that...

Sasuke's jaw clenched in a way that very clearly said he was not at all happy about the new information. In all honesty, a part of him had really known it all along (it was hard not to know that Kyuubi and Naruto were together,) but, as per usual, he chose to ignore the things he didn't like until they were thrown in his face. 

But now he just felt stupid, like he was a moron for not realizing it earlier.

I mean, with the way they acted around each other, the way they were attached at the hip - hell, the way they had just taken a shower together. So he closed his eyes, irritation growing in him towards himself and Naruto and Kyuubi - especially Kyuubi - until he just nodded. 

Not a word, just a nod.

And then he stood up, and he stayed standing for a moment before he spoke finally, and even then, it wasn't much. Just a soft, "I should go." And that probably told Naruto enough. He wasn't at all pleased by the answer. 

Did it make sense? Sure. 

Like Naruto said, they had been tied together since he was born, and these sort of things were usually the outcome. But that did not, in any way, make the idea of having to share the blond with Kyuubi any more appealing.

Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke left, he wasn't sure if he should go after the male or stay where he was, so he stayed. 

Naruto had spent most of his life chasing after the Uchiha, if he truly wanted to leave this time then Naruto wasn't going to stop him. 

No matter how much he wanted to. 

A blonde head with red tips looked into the doorway, and Naruto sighed deeply as the demon approached him. 

"Sasuke's pissed huh?" Kyuubi questioned, sitting himself down next to Naruto on their bed, leaning back against his hands. 

"Yeah, he's pretty pissed right now..." 

"Want me to go and talk to him?" This time Naruto gave Kyuubi an unbelieving look. 

"Really? Kyuubi if anything I think that you'll make things worse" Kyuubi just grinned at Naruto, leaning forwards into the blonde and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

It seemed to slow down time before he finally pulled back. 

"I'll be right back okay"

As Naruto watched Kyuubi leave, he couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 8

"Oh little Sasuke~ Pet~ Where are you hiding~?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kyuubi was the last person Sasuke wanted to see right then.

That being said, he had no idea in hell why it was Naruto sent him to talk to him. And he most certainly didn't know the reason the son of a bitch had to use such a happy tone with him.

God, didn't he get the point?

But the fact of the matter was that Kyuubi was far too annoying to be ignored, so he swung the door to his room open and glared outside at the demon. Not that it would help, and that was the annoying part - Kyuubi knew he was...unhappy with him. He just didn't care.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped, his voice low and very clearly pissed off. "I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit right now." He didn't know what it was Kyuubi was planning on saying to him, and he didn't particularly care. He just knew that he didn't want to hear it. If it were coming from Naruto...

Maybe. But not this bastard.

“Please, you really think I care if you're not in the mood for my bullshit?” Kyuubi had snapped before taking a breath to calm himself, walking over to the open door of Sasuke's room, seeing the rather irritated looking Uchiha. For a moment the demon had just stayed silent, looking over the raven as he leaned against the door frame, his arms folded over his chest.

Sure, he was checking Sasuke out, but he was allowed to.

Sasuke scowled at Kyuubi because he knew perfectly well that he was right ; he didn't care if Sasuke didn't want to see him, and Sasuke knew it. That just made him feel stupid for even making the comment, and Kyuubi more than likely knew that. And both of those factors combined made an even less happy Sasuke. And, again, he was certain Kyuubi knew it.

But he didn't say anything.

Saying something would make Kyuubi spend extra time in there in order to respond, so he would keep his mouth shut.

Even if it was ridiculously hard not to say something rude to him.

“For a genius you're pretty thick, right?” Kyuubi had stated offhandedly, not meant as an insult as much as a general statement. “I'm gonna say this once, Sasuke, and only once mind you.” Stepping into Sasuke's room, Kyuubi stood only inches from the male and reached out with his hand as if to touch Sasuke's cheek, but he didn't quite make it.

“I may be a demon, and a may be one hell of an ass...”

Sparks of chakra left Kyuubi's hand, but they weren't there to cause pain, they were being let out to make Sasuke feel his power, and take pleasure in the surge of chakra that was now swimming through his body. "...but I'm one hell of a lover.” Just as quickly as they invaded Sasuke's body, the sparks were gone.

Sasuke noticed exactly how close Kyuubi was standing to him and momentarily appeared like he was contemplating stepping away. He didn't, but he at least slightly turned his face away from his hand, making the point clear that he did not want to be touched. And he supposed Kyuubi got the hint because, even though he didn't drop his hand, he didn't touch him either, and Sasuke let out a relieved breath through his nose; he sucked it right back in as he felt chakra hitting his skin, tingling slightly, and he had to clench his jaw and shut his eyes to stop himself from reacting too strongly.

Maybe with Naruto he would have allowed himself to, but not with Kyuubi.

“You don't need to like me. Hell, Naruto doesn't like me, but for Kami's sake, are you going to let the best thing that ever happened to you walk away because you're a little bit jealous?” Kyuubi snorted at this and took a step back, his hands folded over his chest again.

“This isn't an offer that is given to every pretty ninja; there are far more stronger ones out there than you, but this is a unique offer. Be with us...” Naruto appeared behind Kyuubi, a slight look of worry on his face but he didn't stop the demon from talking.

“...or don't. Your decision.”

Naruto placed a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder, his eyes lidded as he looked away from Sasuke. “Hey, I'm going out to get some ramen. You coming?”

“Sure, Kit”

It was only after the chakra left that he opened his eyes again and, though the glare had lessened, it was still very prominent in his expression.

It diminished again as Naruto stepped in and, though Naruto wasn't looking at him, Sasuke kept his eyes glued to the blond. He would like to dismiss everything that Kyuubi was saying simply because he didn't like him, but unfortunately, Sasuke had matured just a bit from his twelve year old self and, even if he tried to ignore it, he would be hearing Kyuubi's voice in his head for the rest of the day.

That didn't mean he was going to let it affect his decision.

Kyuubi seemed to be done, anyway, so he snorted for no other reason than to show a certain amount of disrespect and turned his back on the two.

It didn't really matter.

He wasn't invited to go with them. Even if he were, he would be violating his parole if he left.

It was one thing to do so when on his own, but he wasn't going to get Naruto in trouble for it. He would never hear the end of it if he did.

Naruto hadn't really wanted to leave Sasuke home alone with his thoughts. He knew better than to do something so stupid, but then he didn't really have a choice in the end. He wanted to get some food, and an even worse idea than leaving Sasuke alone was to leave Sasuke with Kyuubi.

Now, he would have liked to have stayed home with Sasuke and sent the demon out to get some food, but he couldn't trust Kyuubi because of his habits of buying porn.

Kami, he was living with two children.

“Kit, don't pull that face”

Looking up to Kyuubi, Naruto paused mid rummage through his wallet. “What face?”

“That thinking face you pull when you're delving too deep into meanings.” 

The girl at the checkout giggled, and Naruto could only roll his eyes. New staff, bloody typical. That meant he hadn't gotten his discount either.

Handing over the cash, Naruto let his wallet click shut, hands reaching for the bag that was holding their meal for the night, ignoring Kyuubi completely as he turned around and left.

“H-hey! Kit!”

“Look, I don't wanna talk about it so just keep that stupid mouth of yours shut until we get home, 'kay?” A biting tone in his voice, sure, but then he was mad, of course he was bound to sound irritated.

A hand grabbed his arm and turned him around, and Naruto flinched at the look he was being given.

For a moment Naruto thought he was going to be hit, which in itself wasn't unusual, but then he was rather sensitive at that point in time.

Instead, Kyuubi had wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Shit....” Naruto muttered, wrapping his arms back around Kyuubi, thankful that it was late at night so any passersby weren't too concerned with them.

“Jeez, are you on the rag or something you emotional bastard?”

Naruto laughed into Kyuubi's chest before pulling away, looking up to the male with an amused look. “Bite me.”

“Oh, I wish I could, but last time you got a bit bitchy~”

“What?! I so did not; you're the one who decided to bite my fucking thigh, asshole!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think chapters are getting shorter... it won't be like that for long, promise.   
> http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 9

Naruto had to leave the two of them for a check up with Tsunade. He had hoped that it would bring the two of them a little closer together, or at least, make them understand each other a little more.

Sasuke had really, honestly, been fine with having Kyuubi there, considering he was behaving himself for now. He ate in a contented silence, momentarily appreciating the loss of the rude comments that seemed to pour from Kyuubi's lips without forethought. 

Or maybe his intention was always simply to annoy him. 

Nevertheless, dinner wasn't all that bad and, even after Naruto left the two of them alone, Sasuke saw no impending trouble as long as they kept things like this. But naturally, this was Kyuubi he was dealing with, and he always had to do something. 

“Why does a cute little thing like you hate poor little old me anyway?” 

Not that the question was really that bad (Sasuke might even be able to brush off the comment that joined it if it were someone else), but it was Kyuubi and they certainly hadn't gotten off on the best foot. He could still remember the first time he met him in a human form, giggling with Naruto about soul mates or something like that, and then later coming onto him none too subtly. And the telling offs since then as if he were some kind of a parent, mingled with what might have been light flirting and might have just been him being him... 

“Everyone hates you.” He scowled. 

“Why?”

It seemed like a valid enough question. 

All of this coming from an entity Sasuke had been indoctrinated into hating since he was a baby. And yet, he still had to ask why it was Sasuke hated him. 

Kyuubi could understand why some of the villagers hated him; he had killed their friends, their parents, their children, but not Sasuke. 

Why did Sasuke hate him with no reason to? 

Kyuubi may have put this down to the fact that Sasuke was just doing what he had been told – to hate the demon. 

But then that wasn't like Sasuke at all. He wouldn't just blindly follow orders and accept what the rest of the crowd was doing. 

Okay, so the Uchiha didn't have a reason to like him, but that didn't mean he should automatically hate him, did it? Sakura had probably done more damage to the Uchiha than Kyuubi, and Sasuke at least tolerated her.

“You were never one to follow others. Is it because you don't have a clan anymore and you want to hate someone for that? Hate to break it to you, kiddo, but I had nothing to do with your family drama.”

Sasuke flinched remotely at the mention of his clan and scowled for a few seconds before he seemed to decide that it wasn't worth getting angry. So he let out a huff and rolled his eyes to show that he thought it was a stupid question. And then, just in case Kyuubi hadn't gotten the point, he muttered, "Do you really have to ask that? Everyone dislikes you, in case you hadn't realized; it's not just me." And on a personal level, as opposed to merely his reputation.... Well. Sasuke could certainly hope that wasn't what he was asking because that would be an even stupider question.

“But everyone doesn't hate me.” Kyuubi had snapped back, his eyes darting to the doorway that Naruto had disappeared out of. “Naruto doesn't hate me. And if the brat that I've been locked inside of since he was born doesn't hate, what gives you – someone I've bought no harm to -- the right to hate me?” 

Sasuke forced himself not to roll his eyes at Kyuubi's response because he noticed the way the demon's eyes shifted to the doorway and he really didn't think Naruto counted. He had been stuck with the demon every moment of his life since before either of them could remember. He had to be completely anesthetized to the ass by now. 

Sasuke, however, was different. 

The more time he spent with Kyuubi, the less he liked him, and his relationship with Naruto had certainly not helped that. Sasuke would never confess to jealousy, but...well, he didn't like it.   
"You're an ass, for one," he answered bluntly, shooting a glare at the demon. "You're over presumptive and arrogant and you can't leave me the hell alone to do what I want." He was referring to the way Kyuubi seemed to think it was his job to tell Sasuke off if he did something stupid, which it most certainly wasn't. "I have no idea in hell how Naruto puts up with it."

Kyuubi grinned, thoroughly amused with how Sasuke had just described him. “Now now, Sasuke, what you just said sounded an awful lot like how I would describe you. Do you think we don't get along because we're eerily similar?” Kyuubi rubbed his nails against his shirt before standing and walking over to where Sasuke was sat, leaning over him with a rather large smile on his face.   
“I used to be obsessed with power, you know. Being the strongest, the fastest. And you know what? I got it. The nine tailed beast, the strongest of them all – I could control the very speed in which things were grown back when I was at my prime.” 

The look on Kyuubi's face turned from nostalgic to rather hurt. 

Sasuke shot Kyuubi a warning glare at the mere insinuation that they were alike, but it faded as Kyuubi approached him, and he pressed himself back into the chair uncomfortably as if trying to get away from him. His stomach was churning a little, but not in the same way it did with Naruto.   
It was far more intense with Naruto. 

This, he supposed, came less from Kyuubi being in such a close proximity and more from a male being in such close proximity. 

Either way, his glare lessened into a more neutral expression, the blank one he used when he didn't want to show anything else, and it stayed that way through Kyuubi's entire speech.   
Sasuke didn't think Kyuubi had a legitimate point but, then again, he had always been too stubborn for his own good. And power had been everything to him since he was eight.   
Since Itachi killed his clan. 

That part of his speech went completely over Sasuke's head, leaving him scoffing inwardly as he spoke. 

But when he started talking about Naruto... 

“But things change, Sasuke. You have to put up with people you don't like, and a few years later I was locked up inside Naruto. One thing about power is you never have enough of it. And in the pursuit of power you lose sight of what is right for you, what you need. What you've been handed is a platter of what you need, and a platter of power that has been stripped from you. Without the option for power you can finally see what has been there in front of you.” 

Kyuubi shrugged. 

“You want to know how Naruto puts up with me? He's a lot like his father, not that I've ever told him that. Funnily enough, his dad was the only one who seemed to be able to put up with me as well. I'm not asking you to love me, not right away, but at least give me a chance to make you happy, like Naruto does.”

That was when Sasuke tuned in, and he stayed that way until Kyuubi fell silent, leaving two specific words in his mind: "like Naruto."

"If you're asking for what I think you're asking for..." Sasuke trailed off there, unable to think of a threat for that moment. He couldn't imagine having the same sort of relationship with Kyuubi as he had with Naruto. 

For one thing, he had known Naruto his whole life. 

For another, he couldn't imagine how Kyuubi expected him to have any sort of a romantic or physical relationship with him when he still hadn't even gotten things worked out properly with Naruto.

Kyuubi had just opened his mouth as Naruto walked back into the room, and the twos eyes met, Kyuubi slowly pulling back from where he had been hovering over the Uchiha, a blank look on his face. 

“Well, you two seem to be getting along a lot better.” Naruto had uttered, sounding rather suspicious as he eyed the two before staring at Kyuubi, a frown on his face, his eyebrows furrowed, as if daring Kyuubi to explain just why he was so close to Sasuke, and why the Uchiha seemed to be pressed as far back into the seat as possible. 

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders, his hands going to his back pockets. “We were just having a little chat, Naru. You don't have to get so worked up....” 

“Ah, if only it were that simple, Kyuu, I know what you're like....” Turning his attention to Sasuke, Naruto's blue eyes softened slightly. “You okay? He didn't upset you, did he? Because he's an ass at times--” 

“Hey!” 

“--and I know it's hard to ignore him.”

Sasuke looked up as Naruto stepped into the room and felt a bit of relief wash over him as the demon stepped back. At least he had his personal space back. His eyes fell on Naruto as he asked him if he was okay and he merely shrugged in response. 

"Don't get offended by things that are true," he muttered, shooting a sharp "I don't like you" glance at Kyuubi before answering Naruto. "I'm fine." he said simply before standing up to take his bowl to the kitchen. 

Now he just had to completely disregard everything Kyuubi had said. 

The fact of the matter, he told himself, was that it was bad enough to have started anything with Naruto when he still had every intention to leave Konoha as soon as he figured out how to unseal his chakra. He couldn't afford to start anything with Kyuubi, either. 

But he wanted to. 

Not that he would be able to explain such a thing to the stubborn ass. 

Then he would receive another speech about power and how it clouded the mind. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and rinsed off his dish (finally doing something for himself despite how annoyed he was) before heading back to the living room, now focused more on what he intended to do about the situation with Naruto. He had to convey to him somehow that he would accept his relationship with Kyuubi. He wouldn't be happy about it, but he would accept it. 

If he had to.

By the time the Uchiha had come back into the room, Kyuubi was in the middle of pulling Naruto to sit down with him, but damn it, the Uzumaki kid was being such a pain in the ass about having a bit of cuddles. 

“Come on, kit, just sit down next to me!” Kyuubi had pulled at the bottom of Naruto's shirt, the blonde rolling his eyes as his arms folded along his chest. 

“I don't care if you want me to sit next to you, I've told you before, if you continue to pick on Sasuke I'm not going to let you do what you want to me.” 

Kyuubi had let out a whine as Naruto pulled away from him, and sat opposite the demon.   
Sasuke watched silently as Naruto struggled with Kyuubi, insisting that he wasn't going to sit next to him and, even though Sasuke wasn't generally a gracious person, he couldn't resist shooting the blond something of a grateful look. 

Or something like it, at least. And then he looked back at Kyuubi, debating whether he wanted to sit or stand or leave or what. And he would have left, really, if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to talk to Naruto for a moment about his parole. 

Kyuubi would have moved next to the blond, but he had noticed Sasuke in the door way, so instead he leaned back against the sofa he was occupying, staring to the Uchiha. 

Maybe he would get lucky, maybe the man would sit next to him and not just stand their in the doorway. 

With a glare that dared the demon to even think of touching him, Sasuke moved to sit on the couch, as far away from him as he could manage, before turning his gaze back to Naruto. 

"You said earlier you were going to talk to Tsunade about letting me out of the house?" he asked, cutting straight to the point because he didn't really like idle chatter. He wondered vaguely if Naruto had even bothered to talk to her about it yet and could feel a slight annoyance rising in him at the thought that he might have forgotten about something that had been driving Sasuke damn near insane since he had gotten back to Konoha. 

Sneaking out when Naruto and Kyuubi were gone just wasn't going to do it.

Naruto certainly hadn’t forgotten about the conversation about Sasuke being able to leave the house, but he had been putting it off as long as possible. 

In all honesty he wanted to know Sasuke’s decision before he started to make deals for the Uchiha, but it seemed he was going to make him wait, and Naruto felt a little tug at his heart. “I’m seeing the old lady tomorrow, I’ll mention it then….”

Kyuubi, the ever so thoughtful, ever so kind and helpful demon that he was, huffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh please, kit, you really gonna start to give Sasuke freedom without knowing what his answer is yet?” 

Sasuke nodded and was going to say something back before Kyuubi cut him off and he couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow. 

Naruto shot him a glare, and Kyuubi kept his mouth shut. 

Was that what Naruto had been waiting for? 

An answer to his question? 

“Sasuke is still a friend, Kyuubi, so of course I am.” Kyuubi just shrugged at this, glancing to Sasuke out of the corner of his eye as if regarding him for a moment. 

Despite being inside of Naruto since his birth, Kyuubi couldn’t see what Naruto liked about the Uchiha. His looks were a little over average, but there was nothing that stood out about him when he was chakra-less. “I guess I’ll come along too. Maybe I can help persuade her.” 

Naruto seemed to reject the idea, sure, but Kyuubi had to be getting the idea from somewhere....

Not that up his own ass wasn't a perfectly plausible explanation.... 

Sasuke sighed. 

It wasn't as if he hadn't already made up his mind already, but he didn't want to mention that in front of Kyuubi. Not because he had any more respect for the demon than he seemed to have for him, but because Sasuke liked to pretend, somewhere in his mind, that what was going on between him and Naruto was at least discreet, if not secret. 

After all, he wasn't well-known for parading his personal life around for everyone to see.   
Just like he wasn't going to thank either of them. 

Sasuke wasn't about to thank Kyuubi, he doubted that the demon was talking to Tsunade out of any attempt to help him, nor was he to thank Naruto, simply because he wasn't good at expressing gratitude, tending to avoid it whenever possible.

Once upon a time, such a phrase as "thank you" would have come naturally, but once upon a time, being with Naruto would have been natural, too. He wouldn't have needed to think of what to say. He would just call him names and tease him because it was funny to watch him get riled up. He supposed they had both outgrown that now. 

"Don't forget," he said a bit sharply before standing up and adding, "I'm heading for my room."   
Not as if they needed a play by play, but should Naruto like to talk, he figured it was best he knew where he was. And although a large part of him wanted to speak with him, another rather large part was dreading it. 

Because, to a certain extent, he was admitting Kyuubi had been right and he had probably deserved to be told off and he didn't like that. 

But he had to tell him somehow, so he would just have to not think about that part.  
Kyuubi was about to get up and bitch slap the male who had demanded things so openly from Naruto, but he had just about managed to restrain himself when Naruto gave him a knowing look. 

Now, Kyuubi wasn't usually the type to get mad at a little attitude problem, he knew he his own, but he considered Naruto to be someone very special to him, and he didn't like the idea of people taking advantage of the blond. 

As Naruto stood to walk after Sasuke, Kyuubi reached out and grabbed the blond's wrist, a hard look on his face as he stared into blue eyes. 

“Don't let him take the piss, kit.” 

Naruto just sighed and gave Kyuubi a smile, walking out of the room and into Sasuke's, leaning against the door frame. “Did you wanna talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time  
> http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 10

Sasuke was laying on his back when Naruto walked in, staring out the window with one hand on his stomach and the other curled into a loose fist by his face.

“Did you wanna talk?”

The only movement he made when the blond spoke was to turn his head to look at him for a long moment. And then he shrugged and turned his gaze back out the window.

"I'm not sure if 'talk' is the right word for it," he commented.

It could have meant that he was steadily growing more comfortable with the nature of their relationship, or it could have just meant that he wasn’t in the mood to make a remotely suggestive comment. It didn't really matter. He sighed and sat up, making room for Naruto in case he chose to join him.

"I don't like it," Sasuke started, wanting to make sure that fact, at least, was undoubted.

As a matter of fact, he came very close to hating the entire situation with Kyuubi.

"But... I can live with it." He shrugged, taking on an expression that was a bit resemblant to the expression he used to make when Kakashi somehow forced him to listen, whether it be by sitting on him, as he did during their first meeting, or by tying him to a tree, as he did during their last meeting where Sasuke was actually a still a member of Team 7.

Only a few hours before he had left for Sound.

Naruto instantly relaxed at Sasuke’s comment. So he wasn’t overly fond of the idea, but he was going to make an attempt at living with it, and that was for the best.

Sitting down on the bed next to the ninja, Naruto couldn’t help his big grin, and he leant forwards to press a soft kiss to Sasuke’s lips, before muttering “Just in time too, I’ve been called away on a mission.”

Sasuke made a single, short attempt to follow Naruto's lips as they pulled back before cracking his eyes open to fix him in a half-hearted glare. And then he fell gracefully back onto the bed, eyes fixed on Naruto as he stretched.

"Is Kyuubi going with you?" he asked, unable to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

For one, it meant he wouldn't be left alone with Kyuubi for who knew how long.

For another, he was looking forward to the chance of slipping out of the house again...

Naruto hadn't really thought about Kyuubi going with him for this mission, it still seemed weird being away from him sure, but they had to see if Naruto and Kyuubi being apart for a distance would affect the way that Naruto could use his chakra, and what a better time to give it a try then on a low ranking mission.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto gave Sasuke an apologetic look, letting out a soft sigh as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Sasuke, but Kyuubi will be staying here for this one, I need to see if I can still function as a ninja when we're far away from each other, but it should only be a few days, so I'll tell him to be nice."

The look on Sasuke's face made it clear just how happy he was about it, but he didn't say anything too terribly rude. He considered trying to talk Naruto out of it, suggesting that he take Kyuubi with him and keep him nearby, just in case he couldn't function as a ninja, but he doubted it would be worth the trouble.

Not only would Naruto know very well that he wasn't trying to be helpful, but the blond could be even more stubborn than he was sometimes, and that was saying something.

There was no point in trying to make him change his mind.

"Telling him and making him are two different things," was all Sasuke said before considering the conversation over.

Sasuke turned his thoughts on how he intended to get out of the house anytime soon if Naruto was going to be gone on a mission and Kyuubi was still with him here.

Maybe he could sneak out at night or something...

Or maybe (probably) it was just a bad idea to go at all. He huffed.

Way to ruin his good mood.

"Heh, yeah I suppose you're right there" Naruto had only let out a small chuckle, he really would have to have serious words with Kyuubi and make sure he didn't hurt Sasuke, or try to force him into anything he didn't want. "Don't look so mad Sasuke, I'm sure that things will be fine while I'm gone"

Rubbing the back of his blond head, Naruto scuffed his feet against the floor before leaving the raven to his own musings.

He still had to get ready after all, and he needed to talk with Kyuubi

Sasuke had wanted to kiss him just once more before he left, but it became evident when Naruto turned around that that wasn't going to happen. And so he left without as much as a goodbye (not that Sasuke was one to get upset about something like that,) and Sasuke was left to lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he pondered what exactly he wanted to do about this. He didn't know how long Naruto would be gone, but nevertheless, time alone with Kyuubi did not seem like a good idea.

In the end, though, what could he do but wait patiently - or not so patiently - for Naruto to get back.

****

Kyuubi, much to his dismay, had been told that he was to be on his very best behaviour, and if Naruto were to come home and find that Kyuubi had been 'bad' as he so put it (I mean honestly, he's a demon, he's going to be doing something bad), that there would be no touching for a month.

For a few moments Kyuubi had considered joking about a wife withdrawing sex from her husband, but as much as Kyuubi liked to joke, he knew that the touching meant a lot to the both of them. 

Looks like he would have to be 'good' while the hen was away from the nest... or however the saying went.  
Kyuubi was too old in human years to really care. 

Sitting down on the couch, Kyuubi let his head fall back, looking up to the ceiling. If Sasuke weren't here he could just hibernate (in a sense of course, because it wasn't winter) but he knew he had also been entrusted to make sure the Uchiha didn't cause any trouble either.

Well, Kyuubi decided that if they were going to be an outcast, they could do it together. 

"Hey, bitch face," the demon shouted out into the flat. "Wanna go for a walk? The old woman can't keep me locked up forever, so she might be more forgiving if I take you to get some air with me!"

Peeking from behind his door, Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to hear the request. “Will you keep your hands to yourself?”

Kyuubi seemed thoughtful for a moment, and just shrugged his shoulders. "I can't promise anything." It wasn't like he wanted to take Sasuke out with him after all, and damn it, if he had to put up with the Uchiha he could at least have a little touching between them.

It didn't look like the Uchiha wanted to stay inside anyway, so he had to make up for going out by having his person space invaded right?

That seemed good enough to Sasuke, he couldn’t stay cooped up in here much longer. Making his way over to the door, Sasuke could feel the giddiness in his body rising. Yes, fresh air!

Sasuke shot Kyuubi a warning glare at his response anyway, even though he knew he wouldn't go back even if Kyuubi did invade his personal space. Hell, he wondered if he would go back to the house at all willingly.

Even if he had to stay in Konoha, he would stay out of that house as long as he could. 

Once upon a time, he might have thought of it as roomy, comfortable. Now he just thought of it as a prison that he desperately wanted out of.

So at least he could give Kyuubi that much - he had let him out of the damned house finally.

Standing up, Kyuubi followed after Sasuke, his hands slipping into his pockets. 

"Where you wanna go?"

"Anywhere but here," he answered Kyuubi simply. He sincerely couldn't care less, so long as it was outside. He remembered vaguely a time when he had felt differently - when he wanted to stay in the house as much as possible so he could avoid his fan club, if nothing else. But he supposed the girls would be too scared to approach him anymore.

It wasn't cool to be in love with a rogue, after all.

There was one bright side to everything.

Now if only he could get Kyuubi to take the same mind set. But he supposed a demon wouldn't be concerned about things like whether or not you left your village a few years ago, not when he destroyed a whole village.

“Fine with me.” Kyuubi had retorted, following Sasuke for a while as he looked around.  
They weren't in the middle of the town, which was probably a wise move, but Kyuubi could easily sense the ninjas that had been sent to follow them.

It was far too optimistic of Kyuubi to have believed that they wouldn't have been followed at all.Well, at least he knew they were there, not that they knew that he knew that they were there, because he was good at hiding that.

A river came into few up ahead, and Kyuubi seemed to perk up a bit, running ahead of Sasuke as he headed for the water.

It might have been because he was locked up in Naruto for so long, but whenever Kyuubi saw a river, or a pond, or a lake, he just wanted to get in the water and go for a swim. It reminded him of a time where he didn't have to worry about nin's following him, or people trying to fight him (because they weren't usually that stupid)

Kyuubi had even rolled up his trousers as he entered the river, loving the feeling of his wet clothes clinging to him, and the fish as they swam around him. He was like a child, a massive grin on his face.

Nature wasn't scared of him, they loved him, they could feel his power and they looked to him like a blessing.

How it should have been he supposed.

Sasuke walked in silence, not even trying to start a conversation with Kyuubi because he knew damned well that it wouldn't be worth it.

The demon was far too annoying to bother and, now that Naruto wasn't there to fuss at him, he would probably try to lecture him again or to try hitting on him. He supposed he wouldn't mind so much if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't sure how to react.

Usually when people even remotely suggested anything, he would deflect them effortlessly and continuously until he got the point.

Somehow, it seemed much more complicated with Kyuubi and that...

Well, Sasuke didn't much want to think about what that meant. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Kyuubi running behind him, and then beside him, and then ahead of him, and he didn't fully realize why until the demon made it to the water. And then he rolled his eyes.

It was weird, really, to watch him as he swam in the water. He looked much too innocent for such a huge pain in the ass and the grin on his face reminded him vaguely of Naruto. He didn't much like the comparison, either.

So he rolled his eyes again and tried to ignore it and sat down on the river bank, refusing to actually enter the water with the demon. He was comfortable where he was, anyway.

Kyuubi was just glad that Sasuke and his moody ass hadn't continued walking, now that the Uchiha had settled it meant that Kyuubi would have more time to be more like himself outside in the wilderness.

Not that it was really that wild, they were still in the village, this part just seemed to be more remote than most of the others.

In truth the demon was enjoying himself, making grabs for the animals that swam past him, fish slipping out of his fingers and frogs jumping away before he could grab them. 

Starting to get bored with the animals that didn't seem to want to play with him, Kyuubi's bright red eyes turned onto the Uchiha, his tongue flicking out and licking along his lips.

Perhaps there was a way to satisfy his boredom, and to get rid of the nin's following them at the same time, and he had a great idea on how to do that. 

"Oi~ Sasuke~" His deep voice yelled out as he leaned against a rock in the water, pulling his now soaked top over his head and throwing at the Uchiha, trying to hit the male in the face with it, wanting a reaction out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 11

Sasuke watched Kyuubi for a minute, seeming almost confused by what he saw, before his gaze shifted elsewhere, to a tree trunk nearby, a squirrel running up it, to the branches that spread out from the trunk as it reached higher and higher. He remembered his lesson on tree-walking with Naruto years ago and he wished for a brief moment that he could go back to those days. 

Things had seemed so much simpler back then. He probably would have walked up the tree if his chakra hadn't been sealed, but he couldn't at that moment and didn't bother entertaining dreams that he could. 

Besides, something wet was flying towards him at that moment and Sasuke's hand jerked up to catch it, whatever it was. 

And then it occurred to him that he was holding Kyuubi's shirt and that the odd noise he had heard a few moments before had, in fact, been Kyuubi calling him. He was tempted not to respond or to just tell Kyuubi to piss off or something. 

But he threw the shirt back at him with a scowl and said, "What?" instead. And he didn't even sound that irritable. 

Sasuke couldn't help but to think that he was going soft. 

The demon didn't even attempt to catch his shirt as it was thrown back at him, instead side stepping and watching as it landed in the water.

Well, so much for asking Sasuke to put it on the side of the river bank so that it could dry off.

Shooting Sasuke an irritated look, Kyuubi snatched his shirt from the water and waded over to the side of the river, climbing up and shaking his hair like a wet dog would. 

Before he said anything to Sasuke however he dropped his top to the floor, his fingers going to his trousers and unbuttoning them, pushing them to the floor.

Of course Kyuubi had a fairly muscular body, so the wet clothes had clung to him, one of the reasons he decided, that he should have stripped off before getting into the river.

With his thumbs now hooked under the band of his boxers, Kyuubi's head tilted, as if considering if he wanted to get into the water naked. 

The water itself didn't bother him, but if Sasuke told Naruto that the minute he went away the demon got naked, that would get him in trouble.

With a pout, Kyuubi withdrew his thumbs before wading back in the water, this time without flip flops on, the water dripping off him as he moved between the different depths. "You shouldn't be such an ass you know, why don't you come in and cool off that hot head of yours?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kyuubi came up to shore and then forced himself to look away as the demon started stripping. Logically, he would. It just made sense for Kyuubi to do everything in his power to annoy him. And Sasuke kept his eyes turned away until he heard the sound of water, signalling that Kyuubi had moved back in. And then he rolled his eyes again, as he tended to do most times Kyuubi opened his mouth. 

"You're one to talk," he shot back before giving the water an uncertain look. 

Maybe it had something to do with his water and lightning affinities, but he had never liked water and water had never liked him. 

But, for some utterly unfathomable reason, he found himself standing up and tugging his shirt off. He didn't have the muscles Kyuubi had and a good deal of the muscle he had when he was first dragged back to Konoha had receded due to inactivity, but there was still some left. 

Enough so that he didn't look flabby, at least, but he certainly looked far from dangerous any more. He ignored it and stepped into the water, keeping his pants on, unlike the demon. And then he shot him a half-hearted glare and said simply, 

"Happy?"

"A little." Kyuubi had smirked as he let his eyes roam up and down the Uchiha's exposed body.

Well, this was going better than he had expected, not that he was about to let on. Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched as he paused in his movements, before seemingly becoming fluid again.

It took Sasuke a moment to realize what it was that was making Kyuubi look at him like that and, as soon as he did, he mentally cursed his own stupidity. He was tempted to tell Kyuubi that he was getting out now, but it didn't seem as though Kyuubi was paying anymore attention.

There was something go on around them that wasn't quite right, and the demon had his guard up.

Maybe coming out without Naruto wasn't such a good idea, he knew that there were many 'suicide' nins out there, that were just waiting for him to come out so that they could try and get killed, to get him sealed back again. 

Ducking his head under the water, Kyuubi disappeared from plain sight for a few moments, before reappearing next to Sasuke, grabbing the males wrist and yanking him out of the water. "I think it's time we left."

Sasuke frowned and looked around, trying to figure out what was going on (he had lost his ability to sense chakra when they sealed his off) before he suddenly found Kyuubi beside him, tugging him out of the water.

"What is it?" he asked, following without protest for once and grabbing his shirt.

A part of him was excited at the thought of danger, craving a fight, while another part of him knew he was in no state for such a thing.

Still, his hand snuck down to his thigh, where he used to keep his weapons, and he scowled when he remembered they weren't there.

That was all right. He knew taijutsu...

"Just keep moving" Kyuubi had uttered, waiting until Sasuke had put back on his shirt before he grabbed the males wrist again, about to take a step forwards before stopping harshly. His head jerked to the side, eyes narrowed before he growled low in his throat.

A movement to his other side and Kyuubi had pulled Sasuke behind him, taking a fighting stance. 

There was a cold laughter that filled the air, and Kyuubi thought for a moment just why it was that he was so nervous.

It wasn't the fight he couldn't handle, he didn't care too much what damage he would do, it was the after affects that worried him.

Being locked up again...

Kyuubi didn't think he could handle it, but nor could he handle some punk nin going around saying he beat up a demon. 

"Show yourself coward!" Kyuubi had yelled out, his chakra starting to flow from his body. It was more a warning than a show of power, he was already limited because Naruto needed some, he couldn't wear himself out with the blonde away, and Sasuke Chakra-less. 

"I was never hiding." a figure landed on the ground a few feet in front of the pair, a wide grin on his face. "But you already knew that, even before you went into the water, right?"

Sasuke did not like this. The situation was bad enough without Kyuubi having to rub it in that he was essentially useless in this fight.

That just made him angry, despite the fact that this was a VERY bad time to be concerned about such things. But he listened as the two spoke, eyes narrowing suspiciously as he looked at the menacing man.

Before they got in the water...? He took a moment to put two and two together, but the best conclusion he could reach was that this was their ANBU guard, the one who was supposed to make sure they stayed out of trouble. And then he cursed. 

A genin he could handle.

A Chuunin, he could probably take care of, though not unscathed.

A Jounin, he might have been able to beat with some luck.

Might.

But if this WAS an ANBU, he was screwed....

"Kyuubi," he breathed from behind him. "This had better not be what I think it is..."

Just as Kyuubi was about to mutter back to Sasuke that yes, these were ANBU, the man tutted. Of course the ANBU had his face exposed, which was probably why Sasuke hadn't realised just who they were at first.

"Now now, demon, you don't want to scare the little traitor do you?" 

Kyuubi snarled slightly, his hands clenching at his sides as he stared at the man. "You don't know what you're talking about, so leave now and I won't kill you." 

"Please, we all know what happens if you even attack us. You're sealed away, back where you belong. The most stupid thing you've ever done is leave the house with your little protector, but to think you would leave with a traitor...we won't even be questioned." 

He was right, and Kyuubi could feel a slight sense of hopelessness.

If he were alone, he would have made it to Tsunade in time, but he wasn't, and he couldn't get the both of them to her without sustaining injuries. "What do you want, bastard?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed more by the second until he was practically bristling like a cat. This son of a bitch really pissed him off. He reached out a hand to squeeze Kyuubi's wrist, not seeking comfort or attention, but trying to show him this was a bad idea.

"You're going to strike a bargain with him?" he hissed. "Whatever the hell he wants, it can't be good...."

A part of him knew perfectly well that they had little choice.

Sasuke didn't even want to consider the lack of freedom he would have if he attacked his guard, and he knew Kyuubi wasn't going to consider it, either, but it seemed like there should have been some other solution.

An easier solution.

At least easier for his pride, if nothing else.

Striking any sort of agreement with him felt eerily like running away.

“Relax, traitor,” the man had snickered, “We don’t want to strike a deal, we just want the demon locked away.” 

Great.

Just fucking great.

This was exactly what Kyuubi needed at the moment, some ANBU with his high hat on wanting to rid the world of evil.

Honestly, didn’t he understand that Kyuubi had changed, just a little bit…well, more like he wasn’t as blood thirsty as he used to be. “That isn’t going to happen, kid, so why you don’t you just run along home and let me be.” 

Another voice had piped up from a tree over head, but Kyuubi’s eyes didn’t even flicker away from the immediate threat before him.

“What’s the matter old man, getting weak without Naruto around?”

Psh.

They didn’t know a thing about him did they. 

“Sasuke, on the count of three, get the in the river, and hold your breath.” 

Kyuubi was going to show these ANBU that he wasn't a force to be messed with, and just because he couldn't kill, didn't mean he couldn't do any lasting damage to them.

Sasuke hesitated for more than one reason.

The first was that he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of running, his pride swelling painfully at the mere thought, especially from this jackass.

But the other reason... He didn't like the idea of leaving Kyuubi to handle two ANBU by himself (assuming the extra voice was another ANBU.) He knew the demon was powerful.

Damn, he knew it.

But he also knew he was under serious restrictions since they unsealed him.

Not as bad as Sasuke's, mind you, but they probably trusted that Naruto had a better chance of keeping Kyuubi in line than Sasuke.

And....

Well, he couldn't very well say they were wrong. 

But eventually, he scowled unhappily and nodded, muttering a, "Fine, but you're going to owe me for this shit..."

It would be great if he were Suigetsu and wouldn't have to worry about holding his breath underwater, but now was not the time to be thinking about such things.

"One." Kyuubi had muttered under his breath, feeling the Chakra inside of him start to stir.

This was going to be a big blast, it would alert Tsunade that something wasn't right, and she would arrive within moments, giving Kyuubi enough time to make sure that Sasuke wasn't injured before the mad woman arrived to see two of her ANBU on the ground in shock. 

"Two." His hair was starting to rise with the power that he was using, it wasn't all of his Chakra, he needed a back up plan after all, but it was enough that the ANBU were on guard, his fingers moving to make some kind of power, but it was already too late, because Kyuubi's eyes were glowing a golden yellow, and he was waiting, just for the right spark and- 

"Three!" he had yelled, trusting that Sasuke would run from behind him.

Just a few seconds, that's all he needed, to get from Kyuubi to the water, and then that was silence, the birds weren't singing, the leaves weren't blowing, it seemed like the world had stopped moving, before a giant gust emanated from where Kyuubi stood, knocking over trees, lifting water, and slamming the ANBU away from him, into whatever objects were near by.

Now he just needed Tsunade.

Sasuke waited with tensed muscles as Kyuubi counted, trying to ignore the sheer amount of power rolling off of him. His hair stood on end, and he couldn't help but to feel sudden, overwhelming awe, even if it was for a brief moment. Because then Kyuubi hit three and Sasuke moved, sprinting for the water (he wasn't as fast as he used to be, but he was still damned fast) and diving in, holding his breath. He watched from beneath the surface as the two ANBU were thrown back, and suddenly found himself wondering if he was supposed to stay underwater for the whole fight.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

And not just because he couldn't hold his breath that long.

Tsunade had been alerted, Kyuubi knew because he could sense her spike approaching them with rapid speed, but that wasn't stopping the angry ANBU that had been knocked back from jumping up and regaining himself, charging at Kyuubi with a dagger.

The demon had avoided, but he was slower than he thought he would be after using his Chakra - he didn't have as much at his disposal as he thought, and for a moment he couldn't help but curse under his breath at the old bag who had limited him.

How was he meant to protect himself if he had no power left?

Another swipe and Kyuubi's hands shot out just as the dagger connected with his side. 

He could feel his blood, black, dripping down his side as his fingers clenched tightly around the males neck, fangs bared as he growled deeply in his throat.

"Next time you pick on a demon, asshole, make sure he isn't protecting his mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 12

Sasuke waited under water, just as he had been told - at least until he saw a blade slipping into Kyuubi's side.

At that point, he stopped thinking altogether and lurched out of the water, fully prepared to hurt something (he would later claim that he was sick of seeing Kyuubi get all the action, but at that moment, that was probably the last thing on his mind).

Sasuke shot forward, fully intending to injure the ANBU Kyuubi had a hold on, and had gotten rather close to him when a familiar voice stopped him. 

"What the hell is going on here?" He looked up to see Tsunade standing a few feet away, hands on her hips and wearing her serious expression.  
An expression that meant someone was going to get their asses kicked. 

"These jackasses," Sasuke hissed, glaring a glare he had never even dared to level toward Kyuubi at the men, "decided they wanted to attack us." 

Tsunade responded with a raised eyebrow and looked to the other three men present. Sasuke growled, taking that to mean she didn't trust his word (and, really, who could blame her? But Sasuke wasn't always that rational) but kept quiet, letting Kyuubi explain the situation.

Not that the demon had even removed his eyes from those of the man in front of him as of yet, and as the knife twisted in his side, his fingers tightened around the ANBU’s neck, ready to snap it.

Forget worrying about being locked away again, if it meant he taught this cocky bastard a lesson, as well as any other ANBU that thought they could take him on, Kyuubi would snap his neck in a heart beat.  
“Kyuubi?” Tsunade had asked again, waiting to be told directly from the demon.

“You know why an ANBU takes off his mask, as much as every other ninja does. Because they think whoever sees their face won’t live to tell about it…or they’re on a suicide mission, and don’t care if their target sees who they are. So you tell me old woman, does the knife in my side convince you that they’re on a suicide, or are you going to lock me away again.”

The ANBU opposite Kyuubi was still holding his eye contact as he spoke. “He was trying to escape the perimeter, with the Uchiha. We went to apprehend him and he started to fight us, the injury is his own fault.”  
“We both know I could snap your neck-“

“-You see, he’s blood thirsty, a demon that can’t be controlled when he has his own form! The monster should be disposed of!”

Sasuke stood to the side silently as Tsunade levelled her glare at the two ANBU.

"That is not your decision to make," she snapped at the one who had spoken. "It's mine. And as long as he's been free, he hasn't caused any trouble for the village. In fact, he's helped us out more than anything, taking on missions with Naruto to prevent any harm from falling him. You attacked two of your own, knowing very well that they were in a weakened state and unable to fight back to their full potential, and they did everything they could not to kill you. So who's really the one who deserves to be locked up?"

She stopped her speech and took a quick glance at Kyuubi's wound, determining how serious it was.

"It's not fatal," she determined. "And, unfortunately, I have to deal with these two. Sasuke, you know how to handle it, right?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Good. I can fix it properly in a few hours. Until then, just wrap it to try and stop the bleeding."

Had they been any other ninjas, she would have sent them to the hospital and Sasuke knew it. But he supposed, especially after this incident, that she didn't trust many of the village around the pair.

Kyuubi had smirked, and it hadn't gone missed by any of them stood there, so as he removed his fingers from around the ANBU's throat, he also, tore the knife from his side, hearing more than seeing his black blood drip to the floor. Kyuubi didn't even know if he could die in this form, but that didn't mean he was going to go around and let people stab him whenever they wanted to.

Watching as the ANBU followed the old hag (who he was starting to like a bit more) Kyuubi's hand grasped his side, hissing slightly. 

"Bloody ANBU." He muttered under his breath, before bending down and grabbing his clothes off the floor. "Come on, before someone else tries to piss me off." growling, Kyuubi started on the way back to Naruto's flat.

Just because Tsunade had ordered Sasuke to patch him up didn't mean he was going to let it happen without putting up a good fuss before hand.

Sasuke hesitated before following Kyuubi, taking one last seething look over his shoulder before heading off. He didn't say anything, but it was obvious by the way he was walking and by the expression he wore that he was officially far from happy.

It wasn't just his attackers he was annoyed with, but Tsunade, as well, and his own lack of ability to fight back and the fact that he wouldn't even be allowed to blow off some steam via a punching bag because heaven forbid he was allowed to train.

That being said, he didn't so much follow after Kyuubi as he did stalk after him, eyes glaring moodily at anything they came in contact with. 

"Come on," he muttered as they reached the small flat, already heading for the medicine cabinet. "Let me wrap that."

"S'fine." Kyuubi had muttered as he slammed the door shut behind them, hobbling over to the sofa and flopping himself down, wincing slightly. Maybe the stab had taken more out of him than he thought it would. He couldn't sense any poison, which was a good sign, and he certainly hadn't had any vital organs hit.

Maybe it just was because he didn't have the same amount of Chakra at his disposal as before. 

"Just a little cut." A little cut that was seeping into Naruto's sofa.

Ah, the blond would be so mad at him, bleeding over his possessions.

Probably wouldn't even believe that two ANBU came after him.

Not that Kyuubi even saw them as ANBU, to him they were just like any other ninja, which is why he was so frustrated about being caught and stabbed by one. 

Maybe he was getting soft.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the demon and he scoffed. "That 'scratch' is bleeding all over the couch, and I'm not going to be the one to clean it up when Naruto sees it," he snapped.

"Nor am I going to get in even more trouble with Tsunade for not wrapping it because your stubborn ass is being stupid." He left the room and came back a few seconds later with some alcohol to clean the wound and bandages to wrap it, stubbornly setting it on the table beside the demon and looming over him.

"Now stop being a pain and let me handle this."

Kyuubi hissed at Sasuke, in what was meant to be menacing way, although he was sure it just came across as if he were a cat that had been cornered. The demon kept a frown on his face for a few moments before he rolled his eyes, moving his hand away from his side as he sat up, so that Sasuke could look after the wound properly.

Not that Kyuubi was any happier about being patched up.

"Hurry it up, would ya?" he huffed, shoulders slumping.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and knelt in front of Kyuubi to get a better view of the wound. "I don't enjoy this anymore than you do," he assured him, though the smug expression on his face said otherwise.

Of course, it was less fixing him up that he enjoyed and more the fact that he had finally won an argument.

Then again, he thought as he poured the alcohol directly onto the wound as opposed to the gentler approach of using a cloth to dab it on, maybe this wasn't so bad, after all.

"Shit!" Kyuubi had yelled out as the alcohol was poured over the wound.

What the heck was Sasuke doing, trying to hurt him as much as possible?!

But he was thankful as well, maybe he was too used to Naruto's affections. Although now he really missed the blonde, just having him around was nice, to have someone to cuddle and kiss.

Not that he would admit that out loud.

Because that would make him a sap, and he most certainly wasn't one of those.

"Now just hold still," Sasuke breathed, grabbing the cloth now so he could dab his skin dry before wrapping it. And then he grabbed the wrappings and finished his job, tying it off perhaps a bit too tight, but deciding that the demon probably deserved a bit of discomfort. "There," he said, patting Kyuubi's knee in a show of finality but not standing up. "All done."

Leaning his head back against the sofa, Kyuubi took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes closed.

Sasuke couldn't replace Naruto sure, but it wasn't even as if Kyuubi could try and form a relationship with him while Sasuke felt vulnerable without Naruto around. 

"Selfish." he had muttered under his breath.

Even after he was done, Sasuke stayed crouched in front of Kyuubi, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

But, in the end, he decided it was probably best not to ask what he was talking about and got around to standing up. He didn't say anything, just sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Kyuubi (though he wasn't perched as far away from him as possible, which was a definite improvement from the other day.)

Finally, he mumbled, "When's Naruto supposed to get back again?" even though it didn't really matter.

Asking wasn't going to bring him back faster.

“Who knows? A week, a month, really depends on how hard the mission is that the Old Lady sent him on.” It had been a purely confidential mission, Kyuubi wasn’t allowed to know any of the information, should he go out and try to assist Naruto, or go on a murderous rampage around the area so that Naruto would come home quickly.

Why Tsunade had thought he'd do such a thing was beyond him, he couldn’t even go out by the river without being attacked by ANBU. A demon shouldn’t be apprehensive about leaving his own home, but he really was.

Which made him growl in anger.

“Who the fuck did that ANBU think he was?” this wasn’t directed at Sasuke really, just the general air around him.

“Picking on a demon, is he mad? He was lucky I didn’t snap his neck off, I swear to the Gods if he had touched you I would have-!” That part really was directed at Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes merely glanced in Kyuubi's direction as he spoke, his only sign of acknowledgement as the demon complained about the ANBU (and he couldn't help but to silently agree with him that they were way out of line.) And then he reached that last line, actually directed at him, and Sasuke was reminded of the blind fury he had experienced when Kyuubi had been stabbed. He took a moment to mentally compare situations before shaking it off because, let's face it, there was no way he had been concerned for Kyuubi's well-being.

This did, however, leave him with little to say back and he found himself staring at Kyuubi as if the words were some kind of trap.

And then he grunted in acknowledgement, to show he had heard him but didn't care to respond, and stood up again. "I'll be in my room if you need me," he told him, as if there were anywhere else he might be, and trudged off.

Well so much for his confession. And it had been a confession really, from Kyuubi's point of view, he didn't go around just killing people for fun...well not any more.

Kyuubi had deflated as Sasuke left, and he felt horribly alone in that moment.

Demons needed relationships to survive, could you image what it would be like if they were all loners?

People like Gaara controlling the earth.... Kyuubi didn't want to think it about any more.  
Sasuke had shot him down without so much of a 'thanks' and Kyuubi was feeling rather sensitive anyway because of his earlier 'defeat'.

Walking around the room for a bit, to work off some energy, Kyuubi decided it would be easier for him to revert to a fox form, and so he did, with a puff of smoke Kyuubi was a lightly coloured golden fox, and he curled up on the sofa to sleep off his injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 13

It was a few hours before Sasuke emerged again, this time for food (because he knew better than to ask Kyuubi to cook it for him) and it wasn't until after he had fixed himself a cup of instant noodles (because it was the only thing in the cabinets he knew how to make) that he noticed the fox curled up on the couch, and a few seconds after that that he realized the fox was Kyuubi.

Funny.

He looked so utterly harmless like that, in stark contrast to the demon he had seen earlier, building up overwhelming power....

Sasuke took a seat on the other end of the couch again, occasionally glancing at the fox as if it were a novelty. After a few minutes, he hesitantly reached out a hand to run through its fur, hoping to Kami that Kyuubi wouldn't wake up.

If the demon were awake he didn't show any obviously signs. His left ear had flexed as Sasuke sat down but other than that the demon appeared to be still be sleeping.

Appeared.

Of course Kyuubi was really awake, he was just a good faker, and upon being touched he realised that in order to get Sasuke's affection he may have to use this form more often.

Cheating yes, but he needed to be to touched just as much as Naruto did.

Sasuke sat there for a good while, even after he was done eating, petting Kyuubi absent-mindedly and, after a while, forgetting about the possibility that the demon might wake up. He wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking about really - more like he was replaying the day's events in his mind for no apparent reason.

Sasuke remembered the way Kyuubi had swam around the pond like a kid, the way he had pushed him behind him protectively, the way Sasuke found himself lunging forward when the demon was stabbed (his strokes suddenly increase in pressure protectively) and the words Kyuubi had said earlier, threatening to kill the nins if they had hurt him.

Eventually, he sighed, rolled his eyes at himself, and stood up to throw his cup away.

"Stupid," he mumbled.

When the pressure had changed Kyuubi had blinked open one of his eyes, watching as Sasuke stood and mumbled to himself.

The fox rolled from it’s side onto its front, his front paws in ahead of him as he stretched his back, much like a cat would with his rear in the air, tail up high. Kyuubi yawned before sitting down, licking the end of his paw and running it over the back of his ear, cleaning himself.

It had been a while since he was a fox, and it was nice, but he knew that he had to actually go back to being a human if he wanted to talk to Sasuke and be understood.

With a puff of smoke, Kyuubi was back to his human form, fingers running over his side and checking for pain from where the bandages are, standing and heading to the kitchen.  
Well, it wasn’t hurting, but then he had just woken up so he couldn’t make an accurate judgement.

“You know, I was rather enjoying your affection”

Sasuke was rummaging through the fridge for some bottled water (why did Naruto not have anything healthy in his house?) when he heard the noises that signalled Kyuubi was awake and human again.

And in the kitchen.

Sasuke glanced his way and gave a soft grunt of hello, intending for that to be all their communication for now.

But then Kyuubi had to ruin it by opening his mouth and Sasuke stiffened uncomfortably. And then he shot him a glare.

"You could have let me know you were awake," he snapped, giving up his search and shutting the refrigerator door. And now he was just embarrassed.

Greatly so.

Granted, he never would have pet the fox if he had known Kyuubi was awake, but...

Well, that was kind of the point.

"And stop those skilled hands from relaxing me? Not a chance" Kyuubi was always mellow when he woke up (he had been pretty much day dreaming before Sasuke had stopped), and he happily draped himself across Sasuke's back, his arms wrapping around the Uchiha's waist as he pressed his face into the males neck.

"I could get use to treatment like that from you, you know" Pressing a light kiss to Sasuke's neck, Kyuubi smiled, hoping that he wouldn't be pushed off and hit by whatever was closest to Sasuke.

Sasuke shot Kyuubi another glare and was going to go pour himself a glass of water (it wouldn't be as cold, but it was something) when he was stopped by arms wrapping around him and he froze where he was.

Sasuke had been hit on, he'd had girls throw themselves at him, he'd been practically (and literally) stalked by some of them, and yet, he could honestly say that this was not a situation he was used to. He refused to admit, even to himself, that the small kiss had, in fact, felt rather nice against his neck and instead focused on how to get out of this situation. He didn't yell. He didn't struggle or assault the demon or just push him off and leave.

Instead, he said one word,

"Don't," and found that it came out much softer and much less commanding than he had intended it to.

"Don't?" Kyuubi had muttered back, his breath falling against Sasuke's ear.

The demon wanted to nip at the lobe, but he knew what Sasuke was telling him not to do, so he didn't want to push his luck.

Sure, he had just been told to stop doing what he was doing to Sasuke, but lets be honest, the Uchiha wasn't exactly very confident with what he had said, so Kyuubi was playing the waiting game.

Just being against Sasuke was enough to satisfy him for the time being, so he wasn't sure why the Uchiha was so against it.

Well, he was, but once again he wasn't going to admit that.

"Don't what?"

Sasuke's hands fisted at his side as he felt Kyuubi's breath tickling his neck and he found himself increasingly frustrated at his own lack of...

What, will to do something?

Whatever he was missing that prevented him from shoving Kyuubi off and storming to his room.

"You know what," he said through gritted teeth.

It still wasn't half as menacing as he wanted it to sound and he took in a deep breath as if that might help him.

"Get off." It didn't help. His voice was still soft and far from threatening and he wanted to hit himself upside the head, like Sakura used to do to Naruto back when they were still Team 7.

Kyuubi let out a heavy sigh, giving Sasuke a quick squeeze in the embrace before letting go of the male and taking a step back, looking at him with red eyes.

"You know, foxes are very loving creatures, they need a lot of attention from their own kind, or a substitute. I hate to break this you, but with Naruto away, and the whole village out to kill me, you're the only one that I can get this attention from"

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders, folding his arms over his chest as he leant against the counter, still watching Sasuke.

"I won't be trying to mate with you, so don't worry about that, but a little bit of contact would be appreciated."

Sasuke watched him silently as he spoke, eyes narrowing suspiciously, and for a moment, he seemed to genuinely be considering what he was saying.

But, in the end, he simply couldn't picture anything even remotely close to cuddling with that jackass (because he was still convinced he was an ass.) So he rolled his eyes and headed for the sink, grabbing a clean cup out of one of the cupboards on the way.

"I think I already gave you enough attention for today," he commented coolly, still clearly annoyed by Kyuubi not telling him he was awake. "Now you're just pushing it."

“Perhaps” Kyuubi had muttered, closing his eyes for a moment.

Tsunade would be arriving soon, she must be, she had only been dealing with the ANBU before she came to see them.

Not that Kyuubi was worried, Tsunade was a strong woman, and she had all of her Chakra to rely on.

With that thought Kyuubi felt a twinge at his side and he flinched slightly before blinking down and pulling back the bandage. Well, it wasn’t bleeding as much any more, which was good. It had settled down while he was sleeping (the contact had helped his Chakra run smoothly, healing some of his wound, weird he knew, but it had helped), but now that he was up moving around it had opened up again.

“I meant what I said you know” he had muttered off handedly as he moved to place a wet cloth on his side. “If they had hurt you, I wouldn’t have hesitated in killing them”

Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye as Kyuubi untied the bandages around his stomach, frowning as he noticed the wound.

Before he had much of a chance to say anything, though, Kyuubi was talking again and Sasuke wasn't really sure what to say. He turned around to fix him in an almost neutral look, taking a sip of water as he thought.

"Well, they didn't," he said finally. "I wasn't their target, anyway." And then he changed the subject, nodding his head at Kyuubi's side. "You should probably stop moving around," he commented. "Go lay down or something until Tsunade gets here." He could imagine his conditions for that - not unless you come with me or something dumb like that - and decided it was best not to think about it.

Maybe, just maybe, Kyuubi would settle for being cooperative for once.

Kyuubi had just grunted in responce to Sasuke's 'mother hen' attitude, dabbing the blood away from his side.

Naruto wouldn't be telling him to lay down, Naruto would be making him.

But then this wasn't Naruto, and Kyuubi really had to stop comparing the two, because they weren't alike in the slightest. So instead of making a flirtatious comment back to Sasuke, or throwing a quip at him, he turned around and walked back over to the sofa, laying down with a bit of difficulty and staring up to the ceiling, his hand clutching his side.

Sitting around and doing nothing was playing havoc with Kyuubi's sanity, and dare he say it, the four walls were more of a prison to him than Naruto's body.

If only Sasuke could hear Kyuubi's thoughts as he moved to do as he said (without as much as a smart ass comment, to Sasuke's surprise,) he would have snorted and said something like 'welcome to my life.' He wished more than anything at that moment that he was with Naruto on his mission, if for no other reason than to be allowed to DO something.

But they all knew that would never happen, so he was stuck here, trying to find a way to get his chakra back so he could leave again.

The problem was it was seeming more and more impossible each day and, until then, Sasuke was left with waiting on Naruto to get back and putting up with Kyuubi until he did.

He sighed and finished the rest of his water quickly before heading back to his room, taking a quick detour to be certain that Kyuubi had actually done what he told him to.

Surprisingly, he had, and Sasuke left him to it, deciding it was better if he not open his mouth and ruin it by saying something.


	15. Chapter 14

When Kyuubi awoke he nearly scratched Tsunade's face off. The last thing he had been expecting hovering over his face was a blonde old woman.

Luckily, she had swiftly moved out of the way.

“What the hell you, crazy bitch?!” Kyuubi had yelled at the woman, who just rolled her eyes, holding out her hands and showing the green chakra flowing from them.

“Please, I was trying to heal you.” Kyuubi just stared at her before touching his side, happily noticing that there was no pain.

Well, that was good.

“Huh, thanks.” Kyuubi looked back to the blonde woman, who was rolling back down her sleeves. “I've dealt with the ANBU. I'm not going to have anyone following you now, but you have to promise me you won't let Sasuke out of your sight.”

“Please,” Kyuubi had sighed. “I don't plan on letting him out without me-”

“Don't force yourself on him, Kyuubi.”

“Who the fuck do you think I am?”

“I don't think you know your own feelings for him, Kyuubi, and that is a dangerous situation to put the both of you in.” Kyuubi glared at Tsunade, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Tsunade, you don't know anything about my past, so back the fuck off.”

This time, Tsunade gave Kyuubi a levelled stare. “I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.” She stood up and stretched for a moment. “Naruto will be back in a couple of days.”

Sasuke only caught the tail end of the conversation - "Tsunade, you don't know anything about my past so back the fuck off," and on - and he got the strangest feeling that he might have wanted to.

It didn't matter because he instantly forgot about it when Tsunade mentioned Naruto.

Back in a couple of days.

That meant that he wouldn't be stuck alone with Kyuubi for much longer (at least, until Naruto was assigned on another solo mission, but he decided not to think about that.)  
He stepped into the room, but remained in the doorway, completely silent and wearing the blank expression he typically wore when he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do. His eyes flickered from Tsunade to Kyuubi silently, only catching the Hokage's eye for a brief moment.

"Sasuke," she greeted, evidently not having as much to say to him as she had to Kyuubi.

She trusted Kyuubi, he reminded himself grimly.

If only she trusted him, he would already have his chakra back and he would...

Well, she wasn't a complete moron, he supposed.

After the greeting to Sasuke, Tsunade had left in a puff of smoke.

She didn't see any point hanging around with the two of them, because she didn't really like either of them. She only put up with them for Naruto's sake, and she had promised the blonde that while he was away she would keep an eye on the both of them.

Why she had agreed she didn't know. Maybe it was just the warming smile that the blond had.

With Sasuke now in the room with him, Kyuubi sighed, lying back down and looking up to the ceiling once again.

For a demon, he didn't feel particularly strong or in power in that very moment.  
If anything he felt the weakest he had ever been.

Maybe it was Naruto. Maybe the blond had to use some of his Chakra and Kyuubi was feeling the side effects.

That was most likely the case. He just hoped the blond was okay. He didn't know just what he would do without the male in his life.

Not that he was becoming depressed or anything.

Sasuke watched in silence as Tsunade disappeared in a puff of smoke before his eyes settled on the demon who was now lying back and staring at the ceiling. And Sasuke felt no inclination whatsoever to break him out of his thoughts, whatever those may be (it was Kyuubi, so he didn't really care to know,) so he let out a soft grunt to say he was leaving and did just that, heading back to his room now that he knew what Kyuubi had been shouting about (not that he had been worried or anything.)

He stopped by the room one more time that day, to get a refill of his glass of water, before he took a shower and headed for bed, hair still slightly damp. He didn't care enough to blow dry it. He didn't fall asleep easily, either, and it was a good hour before he fell into anything even remotely similar to a sleepy daze.

Kyuubi had been feeling irritated since Tsunade had left, and without the ability to leave the house, he had been thinking far too much, with only himself to really interact with.

It was killing him.

Sitting up sharply, it was the first time Kyuubi noticed that it was already dark, stars lighting up the sky, and Kyuubi felt a chill rack his body, a tug at his heart. The demon had frowned before slowly standing up, feeling a little dizzy.

Either he was getting withdrawal symptoms from no Naruto around, or he was weak from the both of them having using his powers.

Stumbling, Kyuubi didn't even know where he was going until he was already crawling into Sasuke's bed, under the covers and pressing his face into Sasuke's neck.

There was something wet falling from his face, and Kyuubi found it difficult to breath for a moment as he gasped for air, but he was against Sasuke and could feel himself calming down.

What was this feeling?

Of unannounced sadness, something that he couldn't explain or control. It was overwhelming him.

Sasuke didn't wake up until Kyuubi started crawling into his bed and, after his initial reaction (which was reaching instinctively under his pillow for a weapon that wasn't there,) he felt a surge of disappointment in himself.

"Kyuubi," he hissed, wriggling away from him - and then he felt something wet against the back of his neck and heard a gasp and paused.

Was Kyuubi...crying?

Sasuke sat up slowly and looked over his shoulder at the demon, only to have his suspicions confirmed.

At first, he was wondering what in the hell had happened to make Kyuubi cry (and felt a surge of anger at whatever it might have been,) but then it occurred to him. He had seen that face before.

Granted, it had been on Naruto, but he knew what it was. And then he was angry at himself because Kyuubi had warned him that he needed attention and Sauke had brushed him off....

He sighed and rolled his eyes, rolling over to face the demon reluctantly.  
How did he do this, again?

"Come here," he muttered, sounding half-guilty and half-exasperated. And then he slowly, hesitantly, wrapped an arm around the demon and pulled him closer, chin resting on the demon's shoulder. "Stop crying."

It was stated as an order, but the tone he used to say it was much less bossy than it would have been had he been giving him an order.

It was soft and as soothing a tone as Sasuke was ever going to get.

"Just go to sleep, alright?"

"Not cryin'." Kyuubi had tried to growl out, but it came out more like a sob, much to his disappointment, and he attempted it again "Only pussies cry." it sounded like he was trying to convince himself, and Kyuubi decided that he would give up trying to tell Sasuke he wasn't crying, instead hugging the male back, feeling himself relax at the contact.

This is what he had been craving, the feel of a body next to his own, and Kyuubi was loving the contact, lifting up one of his legs and pressing it between Sasuke's, making sure that their bodies were as close together as they were going to get, one hand in the middle of Sasuke's back, the other on the back of his neck.

Like this he could rest.

And he did, Kyuubi quickly fell asleep cuddling Sasuke.

It took Sasuke much longer to fall asleep.

It had been a long time since he had slept with someone, discounting the time he fell asleep holding Naruto and that was different because...Naruto had always been different.

So he stayed awake, tense at first, as if he was scared of Kyuubi holding him.

Eventually he relaxed, but stayed awake, breathing in Kyuubi's scent and once running a hand through his hair. Otherwise, he didn't move, almost scared of waking Kyuubi up. He did eventually manage to fall asleep, though, cuddled up to the demon's chest and feeling uncomfortably close to him.

But, even in his sleep, he didn't pull away, because he was warm and comfortable and Sasuke didn't often get to enjoy another person holding him (which was his own fault for always pushing such gestures away but, just this once, he thought, he could admit it was nice.)


	16. Chapter 15

By the time that Kyuubi was rolling around to waking up, his body was entwined with that of the Uchiha’s, their legs tangled together, and his arms firmly wrapped around the pale mans body, holding them close together.

This was almost how Naruto and Kyuubi would wake up, almost being the key word, usually when Kyuubi and Naruto woke up they would have burning desires to see to, but Kyuubi found that he didn’t with Sasuke.

Don’t get him wrong, he wanted to, he really wanted to, but he knew that the only reason they had ended up like this was because Sasuke had understood what he had needed the night before.

So he thought over it for a moment, the position that they were in, and thought that he could get away with leaving their hips pressed together just a little bit longer, feigning sleep.

It was only a bit after that that Sasuke woke up, slowly and unhappily and metaphorically kicking and screaming the entire way because he did not want to wake up, dammit. He was comfortable and warm and there was something wrapped around him - and suddenly he realized what that something was and he didn't want to stay asleep quite as much.

So he cracked his eyes open blearily, blinking multiple times to dispel the red-like film in his vision he sometimes got in the mornings.

Evidently, the Sharingan did not appreciate being sealed and this was their form of rebellion.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault, after all.

He laid there for a minute or so, awake but not really and not at all protesting to the grip Kyuubi had on him. Once he got over the fact that this was Kyuubi (which he had gotten over sometime the previous night,) he had to admit that it was extremely comfortable.

But he couldn't stay like that all day, so he slowly moved to sat up and hissed when his squirming pressed their hips together.

Damn, was that a sensation he was not used to. And he was not at all inclined to experience it again (at least, not with Kyuubi,) so he moved a different way, only to hiss again.

It was hard to move when someone much larger than you was holding onto you, he decided, and simply opted for lying back down and waiting.

It was not even worth the embarrassment.

Kyuubi had been very amused when Sasuke had hissed, but he had kept a straight face, not letting on that he was awake, but when Sasuke settled back down against him, Kyuubi decided that he couldn't fool the Uchiha for too long.... Well, he could in theory, but he would have felt bad about it afterwards.

So, Kyuubi gave Sasuke a squeeze before stretching out, his arms extended behind Sasuke as he yawned, blinking open his red eyes.

Kyuubi scrunched up his nose and wiggled it before sitting up, letting Sasuke's body unwind from his own.

For a moment Kyuubi looked around as if confused to why he was in Sasuke's bed, scratching the side of his head before he glanced back to the Uchiha, a sheepish look on his face.  
“Uh...thanks, I guess.” he muttered before he slipped out of Sasuke's bed, shuffling out of the room and to the one he shared with Naruto, heading straight for the shower. He had enjoyed sleeping in Sasuke's bed with the Uchiha. It beat sleeping with alone, but he really was shocked with himself, that had actually started to cry.

N-not that it was crying!

There had been something in his eye, that was all....

Sasuke pulled away almost as soon as he realized he was able to again and sat up on the bed, staring at Kyuubi almost cautiously, unsure of what the demon's next move would be or what his own next move should be....

What did you do after a night of cuddling with someone you didn't even like?

Sasuke tried to remember what it was like that night with Naruto, but it seemed like that was different.

Maybe because Kyuubi had made infuriating comments, as per usual, and it had made it so much easier for Sasuke to handle things, to brush it off a bit.

Or maybe it was because it was Naruto, and he knew Naruto better and had known him longer and liked him more....

But it didn't matter, because this was Kyuubi, not Naruto, and he made no infuriating comments as he left.

Which only served to frustrate Sasuke, anyway.

What was he supposed to do, follow him?

Stay?

Make breakfast?

But after a minute of debating, he heard the shower water turn on and decided it was unnecessary to even think about it. He would pretend it never happened and that would be that.

Naruto would be back tomorrow, anyway....

He sighed and got up, crawling out of bed and heading for the kitchen for breakfast, which consisted mostly of fruits and a piece or two of toast.

Once he was finished in the shower Kyuubi had thrown on some clean clothes, much like the ones he had worn before, towel drying his hair enough so that it wasn't letting water drop onto his shoulders. Walking out of his and Naruto's room, Kyuubi spotted Sasuke in the kitchen, and wondered for a moment if it would be awkward to join him.

But he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He shouldn't have to worry about what Sasuke thought, and in all honesty it was a little worrying that he did care, just a little too much about what the Uchiha thought.

Walking into the kitchen, Kyuubi grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, lifting himself up to sit on the counter as he started to munch away.

What would their plans be for the day, he wondered?

Sasuke looked up as Kyuubi entered the room and almost immediately looked back down at his breakfast. Yeah, alright, it was awkward. He imagined briefly how nice it had felt, waking up wrapped in his arms and ignored stubbornly how much he had liked it as he shoved his food into his mouth. And then he looked up at Kyuubi, swallowed, and asked,

"So, you're better now?" So much for pretending it never happened. His voice was softer than usual, uncomfortable, but it was his own fault because he was the moron who brought it up, so he couldn't very well get mad.

At least not at Kyuubi.

"Better" was certainly the right word to describe how Kyuubi was feeling.

Still not one hundred percent, but better at least.

Grunting in response, Kyuubi tried to avoid eye contact. The demon was still a little ashamed of how he had reacted to being lonely the previous night. But he knew he would have to face up to Sasuke eventually, so after taking a breath he glanced to the Uchiha.

What was meant to come out as a "thanks," most certainly did not.

“I told you that I needed to have physical contact.”

The only thing Sasuke could think to do at first was merely to blink in surprise at his comment. And then he scowled because it wasn't like he didn't KNOW that....

"Whatever," he mumbled, taking a large bite out of his toast and feeling angry at himself again.

Maybe it was just guilt or something dumb like that.... Nonetheless, he stood up and took his plate to the sink, rinsing it off right quick before turning back around.

Only this time he didn't leave.

This time, he looked at Kyuubi thoughtfully for a moment before approaching slowly. And he pressed a hand the back of his shoulder and slid it forward, to his collar bone. And then the other hand joined it and his arms wrapped around his neck slowly while Sasuke pressed his face into the back of the demon's neck, where he could avoid looking at him.

It was embarrassing enough holding him...

"Better?" he asked softly.

When the hand had slid against him, over his shoulder and collar bone, Kyuubi had felt a stirring up inside of him, and by the time that Sasuke was holding him, Kyuubi was sure that he had let out a happy moan. The demon turned in Sasuke's arms and buried his face against Sasuke’s neck, taking in a deep inhale of the male's scent, his arms wrapping around the lithe waist and pulling Sasuke as close to his body as humanly possible. The Uchiha settled nicely between his legs.

Unfortunately for Kyuubi, he couldn’t stop himself, and he just had to lick the wonderfully pale skin beneath him.

It was the other side to the nasty bite that Orochimaru had given Sasuke, but Kyuubi still felt the need to mark the male, but for now he held that much back, kissing and licking at the males neck in a second nature like manner.

Sasuke stiffened as Kyuubi tugged him closer, but he didn't protest, because that was essentially what he had been requesting, anyway.

It was only a natural response.

However, the tongue he suddenly felt on his neck.... That was a different story.

Sasuke's breath hitched and, in contrast to what he should have done, his grip on Kyuubi tightened, his nails dug into his shoulders, his face buried itself even further into it's neck. He should have pulled away, should have told Kyuubi off, should have done something. But his brain didn't seem to be thinking of logical responses at that moment and the best he came up with was a soft, "Kyuubi..." His tone was warning, yes, but not particularly strong or harsh....

Just expecting him to stop.

As the male's breath hitched, Kyuubi could feel something stir inside of him, something incredibly primal and something that wouldn't just go away. The grip on him tightened, and Kyuubi felt his lip raise, as if he was about to snarl at the male, but he didn't, and relaxed once the nails dug into his skin.

It was a bit weird, the nails relaxing him, but in Kyuubi's animal mind it was as if Sasuke was marking him, and Kyuubi liked the idea of that.

Unfortunately for Kyuubi, he didn't hear the warning tone. He only heard the mutter of his name, and that was all he needed to egg himself on.

Sasuke could feel his stomach churning more and more with each second as it became apparent that Kyuubi was not intending to let him go.

Kyuubi's jaw opened, and the demon didn't hesitate in sinking his teeth into the males neck, his arms holding the male securely against him, so that if he thrashed about he wouldn't get hurt. Kyuubi growled deeply, his eyes shutting in pleasure as he felt the blood against his tongue, and then he withdraw his teeth and licked at the wound, much like a cat would have.

When Sasuke felt teeth sinking into his neck, he tried to jerk away, out of instinct more than anything else, but Kyuubi only held onto him tighter as he started to lap up the blood Sasuke was sure was now seeping from his neck. He tried to say something again, but the moment he opened his mouth, something embarrassingly similar to a moan managed to slip out and he had to bite down on his lip before any more noises that might be mistaken for encouragement could slip out.

And then he forced out a weak, "Stop," which sounded more like a whine than he ever intended it to.

"Say it with more conviction and I might consider." Kyuubi had breathed against the male's ear, his lips lingering as he pressed a soft kiss to the male.

The scent that Sasuke was giving off was the complete opposite of wanting him to stop, and so he would go by the male's scent instead of his words.

It was lustful, overpoweringly so, and Kyuubi was lapping it all up, his lips going back to rest over the bite wound, kissing over it softly but with purpose. He had marked Sasuke now, and it felt good to reassure the both of them of that.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do - Kyuubi was holding him too tightly for him to escape and it seemed impossible for him to summon the conviction necessary to put Kyuubi in line the past couple of days, and all the while, every kiss and lick sent a thrill running down his spine and was starting to send him into an embarrassing state.

So he just held on, letting out a shaky breath, and buried his face as deep into Kyuubi's neck as he could. He had to stop eventually, after all, and Sasuke was certain he could work up the nerve to stop him before things went too far, if the need be.

No amount of pity or whatever the hell it was he was feeling was going to get him in bed with the demon.

Kyuubi growled into Sasuke's ear, nipping the lobe before he sighed softly.

They would be having company soon, he could feel Sakura's presence as she asscended the stairs towards them.

The demon knew he had to pull back, he couldn't stay so attached to the male, but that didn't mean that he wanted to move. But he did, Sasuke needed time to compose himself. Cupping Sasuke's face in his hands, Kyuubi pressed a light kiss to the male's lips, licking over them before pulling back to look into the male's eyes.

"Sakura is coming up the stairs. You might want to compose yourself." Kyuubi had grinned then, pulling Sasuke into another chaste kiss before he slid off the counter and away from the Uchiha, tugging at his top and dusting off his shoulders. He had to look presentable for the little lady, after all.

Sasuke did not kiss back - and it was probably pathetic how proud he was of that. As a matter of fact, he determinedly pressed his lips shut in something that felt oddly like a show of defiance, like it was proof that he didn't want Kyuubi to touch him any more. He shot the demon a glare that simply did not live up to his usual standards and moved as far away from the demon as possible. And then he decided "to hell with it" and left the room altogether, shutting himself up in his room again. He would pop back in to say hello to Sakura - maybe - but not until he at least figured out how to hide the damn bite mark on his neck.

He disappeared just in time, it turned out, because not a second after he stepped into the hallway, he heard a familiar and yet not-so-familiar voice calling, "Hello?"

Sakura looked around the room and spied Kyuubi just before a door slammed shut, causing her to jump just a bit. She frowned in the direction of the hall before looking back at the demon. "I guess he's not very happy?" Then again, when was Sasuke ever very happy?

"Just a little frustrated." Kyuubi had smirked, tearing his eyes away from the door that Sasuke had slammed and letting them rest on Sakura.

Well, she was a very pretty woman so Kyuubi had let his eyes linger perhaps a bit too long on her breasts before looking to the others face.

"So, you've been sent to check up on us?"

Probably just to make sure that Kyuubi hadn't killed Sasuke.

Not that he would, he was finding the Uchiha too much fun to be around, he would have to do the biting thing again some time. They both seemed to really enjoy it.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she noticed Kyuubi's eyes lingering where she did not appreciate them lingering (she had always been perceptive, after all) and, for a moment, she considered hitting him like she did Naruto.

But then she remembered this was Kyuubi and not Naruto, so she settled for the narrow eyes, even if she didn't want to.

"Yes," she answered. "Tsunade seemed to be concerned you might kill each other before Naruto could get back to call you off." And judging from the way the door had slammed when she walked in, she probably wasn't far off base.

Kyuubi had grunted in response, amused at the fact that Sakura had just narrowed her eyes at him for staring at her chest. She may not have realized it, but it was thanks to Kyuubi’s advice that Naruto had managed to bed her, and if she believed that he wasn’t watching when that happened she was surely mistaken.

Which made Kyuubi smirk perversely at the pink haired girl, shrugging his shoulders at her as he realized that he was actually able to engage in conversation with her without Naruto stopping him from speaking his mind.

“Well, petal-“ he liked that nick name for a girl called Sakura, it was teasing and flattering at the same time. “-I’m not about to kill our favourite little Uchiha, at the moment anyway, but while he’s sulking in his room why don’t the two of use get to know each other… a little better”

Sakura openly frowned at the demon as he flirted and fisted her hands, as if in warning of what she would so if he continued. "No way," she said shortly which, in all honesty, was a much more polite way of turning him down than had been used on Naruto when they were younger, so he should be happy. And then she brushed past him and headed for the direction of the guest bedroom, muttering something about having to see Sasuke before she was allowed to leave.

But what she saw when he opened the door to look at her made her stop in her steps.

Sasuke had changed from the white shirt he had been wearing while at Orochimaru's and had tugged on the shirt and shorts he used to wear when they had first become team seven. They were a bit tight on him and, if he chose to raise his arms any, he would show off a good bit of stomach, but they did a much better job of hiding Kyuubi's mark than his other clothes had. And, even though Sakura had stopped, feeling as though she had just been taken back in time, Sasuke didn't even hesitate to speak.

"I'm here. Alive. Your job's done."

Of course Kyuubi had followed behind Sakura, and when the door was opened he had let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Looking good there pet, pretty sure Naruto has some leathers you can try on next, if you're up for playing dress up?" Kyuubi was grinning, widely.

Of course he knew that Sasuke had only picked those clothes to hide the mark that he had been left with, but Kyuubi appreciated that yes, the Uchiha hadn't really changed that much in terms of his figure. He was still lean, with muscles of course, and a little taller than he used to be.

Still, Kyuubi's eyes couldn't help but roam over the others hips and then to his legs.

Mmm, how he'd like to bite Sasuke thighs....

Kyuubi's comment received glares from both of the adults present (Sasuke didn't think Kyuubi belonged to that category) and a harsh, "Shut it," from Sasuke, whose annoyance with the demon had only escalated as he had searched for something to change into. And then Sakura nodded slowly at him before turning to leave.

"It was nice to see you again, Sasuke," she said over her shoulder as she left.

Sasuke didn't respond and waited until he heard the front door closing before looking at Kyuubi. He would have loved to say something, to tell him off for earlier, to do something that would piss the demon off, but the best thing he could come up with was a simple, "Like I'd let you that close," when he noticed the way the demon was looking at his legs.

"Like I'd try to bit your thighs without you screaming and begging for me to do so." Kyuubi had mimicked before grinning widely and giving Sasuke a playful wink.

"Besides, I've already bitten Naruto's thighs, I think I'd prefer your pretty little neck anyway." Before he could have anything thrown at him, Kyuubi had moved away from the door, walking back into the kitchen.

It was amazing what a little body contact could do to him, his whole mood had changed, and he was feeling a lot chirpier than he had earlier that day.

Sasuke scowled after the demon, growing even more frustrated as he realized his attempts to piss Kyuubi off had only pissed HIM off even more, and shouted, "Pervert!" after him. And then he slammed the door shut behind him again and moved to his bed, sitting down but not even considering going to sleep.

There was no chance of that happening right then.

So he sat and he waited.

Either to calm down or for Naruto to come barging through the door a day early so he wouldn't be scared of leaving his room.

No way was he facing Kyuubi willingly.


	17. Chapter 16

The demon had been a little miffed that Sasuke had yelled at him and slammed the door (honestly, this apartment was falling apart as it was), but he didn't press the issue, instead moved to sit down on the sofa, and pull out a scroll to read.

Without Naruto around there was only so much teasing that Kyuubi could get away with to pass the day, and he was hoping that the blond would come home earlier, but as night fell Kyuubi had resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't.

Which meant he either had to sneak back into Sasuke's bed and hope that the Uchiha wasn't still pissed with him, or stay lonely for the night and have another melt down.

Either way it seemed as if he were destined to go to Sasuke for help, so the demon sighed, and stood from his seat, stretching off the day.

Slowly walking to Sasuke's room, Kyuubi knocked on the door, listening out for the Uchiha. “Oi, can I sleep with you?” Said in the manliest way possible of course.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he heard a knock on his door and, after realizing it was Kyuubi, he had to say he was surprised he didn't just walk in with or without his permission.

Even more so, he was surprised by the question directed at him and took him a moment to stand up and open the door, staring out at Kyuubi as if considering it. It only took him a few seconds to make up his mind - not only did he not want Kyuubi to cry again, because that somehow just seemed WRONG, but he didn't want to get in trouble with Naruto if he came back and Kyuubi was suffering from whatever it was.

So he opened the door wider and said, "Just don't bite me again," with an annoyed sigh before heading back to his bed, crawling beneath the covers with his back turned to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was thankful for the fact that Sasuke seemed willing enough to let him back into his bed, but that didn't stop the demon from grumbling at Sasukes 'unfair conditions'.

Fine, just because Kyuubi couldn't bite him didn't mean he couldn't get comfortable.

Pulling his top over his head Kyuubi let it fall to floor, soon followed by his trousers. By no means was he going to go commando in the bed with the Uchiha (he didn't trust Sasuke not to cut it off while he was sleeping) but he was going to make sure that Sasuke was damn uncomfortable.

With the Uchiha's back to him, Kyuubi had crawled into the bed and snuggled up to the male, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, making sure to keep his head far away from the others neck, should he be tempted to bite the male again.

Which would have been very nice, but he had been set out a rule not to.

Sasuke stiffened as he heard the sound of cloth and glanced over his shoulder to find a shirtless Kyuubi tugging his pants down. And he forced himself to look the other way again, feeling irritation bubbling in his chest.

It was replaced soon enough, however, with apprehension as he felt a dip in the bed and an arm snaking around him. He was pleased to find that Kyuubi hadn't bothered with getting completely naked, but that washed away soon enough and he was just left feeling uncomfortable. He could feel the bare chest pressed into his back and it was bothering him more than it should have.

Just like sleeping in the same bed with him at all bothered him more than it should have. 

It took a while - a good long while - but eventually, Sasuke managed to fall asleep. And he had a horribly uncomfortable dream while he was at it, that seemed to begin at the very moment Kyuubi sank his teeth into his neck and continued from there.

Only, instead of Sakura interrupting, it had continued until Kyuubi kissed him, and Sasuke, for some unfathomable reason, had kissed back.

Enthusiastically.

When he woke up, much earlier than usual, he was in a very uncomfortable state, to say the least, with a certain hard dilemma between his legs, and waking up to find his face pressed gently against a bare (and admittedly attractive until he realized it was Kyuubi's) chest did not help.

As a matter of fact, it very well may have made things worse.

So he jerked away and stared at the hopefully still sleeping Kyuubi and muttered, "Shit," because he hated to think what the demon would do if he WASN'T asleep. So he did the only common sense thing to do - he tried to get out of the bed without making too much noise and headed for the bathroom to...

Well, probably to take a VERY cold shower.

The demon had been very happy, he had managed to fall asleep and wasn't even aware that Sasuke had turned in his arms. Probably a good thing, because if he had awaken and found out just what kind of position Sasuke was in he would have taken full advantage of the situation.

The demon did however wake when he felt the warmth in his arms move, and he watched with bleary eyes as Sasuke moved out of the bed and headed to the adjoining bathroom.

At first Kyuubi had thought the Uchiha was just going for a piss, but when he heard the shower go Kyuubi's eyebrows furrowed. 

It was really early in the morning, like, too early for Sasuke to be up and having a shower.

Which meant that Kyuubi wasn't going to get back to sleep because Sasuke wouldn't be coming back to bed with him, and he needed something warm to hold to sleep. Grumbling Kyuubi had rolled out of the bed, dragging his feet as he made his way to the bathroom, fully prepared to give Sasuke a piece of his mind. 

“Oi” he had muttered, not even opening his eyes as he stood in the door way. “Come back to bed”

Sasuke shuddered as cold water hit him, but resisted the urge to move out of the spray and just take care of his problem using his hand. He refused to jerk off after a dream about Kyuubi - it was embarrassing enough as it was that he had even had it in the first place, but he doubted he would ever be able to look at himself again if he freaking jacked off to it... And it turned out that it was a good decision not to when he heard Kyuubi at the doorway, beckoning him back to bed.

Another shiver ran down his spine because he could still remember his voice whispering things in his ear, and he could still feel his hands running over him and he could still picture the way the demon had kissed down his chest, down his stomach and to his- 

Fuck. 

"I will in a minute!" he snapped and tried to think of something other than Kyuubi so his arousal could die down quicker. In the meantime, he turned his back on the door, just in case, so Kyuubi would hopefully fail to see the cause of his frustration.

Then again, the demon had some weird way of sensing these things, so maybe it was useless. He tried, anyway and, just for good measure, added, "Now go away."

Kyuubi had sniffed in annoyance, his arms folded over his chest as his mouth opened to tell Sasuke off- and paused.

Slowly his red eyes opened and Kyuubi stared at Sasuke's back. He knew that smell, it was a lot stronger than the one that Sasuke had given off earlier, but he knew it.

Lust and arousal.

Now the demon's interest was peaked.

Pushing himself away from the door, Kyuubi took a step forward and took another sniff of the air. 

He shuddered happily. 

Yep, there was no mistaking it, Sasuke was horny. Which just happened to spark Kyuubi's interest incredibly.  
Licking his lips, Kyuubi had stepped behind Sasuke, the spray of the cold water hitting him as well, as he grinned widely. "What's this?"

For a few moments, Sasuke didn't hear a response and he took that to mean Kyuubi was too tired to argue with him about something so stupid.

At first, he was relieved and grabbed the shampoo Naruto had bought for him, fully prepared to squeeze some out and lather it in his hair - but a voice behind him made him drop it and whirl around against his better judgement to stare at Kyuubi with wide eyes.

Of course, once he realized what it was he was presenting Kyuubi a view of, he whipped right back around and rested his forehead against the wet tile wall, but the damage had already been done. He had a feeling it had been done long before he had even turned to look at Kyuubi. 

"Just..." His hands turned to fists, nails digging into his palms, and he tried not to feel even more turned on at the fact that a half-naked or fully-naked (he had refused to let his eyes wander down far enough to check if Kyuubi had bothered to remove his underwear) man was standing behind him.

"Just go away," he grumbled, frustrated and embarrassed and apprehensive but, more than anything else, horny.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was definitely horny. And, somehow, the fact that he had no idea what Kyuubi was intending to do only elevated the feeling.

Which had lead Kyuubi to purr happily.

The second that Sasuke had turned to stare at him his phermones had gone through the roof, and Kyuubi was doing everything in his power not to jump the Uchiha, because although his scent was clearly begging Kyuubi to touch him, he knew that the Uchiha was far too proud to just put up with being fucked in the shower. 

Licking his lips, Kyuubi raised one of his hands, leaning over Sasuke and pressing a button on the shower to change the temperature, bringing it to a more bearable warmth.

Still leaning over the Uchiha, Kyuubi rested his head against the males shoulder, the one he had bitten earlier, and he breathed against Sasuke's ear.

"Do you really want me to go away, or would you rather I help you take care of your problem?" Kyuubi still had on his underwear, although now they were rather wet, and clung to his body, showing off his own hardening length.

Shit. Sasuke didn't want the temperature warmer. He wanted it to stay where it was because, although it was doing little to quench his arousal now that Kyuubi was there and so close and breathing in his ear (he shivered again, even though the water had warmed significantly,) at least it gave him something to think about other than the words Kyuubi was muttering to him. His stomach flipped harder than it had possibly ever and he wanted to grab his hand, to force it onto his cock because that would at least get rid of his problem.

Even if he would never be able to look Kyuubi in the eye ever again and even if he would regret it enormously later... Sometimes, that simply didn't matter. 

Now was not one of those times.

Not yet, at least. Sasuke had some sense left, albeit not much, and he used what little of it was left to hiss, "Shut up."

Which wasn't 'go away' and it probably should have been, but Sasuke was doing good to say anything that wasn't a moan or a 'please,' which would, firstly, never leave his mouth.

Ever. And, secondly, could very easily be taken either way, as encouragement or a rebuke. And Kyuubi would certainly take it as encouragement.

Kyuubi smirked. Oh, he was sure he could find something to occupy his mouth to make him 'shut up'. With a quick swipe of his tongue across Sasuke's shoulder, the demon muttered a 'As you wish' before he had pulled back.

In one swift movement his underwear was gone and thrown across the tiled floor, left to be soggy on their own, and then Kyuubi was on his knees, yanking Sasuke at his hips and letting his lips glide over the males wonderful arse cheeks.

With a loving nip, Kyuubi's arms wrapped around hips, fingers brushing against hair as he pressed a kiss to the middle of Sasuke's back. 

"Want to give me something to fill my mouth, or are my hands enough for you?"

Sasuke could feel his entire body tense and his heart rate accelerating and a gasp leaving his throat - fuck, Kyuubi was not allowed to do this to him. And yet, a soft moan escaped his lips as Kyuubi's arms wrapped around him, desperate and reluctant and wanting, and his hips thrust just a little bit and his hand grasped at Kyuubi's, nails digging into his wrist lightly. He didn't think it was possible to simultaneously want and not want the same thing so much.

"Kyuubi," he muttered breathlessly. And the fact that he would regret this and that he would never be able to look Kyuubi in the eye ever again was losing its importance because, as it stood, he would probably never be able to look Kyuubi in the eye ever again, anyway.

"Fuck, just do something," he breathed, loosening his grip on his wrist so he could move it. He hated himself for it, and he hated Kyuubi for pushing him to this, and he hated Tsunade for releasing the demon in the first place, but there was only so much a person could stand.

At least, that was the excuse he would use.

Kyuubi took Sasuke's wanton moan as encouragement to carry on, and he moved his hands so that they were on Sasuke's hips, forcefully moving the Uchiha so that he could stare at the other's heated member.

The demon licked his lips.

The Uchiha's scent was at its peak, he doubted that Sasuke could become any more aroused, so all that was left to do was to bring him to that climax. Opening his mouth, and making sure to look up to the Uchiha's face as he did so, Kyuubi moved forward, taking Sasuke's length all the way in his mouth until his nose was pressed against the soft hair of Sasuke's body. 

The demons fingers were running wherever they could go, around Sasuke's thighs, over the lovely pale ass and up the male's lower back before repeating the process, now moving his head back and forth over the hot mass in his mouth.

The sounds were slick, and Kyuubi couldn't help the lovely moans that were falling from his lips.

It was intoxicating, the scent, the touches, and the pure heat of the room. It was filling his senses and sending him closer to the edge.

Of course he was only so sensitive because this was the first time since he had been released that he had been allowed to act in the name of his carnal pleasures.

Sasuke grunted as Kyuubi moved him so his back was to the wall, so he was looking down as Kyuubi took him into his mouth - and that was all he saw, because his eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back, and moans started pouring from his mouth at approximately the same rate the water was pouring from the shower head - nonstop. His hand made its way down to tangle itself in Kyuubi's hair, not leading him, but somehow enjoying feeling the motion with his hands as well as his dick.

It wasn't long at all before he began bucking, before he felt himself approaching an orgasm, and he supposed the reason why it was so fast was a mixture of two things: The first was that he was already painfully aroused. The second was that he had never actually been touched by another person before.... At least, not like this.

So it was really a short amount of time before his body stiffened and his back arched and his moans became louder - not that they weren't loud before.

"Kyuubi," he gasped in between moans. "Oh god, I'm...don't stop..." He bit his lip, but it wasn't enough to completely muffle the shout that left his lips as he came into Kyuubi's mouth, still bucking and still holding onto his hair.

Kyuubi's eyes had snapped to Sasuke's face as he was told not to stop, and the demon had made sure to get as much of the others orgasm face burned to his memory before he was swallowing the male's load, one of the hands that had been touching the Uchiha slipping between his own tanned thighs and jerking at himself. He let Sasuke ride out his orgasm in his mouth, and when he pulled back from the Uchiha's now limp member, Kyuubi pressed his face into the male's thigh, letting out his own happy noises as he spilled himself in the shower. 

Shuddering happily, Kyuubi pressed a kiss to Sasuke's hip before slowly standing up. 

Licking his lips, getting rid of whatever he hadn't managed to swallow earlier, Kyuubi pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead before pouring shampoo over the male's head. He had picked it up while he had been on his knees, and decided that maybe Sasuke wanted to wash his hair before they went back to bed.

Pouring some shampoo in his own hair Kyuubi chucked the bottle over to where his underwear was laying, so that neither of them would slip on the bottle. 

Kyuubi closed his eyes and started to rub the shampoo into his hair, feeling it start to lather. How could he be so calm after just sucking Sasuke off?

Simple really, he just didn't have the energy to flirt at that point in time, and even if he did the situation certainly didn't need it.

Sasuke was still in some sort of post-orgasmic daze when Kyuubi poured shampoo into his hair, and he didn't even bother to protest the fact that he wasn't leaving.

Instead, he leaned against the wall to support himself, because his legs were feeling ridiculously weak, and stared at Kyuubi as he began to lather his own hair. And, after a little less than a minute, Sasuke turned his back on Kyuubi again and began to lather the shampoo into his hair as well, still breathing heavily and still flushed. And then he rinsed his hair out quickly, staying just long enough to be certain he had gotten all of the suds out, and brushed past Kyuubi to step out of the shower, grabbing a towel while he was at it. 

He didn't bother saying anything. He was too confused and embarrassed and tired and didn't know what he would say, anyway. So he just dried himself off and headed back to bed, only bothering to pull his underwear on so he wouldn't be completely naked.

Not that it would honestly matter after all of that. He wouldn't be able to sleep and didn't even bother trying, merely sitting on the bed with his head resting on the wall and waiting for Kyuubi to join him.

A part of him was honestly dreading it, because what if he said something and what if he expected something, but another part of him just wanted something warm to curl up to.

The thought should have (but didn't) mortified him.

Kyuubi took a lot longer to finish his time in the shower, making sure to turn it off before he had moved to the sink, brushing his teeth.

Although he had swallowed without much thought, Kyuubi never was a fan of the after taste of someone's pleasure.

Spitting in the sink, Kyuubi licked over his lips before he wandered back into the bedroom. He was slightly surprised to see that Sasuke hadn't just laid back down and pretended that nothing happened, but then he was happy at that fact as well. 

Not bothered to put on his underwear, Kyuubi slipped under the covers, his head resting on the pillow as he threw his arm around Sasuke's waist, pressing his face into the males side. "Night"

Sasuke's eyes darted to Kyuubi as he walked out of the bathroom and then out the window, as if the demon hadn't just sucked him off in what was probably the hottest encounter of his life - by far.

The only time he showed unease with him was when Kyuubi wrapped his arm around his waist and he shifted as if he was going to pull away and his brows furrowed and his lips frowned. In the end, he stayed and slid down so they were in the same position they were in when he woke up, with his face pressed into his chest. He still didn't suspect he'd get much sleep.

It wasn't that his head was racing - it was that his head was blank, as if he had gone into shock, not fully processing what had just happened. He closed his eyes, deciding sleep - or at least the attempt of it - was probably the best option right then, and maybe he could sort things out better when he wasn't so exhausted.

So that was the sight that Naruto had walked in on. Kyuubi naked, the covers thrown off him, with his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke, who appeared to have a bite mark on his shoulder. 

The blond could feel his eye twitch in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops.


	18. Chapter 17

So that was the sight that Naruto had walked in on. Kyuubi naked, the covers thrown off him, with his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke, who appeared to have a bite mark on his shoulder. 

The blond could feel his eye twitch in annoyance. 

"A week..." he had muttered, letting the bag with his weapons drop to the floor. 

Sasuke snapped out of his daze a few moments before Kyuubi, when Naruto first mumbled 'a week...' His eyes flickered open, but all he saw was Kyuubi's chest, and the truth of what had happened hit him at the same time Naruto's shouts did. 

"A WEEK!" He had yelled this time, causing Kyuubi to jerk awake and stare at the blond with wide eyes. "I'm away for a week and this is what I come home to?!" 

That fully woke up the both of them, it seemed, and Sasuke jerked into a sitting position, blankets pooling around his waist as he stared at Kyuubi and Naruto. 

Kyuubi had now scrambled from the bed, pulling on some trousers that he found on the floor, cursing as his leg got stuck and he slipped, landing on his arse and looking up in horror to an angry Naruto. 

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE?" 

"I-I-I-I-" Kyuubi couldn't even get any words out, and just as Naruto swung to hit in the face Kyuubi had changed into his small golden fox form, running from the angry blond and back onto the bed, jumping on Sasuke for protection.

It wasn't until Kyuubi jumped on him that Sasuke responded more than that, though, scooping Kyuubi up with one arm and holding out the other in an attempt to calm Naruto. He slid slowly to the edge of the bed, watching Naruto as if expecting him to try and hit him as well.

"Naruto, relax," he said in his best 'calm down' voice. 

That being said, he didn't have a very good 'calm down' voice, mostly due to the fact that he was never required to use it. It was usually someone else using it on him. 

"Kyuubi didn't... He's not..." He hesitated because how in the world did you explain to him that he had _asked_ for it? 

"I asked for it." Maybe like that.

The demon that had been cowering in Sasuke’s arms had turned to look at him in shock when he claimed to have ‘asked for it’. Sasuke most certainly did not! And while he was quite happy to cower in the Uchiha’s arms to stop Naruto from hitting him, he was not going to let Sasuke ignore the fact that Kyuubi had used his amazing seduction skills!... 

Er, he meant let Sasuke take the blame. 

Crawling out of Sasuke’s arms Kyuubi transformed back into his human self, this time letting the sheets cover his naked body as he stared up to Naruto. “Don’t listen to him, it was totally my fault”

Naruto just sighed in annoyance.

In reality he didn’t care who’s fault it was, he was miffed that he had come home from a mission to find the two of them in bed together, hugging, and he hadn’t been invited, and the two of them didn’t bloody wait for him either! 

But then Naruto couldn't stay mad at Kyuubi for very long, and he had certainly missed the male. 

So instead of shouting Naruto shrugged off his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed, rolling his shoulders.

Kyuubi seemed to perk up at this and crawled so that he was behind Naruto, no longer covered up, and stated to rub the males back. “Miss me?”

“Pssh, as if” 

Sasuke watched in silence as Naruto and Kyuubi spoke, Naruto clearly calming down. And then he wasn't entirely sure what to do. He looked from Kyuubi to Naruto and back to Kyuubi before he settled for ruffling Naruto's hair before he crawled back into bed. 

It was enough of a welcome back to count, he assumed, and he didn't want to interrupt whatever it was the two of them were planning on doing, anyway. So he curled up on the bed, almost like a cat, and spent the next few seconds staring at nothing in particular, which also happened to be Kyuubi's bare back. 

Now, he guessed, he waited. Or something. He didn't know. He wasn't well-versed in these things.

Naruto had let his eyes flicker open at the ruffling of his hair, and he wondered for a moment when his eyes had closed, but Kyuubi's hands were really talented against his back, and he was feeling more relaxed then he had the past few days. 

It was probably the human contact more than Kyuubi's hands, but still, he was happy. 

Leaning back against the demon, Naruto murmured softly, causing the demon to smile, wrapping his arms around Naruto and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Tired Kit?"

"Yeah... missed you and Sasuke"

"Really? I couldn't tell, what with the way you nearly killed me an all..."

Naruto smiled, and glanced to Sasuke, loving the way the male looked comfortable in a curled up ball.

Moving away from Kyuubi, something that the demon didn't like one bit, Naruto flopped down next to the Uchiha. "Was Kyuubi good while I was away?"

Kyuubi snorted. "I'm not a child" 

Sasuke remained laying down on the bed, watching the two interact with a vaguely amused expression, as if something was horribly entertaining about them. The expression stayed as Naruto laid down beside him and Sasuke slid closer, stretching out so he could wrap an arm around the blond's waist. 

"He was a monster," he answered, and it wasn't that far from the truth. "You should punish him severely." And despite the way the week had turned out, with them in the shower, Sasuke still wasn't entirely sure he wasn't being serious. 

A part of him felt as though he had been taken advantage of and that it had all happened much too fast for him to be fully comfortable - but now was not the time for that, so he pushed it from his mind and went back to just laying there with Naruto.

Kyuubi had spluttered at the comment, but didn't try and defend himself by actually forming words, instead glaring at the Uchiha. "Fuck you"

Sasuke smirked at Kyuubi in response, expression the same childish one he would use on Naruto when they were younger and he had said something particularly seething. "The truth hurts," he said simply before putting his head back down and listening to the short exchange.

Naruto chuckled at Kyuubi's annoyance, and pressed a soft kiss to Sasuke's lips in response. 

"Severely eh? I'm sure that it can be arranged..." Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was serious or not, but for the moment he didn't really care, he was just happy to have his two favourite people in a bed with him. Kyuubi crawled behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the males waist, his hand sliding against Sasuke's arm in the process. 

Pressing his face into Naruto's hair, Kyuubi huffed. "You don't smell of blood, but you do smell of crappy shampoo"

"Well... Tsunade advised that it wasn't a good idea to come home covered in blood, she said that maybe you would go a bit crazy...."

"Spoilt bitch, doesn't want me to have any fun" 

It was a bit weird, both of them cuddling up to Naruto at the same time, but Sasuke thought he might be able to get used to it. He could even feel Kyuubi's arm, pressed gently against his stomach, and while it was definitely a bit uncomfortable, it was almost comforting at the same time. "How was the mission?" he asked softly, since they were on the topic anyway.

"Difficult" Naruto had let his eyes slip closed, a small smile on his face, he liked the feeling of Sasuke and Kyuubi around him without them arguing. "I could access Kyuubi's power, but the separation was nearly unbearable." 

Kyuubi pressed a light kiss to Naruto's shoulder 

"To say that it was an A class mission, there wasn't much to it..." Naruto moved his body forwards, making sure that he was firmly pressed against Sasuke, and Kyuubi had once again scooted up behind him. 

There was no way that Naruto would be able to escape the bed without disturbing both of them. "Maybe next time they'll let us join you, Kit" 

Sasuke forced himself not to scoff at Kyuubi's comment. 

They might let Kyuubi join him, yes, but Sasuke? 

They didn't trust him that much and, even if they did, in his current state, he would do nothing but get in the way. He huffed slightly and wrapped his arms around Naruto even tighter, resting his head on his shoulder. He didn't state his opinion out loud, merely opting for changing the subject. 

"Have you eaten since you got back?" he asked. 

If he had showered, surely he had time to eat, as well, but he wasn't concerned about asking something logical right then.

In actual fact Naruto hadn't eaten anything - he had been so looking forwards to finally getting home and seeing Sasuke and Kyuubi that the male had skipped eating, and even briefing Tsunade on the mission. 

The only parts she knew was whatever Naruto had managed to shout out to her in his rushed shower. Where the blond was involved, nothing was logical. 

"Err... no" he had muttered, letting out a soft chuckle "But that can wait until the morning, unless you're that desperate to get away from me?"

Kyuubi had chosen that moment to butt in. 

Moving his hand he had cupped the side of Sasuke's face, running a thumb over the males cheek. "Please, we've both been waiting for you to hurry the fuck up and get back" 

Sasuke came rather close to jerking away from Kyuubi, still not comfortable with him after the events in the shower, but the fact that he did end up relaxing into it was a sign that he was at least trying. 

Whether this was for Naruto's sake or Kyuubi's, however, was up for debate. 

Sasuke wasn't much the type to convey things like 'I missed you,' and certainly not verbally, and so he settled for giving the blond a quick kiss and hoped that was enough to confirm Kyuubi's statement. 

It was still a bit awkward not vehemently denying that he had missed him, mind you, but there seemed like no point in it any more.

Well, Sasuke hadn't bitten off Kyuubi's fingers and that was a good sign to how things were going. 

Not that Naruto honestly thought that Sasuke would have gone as far as to bite off Kyuubi's fingers, but sometimes he did wonder just how much the Uchiha hated physical contact. 

At the kiss Naruto smiled to himself. 

Yeah, because Sasuke really hated to be touched. 

Leaning into Sasuke, Naruto pressed his lips into the Uchiha's in a tender manner, moving their lips together slowly. Just because Sasuke seemed more likely to let himself be touched didn't mean that Naruto was going to go as fast as Kyuubi probably had, he was much happier just kissing Sasuke slowly and softly, as a thank you for putting up with the demon for so long.

Sasuke hesitated at the longer kiss Naruto initiated, but did kiss back, slowly and a bit awkwardly, but it was nice for the few seconds he let it last. 

Because, no matter how nice it was, it was just too weird kissing him like this when he could still feel Kyuubi's hand on his face, never mind that Kyuubi was still RIGHT THERE, probably watching them. 

So he pulled back and put his head back down on Naruto's shoulder, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Kyuubi and confirm or deny to himself that their kiss had had an audience. 

"What time is it, anyway?" he mumbled, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to just go back to sleep now or stay up with Naruto (and Kyuubi, but that was beside the point.)

"Who knows" Naruto had murmured, and Kyuubi had huffed "Too Bloody early". Because it was, first Sasuke had woken him up early because of his stupid erection, and then Naruto had woken him up with his yelling.

Damn it Kyuubi would like to sleep for a little longer, and his arms wrapped around Naruto once again, tugging him tightly. "You're not movin'" Naruto had just grunted, his eyes closed as he clung to Sasuke. He was falling asleep quicker than he would have liked, but the comfort was great, and he was too tired to put up a fight. 

Sasuke grunted in response and let his eyes slip shut, intending to go to sleep with the blond. But then he sat up, as if remembering something, and his eyes fell on Kyuubi, hesitating for a good few seconds, before he leaned over Naruto and towards him, giving him a kiss to the cheek, and then the jaw, and then one to his chin. His lips brushed lightly over the demon's, like he was considering whether or not to kiss him, but only lingered a moment before he pulled back and curled back up into Naruto. 

This time, he intentionally hid his face from the demon, though, more than a little embarrassed. And then he muttered a soft, slightly muffled, "Good night."

With Naruto now sleeping Kyuubi had no-one to verify with him what had just happened. 

Had Sasuke really just kissed him? 

Kyuubi could feel excitement bubbling in his stomach, not lust excitement, but happy excitement, and he grinned. 

If he had maybe reacted faster he could have kissed the Uchiha back, but now he knew to expect a good night kiss from the raven. Looks like his hard work in the shower had paid off. So Kyuubi fell asleep with a smile on his face, in bed with the only two humans that he trusted enough to really sleep next to. 

"Night.." he had muttered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a Beta to check over my work, volunteers?


	19. Chapter 18

Sasuke woke up what he would guess was only a couple of hours later, picking his head up and looking around the room with bleary eyes. 

There was a slight red film over his vision, but he ignored it, knowing it would go away soon enough. Evidently, his sharingan didn't enjoy being suppressed for so long, and this was its sign of rebellion. 

Maybe that was why it took him a few seconds to notice that Kyuubi was missing. He frowned and sat up all the way, looking at Naruto and then at the spot Kyuubi had been sleeping earlier. 

Then he sighed and stood up, heading for the kitchen to look for the demon.

Kyuubi had figured that Sasuke would want some time alone with Naruto, so he had left the bed earlier in the hopes that the Uchiha would do whatever he wanted to do with Naruto and then come and look for him after, but as their bedroom door opened (it was Sasukes room really, but they had slept there more in the last week than Kyuubi had in Naruto's room), Kyuubi glanced over his shoulder, looking at the Uchiha, his hand in a jar of chocolate spread. 

Damn it he had been caught! 

"Uh, Morning... Naruto still sleeping?" 

Sasuke grunted his good morning at Kyuubi and nodded, moving to lean against the counter beside Kyuubi. "He had a long mission, so I didn't want to wake him up," he said, voice inflicted in a way that screamed he had just waken up and wasn't entirely fully awake yet. And then he asked, 

"Are you sure that's the best breakfast for you?" as he glanced to the chocolate Kyuubi had his hand in, an eyebrow raised just a little. 

"There's got to be fruit here or something somewhere... At least something better than chocolate." 

Even if it was just ramen.

Kyuubi frowned and lifted his fingers to his lips, licking off the chocolate. "It's my body" Kyuubi had growled slightly, but still screwed the lid of the jar back on. 

When he was in Naruto's body, he often had to tell the man not to eat such unhealthy food, because he hadn't wanted to become fat, but now that he had his own body Kyuubi was craving a lot of sweet things, and he had loved the chocolate spread. 

Finishing off the tasty substance on his fingers, Kyuubi had turned so that he was facing Sasuke, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure he wouldn't have minded if it were you that woke him..." 

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow before pulling out some bread and shoving it in the toaster. He didn't say anything while it was cooking, but when he was done and had two plates of two pieces of toast each, he shot the demon a glare and said, "Don't you dare say anything." And then he took both plates to the bedroom and set one on each bedside table, one for him and one for Naruto. 

"Wake up," he muttered, shaking the blond gently. "Come on, wake up."

Kyuubi had first thought that the toast was for him and Sasuke, and he had felt his chest flutter every so slightly, but then the Uchiha left, and Kyuubi pouted. 

Well, if that were the case, he would just hang out in the kitchen like a looser. 

At the voice telling him to wake up, Naruto groaned. 

Damn it he had been sleeping happily! 

But as he blinked open his blue eyes, he caught the smell of toast, and groaned happily. He was terribly hungry. Sitting up in a daze Naruto glanced to Sasuke. He blinked a few times, then flushed darkly. 

"A-ah! Sasuke!" he had remembered what happened the night before and he couldn't help the embarrassed look on his face. He had been in bed with Sasuke all night cuddling him! 

But his attention was quickly drawn to the food, and Naruto couldn't help but snatch one of the pieces of toast up, shoving it into his mouth. 

Sasuke smirked as Naruto opened his eyes and, for some reason, seemed shocked to see him. "Good morning," he said softly, eyes flickering with amusement. He reached out to grab his toast and took a bite of it, leaning back onto his pillow. 

"You said you hadn't eaten, so I figured I'd give you something more decent than that ration shit they used to give us." He didn't remember much about the rations they had been given back then, but he could certainly remember not liking them.

Naruto grunted in response. 

The rations had always been minimal, enough for you to carry without weighing you down, but not enough to last more than 3 meals. At least, not with the way that Naruto would eat them. He couldn't help it, he was used to eating for two minds, but now he supposed it was only himself in his body, so he had to cut back on a lot of things, now that he didn't have Kyuubi's power burning off all of his fat naturally. 

Finishing his toast, Naruto looked to Sasuke happily 

"Thanks... This is much better than a week old ration pack" 

Sasuke smirked and nodded, his hand finding its way into Naruto's hair. "I thought it might be," he commented softly, unusually content. 

Especially since he still hadn't been out of the house for a reasonable amount of time, much less trained or been on an actual mission. 

But he wasn't thinking about that right then. His hand dropped to his lap and he leaned back onto the pillows again. "And, from the way you ate that, I'm not sure what you missed more, me and Kyuubi or regular food." His vote went for regular food.

Now that his hunger had been satisfied, Naruto honestly thought that Sasuke was coming onto him. He smiled, watching as Sasuke leant back, and couldn't help the way that his eyes ran over the Uchiha's slim form. 

"Regular food I could have gotten anywhere" his blue eyes flickered up to Sasuke's, and Naruto licked his lips. "But an Uchiha, ah, they're pretty rare you know" Crawling forwards, Naruto couldn't help the way a smirk seemed to take over his usually innocent expression. 

What could say, he was hungry for something else now. "The question is, did you miss me?" 

Well... This wasn't a reaction Sasuke had been intentionally looking for, no, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. He hadn't at all been intentionally putting himself on display, but the way Naruto looked at him made him wonder if he shouldn't do it more often. He didn't even shift to meet him halfway as Naruto crawled towards him, instead just watching him with an almost amused expression. 

"Very, _very_ much," he muttered, voice taking on a different tone than just the teasing one he had been using before. 

As a matter of fact, it was a voice Sasuke didn't believe he had _ever_ used before. 

It was inviting, almost something like a purr, and it sounded so odd coming from his own mouth, but... Well, it didn't sound bad at all.

At the voice the blond was now completely sure that Sasuke was coming onto him, and he grinned happily before their lips connected, Naruto's eyes slipping closed as he moved closer to the Uchiha. 

The blond had let his tongue slide out of his mouth, running over Sasuke's lips as he tried to deepen the kiss. He was still unsure of just what it was Sasuke had done with Kyuubi while he was away, but Naruto wasn't about to rush anything, he wanted Sasuke to feel at ease with him, and he wanted to feel at ease in himself. 

Sasuke smirked as he felt Naruto's lips against his and almost instantaneously kissed back, his hand going to thread through his hair, trying to keep him from pulling away any time soon. He honestly had no intentions of telling Naruto what had happened between him and Kyuubi when he was gone because, quite frankly, it was embarrassing and none of his business, anyway. 

But the fact that he willingly kissed Naruto without the slightest sign of hesitation when he had to force himself to give Kyuubi a kiss on the cheek... 

Well, that probably spoke volumes for how much more comfortable he was with the blond than the demon. 

The feeling of hands in his hair was a new one, and Naruto couldn't deny the fact that he liked the contact, his lips parting against Sasuke's as his tongue slipped out and ran over the males lips, hoping that he would be granted some access to deepen their kiss. 

While his tongue was busying itself against the Uchiha's lips, Naruto's hand had cupped the side of the males face, his thumb running over the males soft skin. 

It took a few seconds of thought, that much had to be admitted, but Sasuke did eventually open his mouth for the blond, allowing his tongue inside. And it wasn't like they hadn't done this before, but that had been spur of the moment. 

Sasuke had been excited and nervous and he believed he had shown over the past few days that he didn't always have the best judgement on spur of the moment things (his mind flashed to the shower then and he almost pushed Naruto away.) 

But this, he thought, wasn't so bad. 

It was nice, and it wasn't at all rushed or done without thought... This he could enjoy. 

It was also something that Naruto very much enjoyed. 

The feeling of the others mouth was indescribable, and with his fingers in Sasuke's hair Naruto really couldn't get enough of that feeling. 

But eventually he had to pull back, a string of saliva connecting them before it broke, and Naruto grinned, kissing Sasukes chin and getting rid of the fluid. The blond continued to kiss over the males cheeks before he pulled back fully. “I missed you, ya know?”

Sasuke couldn't deny that he was a bit disappointed when Naruto pulled back but, at the same time, he was panting rather heavily and undoubtedly needed air, so he didn't complain. Instead, he closed his eyes as Naruto kissed his chin and cheeks and only opened them when Naruto pulled back again, now looking him in the eye. "I can tell," he answered with a small smirk. 

A hand reached up to run over the blond's face very briefly before slipping down his chest in an essentially innocent manner. "But I have to wonder if I missed you so much as I missed not being alone with Kyuubi," he added, tone almost teasing in a way it hadn't been for a while. 

Grinning, Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you saying that Kyuubi didn't even try and take care of you?" 

Naruto was teasing back, his hand slipping up Sasuke's leg as he leant in to press another kiss to the males cheek. "I'm sure he wasn't that bad" Another kiss, this time on the tip of Sasuke's nose "He's not a gentleman, but that can't be helped" This time a kiss on Sasuke's lips, a soft peck. 

"But I'm glad that you wanted me back, even if it was so you weren't alone with Kyuubi" 

Sasuke let Naruto kiss his face because, even though the affectionate gesture wasn't something he was used to, he didn't find it completely objectionable. 

"That doesn't mean I have to like him, even if he did try and take care of me," he said simply before leaning in to give Naruto a kiss himself, a quick peck on the lips. 

Never mind that the fact that Naruto had come home to find the two of them naked, cuddling under the blankets would imply that Sasuke liked him at least a little bit, and never mind that he had taken extra effort to give Kyuubi a kiss last night - that was beside the point. 

As far as he was concerned, he didn't like the demon and that was that.

At Sasuke’s comment Naruto had let out a chuckle. He didn’t know what had happened between Kyuubi and Sasuke while he was away, but he was sure that they would tell him when they wanted to. 

At the end of the day it was about time that the two of them starting to bond, after all Kyuubi was the only reason that Sasuke hesitated when around him. Sure Sasuke didn’t have to like the demon, but it helped if he was even a little bit attracted to Kyuubi. 

Which in itself wasn’t hard, as the guy was drop dead gorgeous. 

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, arching an eyebrow. “Oh? You’re just putting up with him to get closer to me? How romantic” 

Sasuke made a gesture that was eerily similar to an eye roll but couldn't have been because there was no way that he would EVER roll his eyes at Naruto... That's what he would go with. 

"Because we all know how much of a romantic I am," he answered, voice dripping with sarcasm at the mere thought, never mind the actual statement, that he was capable of a romantic gesture... 

Besides, you know, spending time with Naruto and cooking him breakfast when he was tired and now just laying there with him... 

Oh, lord, he was turning into some sort of male Sakura.

Naruto was very happy with just laying around in bed all day and talking about sweet things with Sasuke, but then he saw the spark of a look over the males face, and he knew that it wouldn’t last much longer. Pressing a longer kiss to Sasuke’s lips, Naruto rolled over and climbed out of his bed, stretching his arms over his head. 

“Now, as much as I like this romantic side of you Sasuke, I need to have a shower, so unless you want to join me…?” 

At first, Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto's torso as he stretched, watching his muscles move, and he shifted towards him at the question. He would love to join him, even if nothing happened... 

But then he remembered the last time he was in that shower, and he very suddenly changed his mind, moving back to the bed as a surge of something that was simultaneously nice and unpleasant surged through him. 

"No, thanks," he said. "I'll just take care of the dishes while you're in there. Me and that shower have bad memories." He smirked as if he were joking but it wasn't entirely false, was it? 

Then again, it wasn't entirely true, either...

Naruto was going to ask just what kind of memories Sasuke had with his shower, but he was sure he got the general idea, what with both Sasuke and Kyuubi naked in bed together. He just hoped they hadn’t gone all of the way, Naruto had put dibs on Sasuke’s ass. 

“Sure okay” he had muttered before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. 

Well, Sasuke would just have to spend a little time with Kyuubi then.. 

It wasn't that Sasuke was necessarily opposed to spending time with Kyuubi (although...) It was just that being around him was a bit awkward since their incident in the shower. And, yes, it had felt fucking amazing and Sasuke couldn't guarantee that he would say no to Kyuubi the next time he propositioned him, but that didn't mean he wanted to have a chat with him. 

It was just too... Weird at the moment. 

Nonetheless, he grabbed the two plates he had brought to the bedroom and took them back to the kitchen, where he supposed Kyuubi was still loitering, for lack of a better word.

But then Kyuubi couldn't really go anywhere.

After the other day when he had been so rudely attacked, he wasn't about to risk going outside without somebody to back up his story, and dare he say it, he'd much rather wait to have Naruto by his side. 

Tsunade was more likely to believe the blond than she was to believe both himself and Sasuke put together. 

While the two had been busy in the bedroom (although they certainly weren't doing _that_ because Kyuubi would have heard them), the demon had been examining his human body. 

Which had ended with him shirtless, his trousers undone, and his hands running over his tanned stomach.

"So how'd it go?" 

Sasuke was somewhat ashamed to admit that he was growing quite a fondness for Kyuubi's bare chest. 

Which was not to say that he hadn't liked it before, just not nearly as much as he did now that he could remember it being pressed against his back as those lips muttered knee-weakening things to him and those hands - god, those hands - wandered over his own chest and stomach. 

Or maybe now that he could remember sleeping against it, about as safe as could be, and so warm...

He forced himself not to stare. "Evidently not as well as your alone time went," he said, raising an eyebrow at Kyuubi's state of undress. "You know, most people use bathrooms when they want to jerk off."

"Hah Hah Hah" Kyuubi had laughed, rather dryly. "Evidently I'm not most people, if you hadn't already noticed, and I'm also not jerking off, just feeling this body of mine out" His fingers slipped to his trousers, as if he were about to do them back up so he wasn't flashing the rather golden looking treasure trail he had, but he changed his mind, keeping them undone.

"You're just jealous that you don't get to see this handsome body as much as you'd like" 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the demon, keeping his eyes from wandering around his body and proving Kyuubi's statement - even though it was wrong, anyway. 

"Of course that's the case," he answered sarcastically as he moved to the sink, rinsing their two dishes off quickly. "It's not like you ever walk around naked, after all, or start pulling your clothes off for no good reason." He turned his head to give his still-bare chest a pointed look. 

"Trust me, if I haven't had plenty of time with you naked already, I'm just a lost cause."

Pft, Sasuke just didn't know a good opportunity when it was presented to him, with big flashing lights saying 'this is a good opportunity, you should take it now'. 

Really. 

Well, that just meant that Kyuubi would have to take matters into his own hands, and whenever it called for him to do so, the results were very satisfying. 

Walking up behind Sasuke, watching as his hands washed the dirty dishes, Kyuubi pressed himself against the males back, his arms wrapping around the others waist, feeling the fabric of Sasuke's shirt against his bare chest. He was also sure that Sasuke could feel his open trousers pressing against his delicate rear, but that hadn't been Kyuubi's intention.. honestly. 

But then it wasn't that Sasuke hadn't NOTICED the opportunity... It was just that he was much less likely to jump on it than Kyuubi was. 

However, the arms that wrapped around him were more than enough to make him respond. 

At first, he just paused, feeling his stomach do that annoying jerking thing, and glanced over his shoulder at the demon. He waited until he had at least finished the dish he was cleaning, though, to turn around and look at him, one eyebrow raised. 

"Was last night not enough for you?" he asked softly, sounding more teasing than anything. "Or would you just like me to return the favor?"

Kyuubi was pretty sure he could come just from that.

What was it about this ninja that could get him so aroused just by being pressed against him? But then words had made Kyuubi's stomach do that flippy thing, and he couldn't help but growl low in his throat.

With his hands pressed against the sink behind Sasuke, Kyuubi leant forwards, breathing into the males ear hotly as his hips pressed forwards. "Now that would be just... _outstanding_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a Beta


	20. Chapter 19

Sasuke wouldn't deny the fact that he moaned just then, his back arching into Kyuubi just a little bit. He wouldn't deny that he was already ridiculously hard, considering that all Kyuubi had done was wrap his arms around him and mutter things in his ear, and he certainly wouldn't deny the fact that his hips rolled into Kyuubi's for no other purpose than to feel the friction in his groin - and to hear him moan because he hadn't spent much time listening to it the previous night. He had been much too busy moaning himself. 

But before he went all out and dropped to his knees, he figured it was more fun to place kisses along his neck and to sink his teeth into his shoulder. 

As payback for the bite mark Kyuubi had left him. 

There was something incredibly animalistic about Sasuke biting him, and it made what little resolve Kyuubi had left snap. Perhaps Sasuke didn't know what a bite meant, but all Kyuubi's mind could think of was 'he's marking me, oh fuck yes', and this body was acting without his mind having much more say in the matter. 

Within a moment Kyuubi had grabbing Sasuke just under his rear, hiking the male up so that he could wrap his legs around Kyuubi's waist, and he was grinding, hard and quick, as his own teeth sunk into Sasuke's left shoulder, of all places. 

Call it what you wanted, Kyuubi needed to leave his mark, over that of Orochimaru's, to show that Sasuke was his now, and he was going fuck the male into oblivion the second he got the chance. 

Sasuke had not at all expected Kyuubi's reaction to the bite but, fuck, he wasn't complaining. He wrapped his legs around Kyuubi's waist just as the demon had evidently wanted and ground his hips back, biting his lip to stifle a couple of moans. 

One hand wrapped itself around his neck and the other found it's way into his hair, gripping a handful of it. And then he felt the teeth sinking into his other shoulder (and the other mark hadn't even healed yet) and he gasped and gave his hair a small tug, his hips giving an unintentionally hard thrust. 

God, how in the hell had he gotten this horny this fast? 

Sasuke shook it off because at least it felt good and used the hand in Kyuubi's hair to pull his face towards his, until he was kissing him. 

Hard.

And that was the sight that greeted Naruto when he stepped out of the shower and into the kitchen. Kyuubi humping Sasuke against the counter like some kind of wild animal, and the noises that he could hear were turning him on rather more than he had expected.

The kiss between Kyuubi and Sasuke was a mixture of teeth and lips, and Kyuubi was happily biting and sucking at the male as his hips continued their thrusts. His trousers were starting to piss him off however, and one of his hands slipped between their bodies, pushing at the fabric until he could pull himself free, now making gruttel noises as he pressed harder against Sasuke, nipping at the males lips. He was close. 

Just a little bit more... 

Sasuke, completely unaware that they had an audience, felt no shame whatsoever in moving his hand from Kyuubi's hair to his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down enough for his hand to slip inside, rubbing his erection while continuing to grind against Kyuubi. He was getting close as well, and he picked up his speed until he was moving at an erratic and uncontrolled pace, moaning loudly. 

"Oh, God, Kyuubi," he had managed to gasp out once, but that was it before he pressed his face into the demon's neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh again, but this time for the sake of muffling the shout that left his throat.

"A-Ah! S-shit!" Kyuubi had yelled out when his neck was bitten again. It sent him over the edge this time, he had actually tried to hike up his leg to get more friction, and ended up kneeing the counter with a loud bang, not that the pain registered, he was spilling himself against Sasuke's clothes, and hands were scratching along the others hips. 

As he rode out his climax, Kyuubi's hips started to slow, until he was just holding Sasuke against him, feeling a dull ache in his knee.

Then a chuckle filled the room.

"Pft, Kyuubi you horny bugger, you've dented my sink cabinet." Naruto had his hands on his hips, arching an eyebrow at the pair. He had came himself, it was hard not to watching the pair, but he wasn't about to tell them that. 

Sasuke would have jerked away from Kyuubi when he heard the chuckle if it weren't for the fact that he was pinned against the sink. Instead, the best he could do was drop his legs from around Kyuubi's waist to the ground and pull his pants back up. 

Not that he could really pull it off as if nothing had happened, what with Kyuubi's cum all over his clothes and the demon practically naked pressing against him but... 

Well, what was he supposed to do, keep himself wrapped around him like some sort of koala bear? "Naruto," he breathed, still panting from their session. 

"We were just..." And then what could he say? Kyuubi was a horny bastard and Sasuke had no self control?

"Just releasing some sexual frustrations" Kyuubi had finished for Sasuke, even though he was sure that it wasn't what the Uchiha would have said. Letting out a rather disappointed sound as Sasuke pulled up his trousers, Kyuubi took a small step back, doing the same. 

Of course, as he had bent over to pull up his trousers, he had noticed the dent in the cabinet that Naruto had mentioned. "Fuuuck" Kyuubi had muttered, doing up his trousers before glancing back to Naruto. "Didn't mean to do that, I swear" 

Of course, he was on about the cabinet, and not the fact that he had just humped Sasuke against it.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. "Next time, invite me in too. And be careful, jeeze, if I had caught the two of you like that yesterday I would have killed you." 

Sad, but true. 

Sasuke was simultaneously mortified and confused - and irritated, but it seemed like Kyuubi's mere presence did that, never mind when he actually opened his mouth. Naruto had just walked in on Kyuubi grinding him into the kitchen sink and the most he could say was 'invite me in next time?' And bitch about the dent Kyuubi had caused, but still. 

It seemed as though he should be annoyed, fussing about how they had just defiled the area where they ate and made food, and yet he seemed completely okay with it. 

At first, it made Sasuke wonder how many times Naruto had had sex in this kitchen before (and he cut that train of thought so that the images running through his head wouldn't have a chance to turn him on again.) 

In the end, the most Sasuke could find to say about the situation was, "I'm going to go... Change clothes..."

"Huh? Okay.." Naruto had muttered, watching as Sasuke left to go and get changed. Blue eyes turned to golden, and Kyuubi just shrugged. "I don't know man, I didn't do shit to upset him this time" And then Kyuubi was sat down at the table, his hand in the jar of nutella again. 

Naruto shuddered. Gross. He would have to go and buy some more of that, there was no way he was going to use it now. 

"Well, you.. don't dirty anything, and I'll go see if he's okay"

Naruto turned on his heel, walking over to the room that Sasuke had disappeared into, giving the door frame a knock before walking inside. "Hey, whats wrong?" 

Sasuke was looking down at the cum on his shirt with a rather unhappy expression when Naruto knocked on the door and his eyes lifted to look at him. "Hey," he greeted, dropping the hem of his top and deciding he could change in a minute or so. And then Naruto asked what was wrong and he frowned at the blond this time, only more in confusion. 

"Nothing's WRONG..." he said slowly. "I just..." He paused and looked out the window for a moment. 

"Would you understand what I meant when I said I'm suffering from a bit of culture shock?"

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, arching an eyebrow. “You mean you weren’t humped against the counters in Orochimaru’s lair?” 

It was a bit of a tease, in a nice kind of way, and Naruto stepped forwards, tugging at the hem of Sasuke’s top, avoiding the splatter of cum as he chuckled. “Not that I mind either way.” Pressing a light kiss to Sasuke’s forehead, Naruto pulled back, dropping the others top. 

“I’m talking to Tsunade today to see if I can get you some chakra back, maybe letting you and Kyuubi train together would help burn off that frustration and keep my cabinets safe at the same time.” 

Giving Sasuke a wink, Naruto left the Uchiha to his own musings. 

Sasuke felt his stomach lurch at the words, but not in the way it usually did around the two of them. It wasn't out of nervousness or arousal, but rather out of excitement. 

Now, just because Naruto was talking to her about it didn't mean it would happen - he knew that. But he still couldn't help the thrill that ran through him at the thought that by this time tomorrow, he could be in a training ground, sparring with Kyuubi and he was so excited about it that, had Naruto stayed in the room, he would have kissed him long and hard... 

But no such luck, so he just went to changing his clothes swiftly before reappearing outside, looking for the two.

Kyuubi was sat at the counter with his head tilted back, and Naruto was stood behind him, his hands holding Kyuubi's face as the slowly kissed upside down. Kyuubi's arm extended and landed in blonde hair, his fingers running through it as he groaned softly, happily. And then Naruto smirked, nipping at Kyuubi's lips before pulling back. 

"Aw Kit" Kyuubi lightly complained. 

"I'll be back soon, so don't deflower Sasuke while I'm gone, and don't wreck any more furniture, you understand?" 

"Pft, yeah" 

Sasuke stood in the door awkwardly as the two kissed, remaining silent (unless you counted a scoff at the mere idea that Kyuubi would 'deflower' him while the blond was gone) until Naruto had left the room, at which point his eyes fell on Kyuubi. 

"I'm not going to finish what he started," he announced, raising an eyebrow at the demon because there was no doubt in his mind that Kyuubi would easily be turned on by just a kiss. He was that much of a horny bastard. 

"I did enough for you today." Which was not to say that he didn't enjoy it. 

It was just that his stamina was still recovering from their session a few minutes ago.

Kyuubi pouted, although it was clear he was teasing Sasuke. "Aw, does that mean I've missed out on the blowjob offer? I'd love to see your pretty lips wrap around my cock, mmm" Kyuubi closed his eyes, a big grin on his face. 

It was a really erotic image, and for a moment he wondered just what Naruto's reaction would be should he come home and find Sasuke sucking him off. 

No doubt he would be angry, Kyuubi really needed to control to keep it in his pants, but damn it, the Uchiha was sexy, and Kyuubi was really taking a liking to him. 

It was clear by the way Sasuke's eyes travelled lower and by the curl of arousal he suddenly felt that he was imagining it as well, and apparently quite liking the idea. 

But, no matter how much he liked the idea, it didn't replace the fact that he had just came only a few minutes ago and he wasn't entirely sure how well he would stand round two. He wanted to point out to Kyuubi that it was his fault, anyway - after all, if he hadn't lost it and started grinding Sasuke into the counters, he would have already given him that blowjob. 

But he didn't and instead rolled his eyes at Kyuubi, knowing very well that the show wouldn't fool the demon into thinking he wasn't for the idea. 

But it was worth a try. 

"I don't think so," he said shortly, hoping, if not expecting, that Kyuubi would leave it at that.

Kyuubi grinned, his eyes blinking open as he stared as Sasuke. "Oh please pet, don't you already know that I can _smell_ the change in your body when I even come close to you. I know you want to go down on me, and pet, I want to see your pretty little face when your lips are wrapped around me. Don't you wanna feel it?" 

Kyuubi was being crude, he knew, but with every word it was like the room was heating up. 

"You want to don't you, you wanna suck me off, and you want Naruto to walk in while you're doing it, so come on pet, get on your knees and come pleasure me, just like I did in the shower to you, no hesitation" 

Fuck, Sasuke hated the demon sometimes, hated the way he could manipulate him so easily and the way every freaking word leaving his mouth had him inching closer, had his insides stirring in clear arousal, until he was standing right in front of Kyuubi, eyes devouring him as best as they could. And Sasuke found himself obeying before he even knew what he was doing, sinking to his knees and tugging at the demons pants. 

"You're an ass," he breathed as he kissed Kyuubi's stomach, giving his mouth something to do while his hands undressed him quickly. "I hope you know that."

Well, Kyuubi couldn't help himself, he was actually rather surprised at Sasuke, the demon hadn't actually expected the Uchiha to get down on his knees. Not that he was complaining, he was loving the look on the others face, but still. He was sure that the Uchiha's pride would have prevented him from doing such a thing. 

Maybe Sasuke was just as lustful for him as well. 

"Course I know pet~" Kyuubi was beaming with happiness as he shifted his hips, letting Sasuke pull down his trousers. He was only half hard, but it wouldn't take long with Sasuke's mouth to bring him to peak. 

Sasuke couldn't help but to wonder two things: The first was if 'pet' was Kyuubi's new nickname for him and whether or not he was willing to castrate him if it was. 

After all, it put a limit on how many things Sasuke could do to him during sex if he was missing his most vital organ. 

The second was if it was normal that the mere sight of Kyuubi's half-hard member made his own a bit harder, begging to be paid attention. Sasuke didn't oblige and instead focused on Kyuubi, eyes fixed on his face as he slowly took him into his mouth. 

It wasn't like Sasuke knew what he was doing, so he would have to rely on his own instincts and Kyuubi's reactions to tell him what he was doing.

"Hnnnn" Kyuubi had groaned happily, his fingers curling in Sasuke's hair as his eyes became lidded. Not closed, just not fully opened. Sasuke's lips looked ever so pretty as they wrapped around him, and Kyuubi tried to urge the males head forwards with a little pressure on the back of the males head. 

"Come on pet, take a little more" one of his hands slipped down to the back of the males neck, running his fingers over the male and trying to relax him, hoping that he might get Sasuke to take more in his mouth. 

It was definitely strange, he thought, having Kyuubi in his mouth, with the demon hovering above him, talking to him, telling him to take more. His eyes looked up at him hesitantly but it was only a moment or so later that Sasuke did as he was told, inching more of the cock into his mouth, sucking lightly while running his tongue over it in a way similar to what Kyuubi had done to him. And after another moment, he took even more of him in until he thought he very well might gag if he took any more. Then he pulled back, still sucking, and went back in, bobbing his head as best he could.

"Oh Pet" Kyuubi spread his legs, just so that he could get a little more comfortable, but he couldn't help the way that his hips lifted up. He wanted to be rough, he wanted to use Sasuke's mouth at his own will to bring himself pleasure, but he couldn't, he didn't think that Sasuke was the kind of guy that liked that, so he just settled in his chair, his fingers running back to Sasuke's raven locks and massaging his scalp. 

Not that the few noises leaving Kyuubi's throat weren't nice, but they were... 

Well, few. And when Sasuke remembered Kyuubi sucking him like this, the way he had moaned and shouted and thrust into his mouth, he became rather displeased with himself. He didn't want to hear 'oh, pet' unless Kyuubi was shouting it, he decided, and when Sasuke decided something, that tended to be all there was to it. 

So he sucked harder on Kyuubi's erection and bobbed his head faster, took him in at different angles until he found the one that let him take in as much of his dick as he could, a look of sheer determination on his face because there was no way he was going to let this asshole cum until he had pulled a decent reaction from him.

"Hnn?" Sasuke seemed to be getting quite into this now, Kyuubi was enjoying the males enthusiasm, but he wasn't quite enjoying himself yet. Well, of course Kyuubi was enjoying this, Sasuke was sucking him off, but something didn't seem right. 

Since Kyuubi had been out of Naruto's body he had been used to giving pleasure to other bodies, but here Sasuke was, on his knees, sucking him off, and all Kyuubi could do was think about how he'd much rather be humping the male against the counter again. 

Sasuke was good with his mouth, Kyuubi was sure about that, but without Sasuke experiencing pleasure it just seemed pointless. 

So the demon reached out with his foot, and pressed it against the males crotch. 

Sasuke was growing more and more frustrated by Kyuubi's lack of response as the seconds wore on, and he wasn't quite sure how he could fix it, which only made him even more frustrated. He was considering just telling Kyuubi to freaking get into it already when an odd sensation between his legs cut the thought off and he, first, sucked in a breath through his nose and, second, released it around Kyuubi's length as a soft moan. 

It was only a few seconds later that Sasuke did the best he could at removing his pants while still sucking Kyuubi hard, clearly asking for more. 

Even if it seemed a bit strange to him.

"Thats more like it" Kyuubi groaned happily, tugging at Sasuke's hair as his foot continued to rub over the males member. 

The moan had sent vibrations all the way down his cock, and damn it that had stirred something inside of him. "Yeah pet, that's it, come on" Kyuubi was using more force to 'guide' Sasuke along his member, faster and deeper, and oh, just there, that was nice. 

Kyuubi's eyes closed, his head falling back as he let out a long moan. "Oh yeah, come on pet" 

Sasuke's eyes flickered up as he heard the new noises leaving Kyuubi's throat, surprised, but definitely far from complaining. He sucked on him more eagerly instead of out of frustrated determination, letting Kyuubi guide him as he liked, unusually willing to cooperate with him at the moment. He kept moaning softly around him, his free hand reaching down to assist Kyuubi's foot in its task while his other was preoccupied rubbing whatever parts of Kyuubi's erection that weren't in his mouth. 

That is, until he felt particularly bold one second and attempted to take all of him into his mouth, ignoring the fact that he gagged just a bit in doing so. And then he pulled back and went back to bobbing his head as Kyuubi's hand instructed.

When Sasuke had attempted to take all of him in that pretty little mouth, Kyuubi's eyes had rolled into the back of his head, his toes curling in pleasure, with a somewhat loud grunt falling from his lips. 

A few more of those and Kyuubi wouldn't be able to last for very long. But now that he knew Sasuke could take that little bit more with only a small gag, he wanted the Uchiha to continue doing so. So at every other bob Kyuubi lifted his hips, starting a gentle fuck on the others mouth. 

"That's it Pet, oh yes" he hissed. "A bit more, come on baby, you can take it all" 

Sasuke's eyes stayed focused upward on Kyuubi's face, so he definitely did not miss the reaction to him taking him all in at all. And fuck would he love to see him do that again, so Sasuke had no complaints when Kyuubi started trying to persuade him to repeat the motion and, after a few moments, he complied, slipping down his member until it was all in his mouth again before pulling back. He had gagged again, and it wasn't the most pleasant thing for him to experience, but Kyuubi clearly enjoyed it, so he didn't care. He quickly set up a pattern, in which he would bob his head on his cock for a while before sinking lower until he could feel his nose pressing into Kyuubi's groin, and then bobbing some more.

As if Sasuke wasn't erotic enough already. Each time he took Kyuubi to the base the demon could feel his balls lifting in appreciation, he wanted nothing more than to just blow his load and make Sasuke drink it up. His hands were getting a little rougher in Sasuke's hair, and his hips were jutting up now, forcing Sasuke down fully each time. He was sure he was growling, low and deep, and his eyes seemed to flash each time Sasuke took him to the base. 

"Fuck, Sasuke, yes! You little slut, ohh, take it, unnf" and then Kyuubi's back was arching, and his leg had lifted up, hitting Sasuke's back as he climaxed in the males mouth, his hands holding the raven locks in place as he spilled himself. "Fuck!" 

Sasuke wouldn't deny that he had fully intended to pull his mouth off of Kyuubi's cock when he came and he certainly tried to do just that as he felt something sticky leaking into his mouth. 

But then he realized he couldn't because Kyuubi's hand had a firm grip on his head and, evidently, he got some sort of satisfaction from making Sasuke swallow it. Sasuke attempted to glare at him, but his hand was still working his own erection and he was so close to the edge and he ended up just looking like he wanted to jump his bones and go for round two... 

Three? 

Right then and there. 

But he did swallow his seed - what bit hadn't started dripping down his chin from his attempt to get away - just as Kyuubi wanted and laid back, spreading his legs even wider as he continued to pleasure himself, soft little moans escaping his throat (only now they were actually audible.) 

"Oh, Kyuubi," he breathed, eyes cracked but not really looking at anything, just before his body spasmed and he finally came with a loud moan that was far from the shouts he had released with the past two times.

Kyuubi blinked open his eyes at the soft moan, and grinned down to Sasuke, just in time to see the pleasure on his face as he spilled himself. 

Well, that was satisfying. "Hnn" Kyuubi had groaned somewhat before standing up and pulling his trousers back up, tucking himself in. There was no use letting Naruto know he had missed out on another of Sasuke's firsts was there? 

"Come on pet" Kyuubi lifted the raven up and sat him on the side, helping to get the other re-dressed. 

"So I'm gonna leave you and Kit alone tonight, figure the two of you should have some time together without me taking up any more of your precious orgasms right?" Kyuubi pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead. "Unless you want me to stay and just watch?" 

Sasuke was something like putty in Kyuubi's fingers at that moment, not even considering putting up a fight as he was pulled to his feet and Kyuubi started tugging his pants back up. He was panting a bit and his face was flushed and, fuck, Kyuubi had better not try to get him to do anything else with him because he was worn out. He hadn't even done much, but somehow just the orgasm seemed to leave him exhausted. 

"I think we'll be fine by ourselves," he assured him, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips despite the fact that he was certain he tasted like cum. "You won't be lonely, will you?"

Kyuubi arched an eyebrow at Sasuke. 

Aw, was he worried? 

Pressing his lips back to Sasuke's, and licking up the cum that had dribbled from the Uchiha's mouth, Kyuubi hummed for a moment. 

"Naruto managed a week right? I think I can manage to leave you be for one night" Nipping at the males lips, Kyuubi winked before taking a few steps back. "Give you two chance to sort things out between you. If you need me, I'll be close by, but don't worry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiiiiill looking for Beta come on guys message me

**Author's Note:**

> This is also listed on Deviantart


End file.
